


K- Project Yata Misaki stumbles upon the New Devil’s Castle

by Boku_wa_Tobi



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!, K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 76,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boku_wa_Tobi/pseuds/Boku_wa_Tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer*** I do not own any rights to K-Project or Hataraku Maou-Sama or any of the characters. This is a fan-fiction Yaoi involving some of the characters from these works.<br/>Research/Facts: Shizume City in K-project represents Shibuya district where Hatagaya (Hatagawa in Hataraku Maou-Sama) section is located. Both take place in modern day Tokyo; this is a story about the possibility some of the characters meet, being located in the same region.<br/>Yata Misaki is finished being tortured by Fushimi Saruhiko, he stumbles upon a foreigner who at first seems to be just another jerk with a pretty face, but his feelings change as he gets to know him a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oi, Yata…” Kusanagi called. The bar owner began wiping down his collection of fine glasses with a clean white towel, preparing for the ingress of his patrons. So close to nodding off on the couch across from the bar, Yata raised his brows and opened one eye to acknowledge he had heard Kusanagi call his name.  
“I need you to run an errand. I have a package that needs to be sent out, take it to the postage center near Hatagawa station.”  
‘Run an errand? Is he serious?’ His body is heavy when he crawls to the sitting position, but he grabs his skateboard and is on his feet with less effort. He grabs a credit card and the package from Kusanagi and leaves HOMRA’s base.  
Yatagarasu only slept for an hour the previous night. He and Kamamoto Rikio had been out gathering information and keeping tabs on some newly recruited blue clan members that were lurking around the neighborhood. Mikoto had caught whisper that they belonged to a drug gang previously and joined the blue clan to gain power and take down Scepter Four using HOMRA.  
The day was warm, but there was a slight breeze. He felt so free on his skateboard, moving fluidly through the streets, to make his way to the postage center. His body seemed to glide in a rhythm as he maneuvered the board at his discretion.  
It was noon, and the district was already bustling. Shops were filled and the station was crowded. There is a small line at the postage center of about four people, but it seems to be moving pretty quickly. He approaches, laying the package and the credit card on the counter.  
“Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?” The clerk is a tall, thick woman. Her imitation blonde curls flowed down over her shoulders, coming to rest finally on her plump breasts. Her work shirt is breaking under the pressure of holding her in, buttons on the verge of giving in and popping off.  
“N-No, this is it.” He answered, trying to process why someone of her size would be wearing clothes that obviously didn’t fit. He grabs his receipt, putting it in his pocket and sighs with a smile as he exits the building, entertaining the idea that her shirt gives out and a button flies off into the next customer’s eye. ‘What a mess’.  
‘I’m kind of hungry, maybe I’ll stop and get something small.’ He thought to himself in response to the nauseating pain he felt in his abdomen. A couple of doors down from the postage center is a small noodle shop. Standing in front of the shop, he focuses on the menu posted on the door, oblivious to everything else around him.  
“Ugh, you look like a pathetic piece of shit, Mi…Sa…Ki.” Yata shudders at the sound of his name followed by a click of the tongue. “What did you do, spend the night at the bar and rip off Kusanagi, drinking all his stock?”  
He shifts slowly, shaking and igniting with anger to face a tall, lean man wearing a Scepter Four uniform equipped with a sword. The man’s wild black hair caresses his face, gently brushing against his black framed glasses that provide sight to his glistening blue eyes.  
“Saru! You fucking monkey! I am not a traitor like you. I would never disrespect Mikoto-sama or Kusanagi-san, or any of HOMRA’s members, unlike you.” Yata retorted as calmly as he could.  
“What’s wrong Mi…Sa…Ki? Still upset I left you and your precious HOMRA, led by that good for nothing ‘king’ Suoh?” Fushimi Saruhiko taunted.  
“I told you never to call me by my given name again, we are no longer on terms that call for that...” His aura began glowing brighter and hotter as he spat his defense. “…and a monkey like you has no right to address Mikoto-sama so commonly and rudely… Take back what you said!! He was your king once too, you followed him just like the rest of us.”  
“Trivial matters, I have more important stuff to do now than to wait around for you or any of your clansmen to get off on minor shit.” Saruhiko waivered and began to walk away.  
Yata’s memory bank provided him an unrequested withdrawal of a Saturday night a few weeks ago when he ran the Host Club for Mikoto. Fushimi Saruhiko was there, wasted beyond belief, spilling the most ridiculous shit.  
“Hey monkey, don’t be so high and mighty. I must have meant something to you a few weeks ago when you attended the club. Ha, you were so shitfaced you could barely walk or talk, but you managed to keep talking anyway, even told me that you loved me and you left because you were jealous that I paid more attention to Mikoto-Sama and HOMRA’s operations than I did to you. Tell me, is that how you operate in Scepter Four, and you are third in command…? Should I bring up anything else you said or tried to do that night?” He called after Fushimi.  
Fushimi stopped, looking like surprise had punched him in the face. Realizing that Fushimi was under the impression that he must have been drinking also, and assuming that he would forget everything that was told to him, he continued “I wasn’t drinking asshole, I was responsible for the entire club”.  
Fushimi took a calming breath to collect himself, softening his eyes, and allowing his lips to fall into the familiar smirk. He walked over to Yata and leaned down slightly so that his face was not even two inches away, and symmetrically aligned. He lifts his right hand and begins to let his fingertips softly trace Yata’s jaw line down to his chin, then back up to let his fingers coast through the young skater’s soft chestnut-brown hair, finally coming to rest at the back of his head just behind his left ear. His cheek brushing against Yata’s as he directs his lips toward his opponent’s ear. An intoxicating sensation takes hold of HOMRA’s vanguard, starting from his ear and neck where Fushimi’s breath danced across his skin. The sensation began to cool his aura, minutely, softening his disposition.  
Fushimi draws in a relaxed breath and whispers “Oh Misaki, you’re so disillusioned… Don’t ever think you were that special to me… You were just a good fuck to preoccupy my time.”  
Yata’s eyes began to fill with water. He pushes the chuckling Fushimi away from him, grabs his board and skates off. He reaches up and wipes a tear that had escaped and began working its way down his cheek. “Fuck him”, he muttered under his breath. So eager to skate off his anger, he does not notice his surroundings. It was a heavy set, older woman watering her garden, who calls him out of his trance.  
“Yoo-Hoo, so nice to see a young man getting out and enjoying this weather.” She had greyish hair, covered mostly by a woven, straw colored sun-hat. She wore a cotton, short-sleeve, blue button-up blouse covered by a white shawl, a pair of khaki shorts, and it looks like she has applied way too much make-up. “May I ask you, have you been down by the station? I am curious to know how busy it is, I’m leaving this afternoon for a trip and I want to make sure I make my flight.”  
He stops and kicks his board up, catching it by the front trucks to carry it. Shaking off his confusion, he walks over to the woman to speak with her. “Yes, I just came from there, and it is getting very crowded.”  
“Oh goodness, I may have to leave a bit early then. Thank you. What is your name? Are you from around here?” She questions to make small talk with him.  
Yata picks up on the woman’s obvious flirting. “My name is Yata, I stay near the station. Just out for a skate,” he tells her, turning his head so that the woman will not be aware of him rolling his eyes.  
“My name is Miki Shiba” she bats her eyes, “but you can call me Mikitty… meow. I own this building and I’m tending to the garden before I leave. Would you mind if I ask you to lift that pot over by the stairs there and bring it to me?”  
“S-sure, no problem…” he replies. He walks over to the pot and as he bends down to pick it up, he hears a door close, and a commotion of pounding and someone making sounds of distress, but before he could turn around, he is shoved to the ground, front first, by someone landing on top of him.  
Inside the apartment, a very busy Shiro Ashiya hears the cacophony of his roommate falling down the stairs.  
“Urushihara… Could you please go outside and check on Maou-Sama, I think he fell down the stairs again.” He continues to mutter to himself, “That woman should really invest in making the stairs safer, a railing would be a start…”  
“You’re already up, why don’t YOU go check on your precious king” Urushihara whines in response.  
“Because I am very busy and I can’t stop what I am doing right now; you are one of his renowned demon generals, start acting like it; show some courtesy to your king and some caution to his well-being…”  
Urushihara lazily gets up, tuning out Ashiya’s ranting, and drags over to the door. He swings the door open and steps outside, standing just at the top of the stairs to peer down at Maou, who had been in a hurry to get to work at the McRonald’s near Hatagawa station and went running out of the apartment only to slip and fall down the stairs. He had been so clean and pressed in his red McRonald’s shirt and visor cap, and his black slacks, but is now a disheveled mess at the bottom of the stairs, laying on top of some poor, unlucky passerby, who caught Maou.  
“Maou-San, are you ok?” Urishihara calls down to him.  
“Eh… Yea, I’m fine, no worries.” He answers quite embarrassed as he tries to stand, pulling Yata up with him and failing. Both fall down to the ground again. “I’m sorry, so sorry, are you ok? These stairs are so dangerous.” Maou says to Yata as they hit the ground again.  
“What just happened? What are you doing? Get off of me…” Yata screams as he tries to push Maou away from him.  
At the top of the stairs, Urushihara begins to laugh at their failed attempts to get up. “What a couple of idiots… and that guy is supposed to be my king, the supreme Overlord…” He chuckles sarcastically under his breath.  
They finally manage to stand on their own feet, and Maou runs off yelling “I’m sorry to have bumped into you like that without a proper introduction, but I’m running late for work.”  
Urushihara tries to stifle his laughter while making his way down the stairs to Yata. “What are you looking at?” Yata spits to the young male as he brushes himself off. He couldn’t help but to keep glimpsing at him, there was something so unique about him, yet oddly familiar. Gauging his height, Yata guessed the man is roughly as tall as himself, he is a bit lanky, and wears a loose fitting white tee-shirt with violet sleeves that match his approximately shoulder-length violet hair, and his soft violet eyes. He wears a pair of, loose fitting on him, skinny style shorts that cut off below his knees, and accessorizes two amethyst stud earrings on each ear.  
“You two looked like a couple of morons trying to play acrobats…” Urushihara manages to get out before laughing again.  
“Shut up, asshole…” Yata mumbles.  
Smirk still on his face and an evil glint in his eyes, he leans forward very close to Yata’s face and says,  
”I’m not the idiot who was used to cushion some other idiot’s fall…” Urushihara utters under a chuckle. “What a tool,” he continued as he pushed himself off of Yata.  
That smirk on this guy’s face, his tone of insults, even his stance and expressions at times reminded Yata of Fushimi.  
“Are you looking to fight me?” Yata questioned Urushihara as he started toward the stairs.  
Urushihara turned at this and a surge of energy pulsed through him. “Fight you? I can’t fight you, it would be effortless and a waste of my time and energy. You look pathetic.”  
At this comment, Yata became angrier. His red aura glowing bright as he remembered Fushimi’s insults from earlier sounding similar to the insults he was taking from this complete stranger.  
“I might be a little naïve, but I’m pretty sure it is not hot enough out here to cause a person to ignite.” Urushihara became curious to this power that Yata wielded.  
“I’m not on fire you idiot, I am pissed off, and this is my clan’s aura, and I’ll use it to burn you if you don’t leave me the fuck alone.” Yata threatened.  
‘Humans can harness power?’ Urushihara thought to himself with piqued interest.  
“Ok, calm down, I’m sorry. Maybe we misunderstand one another. Let’s start over. My name is Urushihara Hanzo. I hardly ever leave the house, I have a strict policy against going outdoors, but I enjoy playing video games and using technology and programs. What’s your name?” Urushihara changed his tone slightly.  
“I don’t care who you are, why should you care who I am?” Yata asked sarcastically.  
“Whatever, I was just trying to get to know you better, I’ve been standing out here for over ten minutes trying to see if you were ok and all you did was threaten to fight me.” Urushihara said with a drawn out whine as he turned back toward the stairs with a sly smirk that he hid from Yata.  
Yata got back on his board and skated off making his way back to HOMRA’s base, Kusanagi’s bar.  
“Ashiya, I’m going out for a bit, be back later…”Urushihara called to his roommate as he walked out the door. The door shut behind him drowning out Ashiya’s ranting and questioning of where he was going.  
Urushihara came back outside with a handheld electronic device, which he bought without Maou and Ashiya knowing, and began to walk in the same direction in which Yata had taken off.  
‘I almost thought it wouldn’t work, luckily I was able to hold eye contact long enough with him to slip that extra tracking device in his pocket.’ Urushihara sighed with relief at his accomplishment.  
He followed the intriguing man through Shizume city, staying at least one hundred feet behind him and cloaking himself behind buildings, benches, and crowds of people so not to be seen by his prey.  
He was amazed at how fluid the man’s motions were on that transportation device, even with the enormous pull of gravity here on earth, the man is able to lift himself high enough off the ground to catch a railing, or a wall. Sometimes he even looks as if he is dancing with the device, coming off of it in mid-air and landing on it again when it is beneath him. Urushihara began to drift thinking of being so close to the man’s face trying to read what lies behind his passionate hazel eyes.  
“LU…URUSHIHARA, what are you doing out here? You are a socially awkward NEET who hates coming outdoors, never leaves the house, or the computer for that matter… What has Maou put you up to?” A tall girl, about Maou’s height, with long magenta hair and yellow-green eyes pulled him out of his thoughts and disrupted his watching of the skateboarder. She is dressed for business, as she wears a pinstriped skirt and vest with a white blouse underneath. Urushihara can tell by the look on her face and her twitching eye that she is irritated. She has a friend with her that is dressed in the same attire, who stands about the same height, but has short brown hair and brown eyes.  
His expression drops to one of uncaring yet annoyed. “Emi Yusa… What ever could you mean? Is it so horrible that I just want to get out for a walk?”  
Emi’s look is of scorn as she replies to him “Yes, the last time you were out you nearly destroyed the city. I don’t believe you are out here just to enjoy a walk… You’re up to something Luci…Urushihara.”  
“Emi, maybe we should go, we don’t have much time left on lunch break,” her friend beckons her attention.  
“Ugh… you are lucky I have to return to work. Don’t do anything stupid, Lucifer,” She warned him. ‘Now I don’t know who is more of a concern; who I should follow; Satan or Lucifer. However, Lucifer being out in a crowded city is enough for concern. Hmmm’ Emi grumbled to herself.  
‘Whatever bitch’ he thought as he looked down at his tracker to continue following the human he had met and noticed that the tracking device had stopped moving.  
‘Either he discovered it and threw it out, or he has arrived at his destination,’ he thought as he began to close in on the area in which the device had halted.  
He stood in front of a catty-cornered building labeled HOMRA. The position of the tracking device on the handheld electronic says that it is located in this building. He put the device in his pocket and extended his arm, grabbing the door handle to pull it open. He stepped inside, standing in the foyer of the cozy little bar. At the sound of the door, the little bit of chattering that had existed, ceased, and many of the people inside turned to view the newcomer.  
“Can I help you?” Kusanagi asked the young man from behind the bar.  
“I just wanted to come check your place out, I heard good reviews of it,” lied Urushihara.  
“Are you old enough to drink? Do you have I.D.?” The bartender asked.  
“I.D.? I don’t have this I.D., I’m foreign, and I just came here, I am still not accustomed to what is done here in this world… country.” Urushihara replied just as Yata was coming out from the bathroom in the back.  
Yata gasps, “YOU! What the fuck are you doing here? Did you follow me?”  
“Do you know this guy Yata, he wants a drink but he doesn’t have an I.D., says he is foreign, can you vouch for him?” Kusanagi addresses Yata.  
“No, I don’t know him, I met him today when his roommate fell down the stairs and landed on me.”  
“Is it ok to give him a drink?” Kusanagi asks Yata.  
“I don’t know, I said I don’t know this joker.” Yata restated. “Why did you follow me?” He asked the foreign man again.  
“I have not been out yet, and I don’t know where to go, for anything. I had to find someone who knew the city well, but I don’t have any friends except my roommates.” Urushihara sighed.  
“You seem ok, I’ll get you a drink; what would you like?” Kusanagi requests.  
“”Surprise me.” Urushihara had never been to a bar and he certainly didn’t know what they served.  
“What price range, expensive, mid-range, or cheap?” Kusanagi asked.  
”Surprise me.” Urushihara repeated. He looked around and took notice of the arcade games, “How do I play the video games?”  
“The machines take tokens. The price is four tokens for one-hundred and twenty yen; here’s your drink, it is an expensive one, but the next drink is on me. I’ll even throw you a couple extra tokens for games.” Kusanagi informed the young demon general.  
“Sounds good, thanks. Will this cover what I have gotten so far?” He laid out twenty thousand yen on the counter.  
“This is more than enough, let me get your change.” The slender bartender offered.  
“Change? Can you hang onto the money and just pull from that what I owe you until I run out?” He asked Kusanagi.  
“Sure, no problem.”  
‘Good thing I was able to break into Ashiya’s stash of cash before leaving’ Urushihara praised himself.  
He made his way over to the Mobile Suit Gundam video game with his drink in one hand and tokens in the other. He laid his tokens on game and pulled himself up on the stool. Chugging down his drink, he pushed a token into the slot and the game started. Kusanagi noticed the empty glass and brought him another. “This one is a little different, but I think you’ll like it,” he reassured his patron.  
Just this guy being in the same room with Yata was getting on his nerves. “Hey Kusanagi, make me one too, I need something to relax me.”  
“You have done a lot these last two days, sure I’ll get you one. What do you want?”  
“Just give me the Martini, oh and a shot of whiskey please,” Yata requested.  
A couple of hours had gone by while Urushihara was trying to figure out how to beat the game. His focus was so strictly applied to the game he didn’t know how many drinks he had gone through and that he was out of tokens. He hailed for Kusanagi to bring him some more tokens.  
Making eye contact with Urushihara to let him know he acknowledged his request, Kusanagi finished making another drink for the now laughing and cheerful Yata who sat at the bar talking with Kamamoto.  
“Kusanagi-san, I’ll take the tokens and his drink to him, you’re busy,” Yata offered.  
“Please don’t spill anything, but thank you, I appreciate your offer to help because I am so busy,” Kusanagi said gratefully.  
Yata carried a whiskey sour and a handful of tokens over to Urushihara still at the game. He pulled a stool up next to the young punk and began talking about the levels in the game.  
“Wanna play a level with me?” Urushihara asked Yata.  
“Sure, I hold second place score on this game, I hope you’re ready,” Yata said slyly.  
“Sure, whatever, just enter the game,” Urushihara stated.  
The men chose opposite teams trying to defeat one another. Urushihara seemed to have figure this game out in the time he spent in front of it, because his team had more points than Yata’s. Yata’s character had died. “Man, what the fuck… are you cheating?” He chuckled as he accused his opponent.  
“What? Cheating? You’re the one cheating, I saw you enter a code to help you,” Urushihara snickered back.  
“Yata moved in closer, inches away from Urushihara’s face, “you’re cheating,” he said smiling slyly.  
Urushihara’s eyes softened as looked directly into Yata’s burnished hazel eyes. “Yo…” is all he could whisper before he lost control over his actions, his body tilted forward slightly and his lips and tongue now play with Yata’s. Warmth traveled through his body upon feeling Yata’s soft and warm lips against his own.  
Yata’s eyes closed, feeling the bliss of this man’s cold, refreshing kiss. A dizzy spell came over him, he opened his eyes and pulled his mouth away. His eyes averted downward, to avoid making direct eye contact with Urushihara, and he gently pushed himself away.  
Feeling a bit of embarrassment, something he had never felt before, Urushihara spoke, “Maybe I should get going…” Yata only nodded his head in response.  
When Urushihara stood for the first time since he began drinking, he fell, face first, to the floor. Concerned, Kusanagi called out to him, “Hey man, you ok?”  
“Ow, my body isn’t working…” Urushihara called out.  
“It’s because you are drunk, dude,” Kasanagi chuckled.  
He then directed his attention to Yata, “Yata, go help him up off the floor. If he can’t walk home take him upstairs to your room so he can sleep it off. Have him sign the room log book.”  
Yata nodded, and stumbled over to where Urushihara, who managed to roll himself over onto his back, lay on the floor.  
“So, your name is Yata,” he stated while staring up at him and smiling. Yata nodded realizing he had never told the man his name.  
“You think you can make it home if I try to walk you?”  
Urushihara laughed at this and shook his head no. He reached out and grabbed Yata’s arm to pull himself up and the two leaned on one another walking over to the bar-top. Kusanagi opened the book.  
“Where do I sign?”  
“Right here, next to Yata’s name, if you please, just so I can keep track of who I am responsible for in my building,” Kusagani answered while pointing at the blank spot next to Yata’s signature.  
‘Yata Misaki…’ Urushihara took mental note, signed Lucifer, dropped the pen on the book, and was led by Yata to the staircase in the back. It took some time for them to walk the wooden stairs. Urushihara went up first and Yata followed close behind him, hand at his back the entire time, so that if he were to stumble Yata could steady him. At the top of the stairs, the corridor floor was laid in Bordeaux red carpet. The doors are aligned in a mosaic pattern along the hall. They walk slowly and wobbly down the corridor and stop three doors down to the left. Yata searches for his keys in his shorts pocket. Finally pulling them out, he tries to put the key in the keyhole. Urushihara slides down against the wall and sits while he waits for the other to unlock the door.  
“Got it,” Yata sighs pushing the door open and leaning down to pull his guest off the floor.  
Yata goes to the closet behind the front the door, grabbing extra pillows and blankets for his guest, setting them on the opposite side of the room.  
“Where’s your bathroom?” Urushihara asked.  
Yata pointed to the door opposite from where they were standing. Urushihara made his way to the bathroom grabbing the frame in the doorway to pull himself into the small bathroom. The toilet sat opposite the door tight against the stand-in shower to the left and a small stand-alone sink to the right. He closed the door and made his way to the toilet. It is a struggle to undo his button and zipper, but he manages to open his pants after tugging a few times. He reaches his hand in pulling himself out and steadying himself with his other hand leaning on the wall, letting his urine drain into the toilet. A sigh of relief escapes him. He hadn’t gone to the bathroom the entire time he was in the bar downstairs. He flushes and goes over to the sink to rinse his hands, wiping the excess water on his still open pants.  
He opens the door out into the room that is now only lit by the light of a television to find Yata, in only his boxer shorts, sitting against the wall with the remote in his hand looking up at him. Urushihara’s relaxed gaze lingers on Yata, admiring his form.  
“I set some pillows and blankets over there for you,” Yata said in a quiet tone and pointing in the direction adjacent to where Urushihara stood. “Do you need some comfortable shorts to sleep in? I might have a pair you can wear tonight,” he offered as he got up to dig through his closet again. He pulled out a pair of black athletic shorts and tossed them over to Urushihara, who surprised himself by catching them.  
Urushihara slid his shoes off, then quickly pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it near the pile of pillows and blankets. Yata looked away with, unnoticeable in the dark room, blushing cheeks as Urushihara took off his pants and pulled on the shorts.  
“I can’t sleep yet, is it ok if I sit with you and watch the television?”  
“Sure,” Yata responded and moved slightly to make room for his guest.  
“Where are you from? You said you are foreign, where did you come here from?” Yata pried.  
“Oh, yea… I’m from this place that is like an entirely different world, I’m still trying to get used to this place,” He answered nonchalantly.  
“Well, you seem to speak the language here fluently, do you speak the same language where you are from?” Yata questioned him while thinking to himself that the two places can’t be entirely different.  
“No, I had to pick this language up when I took this form.” Urushihara slipped.  
“Form? You mean when you came here?” Yata corrected him.  
“Yes, that’s it,” the fallen angel agreed.  
“What about your name? Did you change your name to Urushihara Hanzo when you came here too? What is your real name, if you don’t mind telling me? Is that why you stay shut in all the time, because you aren’t familiar with this place?”  
“Yes, I changed my name when I came here, or rather my roommate who arrived here first changed my name. My real name is Lucifer, and I don’t go out because I usually can’t. If I pick up on negative emotions I change. How about you, what is this clan, HOMRA? What other clans are out there that use powers? Do you get along with the other clans, or are they rivals?”  
Yata became confused by the man’s last remark about himself, but he ignored it knowing that he is a foreigner, and drunk. He went into answering Lucifer’s questions, telling him about his clan and how he joined, as well as the other clans, why they harness these auras, and the powers the auras have.  
“How about you? Do you have a family, or belong to a clan where you are from?” Yata asked.  
Lucifer went into some detail, telling Yata that he also harnesses power, but he can’t use it much here. He tells him that his status is a general of an army under a king, who he told Yata was his roommate that fell on him earlier. He mentioned that his other roommate was also a general and advisor to the king.  
Yata introduced Urushihara to some things about the world he now called home, telling him about his experiences and the world through his perspective. Both men grew tired as they sat there watching a comedic television show. Urushiahara began to doze off sitting against the wall and laid his head against Yata’s shoulder.  
“Thank you for letting me stay the night here, Misaki,” he whispered before drifting off.  
Yata lost his breath at the sound of his first name coming out of this man he had not told it to, but he let it go.  
“You’re welcome, Lucifer,” he replied back to the already sleeping general.  
‘Well, so much for needing extra blankets if he fell asleep over here,’ he thought as he looked over at the pile of pillows and blankets he set out and then back at Urushihara. “Good night,” he whispered and kissed Urushihara’s head, before laying his own head back against the wall and passing out.  
*** 23:05 pm: Back at “The New Devil’s Castle”  
Maou Sadao comes in the door accompanied by his co-worker Sasaki Chiho, the daughter of the police chief who took he and Ashiya into custody upon their arrival to this new world. The wide eyed, cute auburn haired girl has been infatuated with and a good friend to Maou since he began working with her at the McRonald’s. Dinner is prepared and the food is set out on the kotatsu, but no one is relaxing. Maou senses an uneasiness in the apartment. Emi is pacing back and forth in front of the window, Suzuno, the next door neighbor is in the kitchen area with Ashiya, helping him clean up the same spots over and over again as they stare off into space.  
“What? Am I not allowed to bring a guest home? She made me lunch, so I invited her for dinner and tea, and she knows who we are, it’s not like we have to hide anything from her…” Maou protested.  
He doesn’t receive an answer though, from any of them. “What’s going on?” He asks.  
Ashiya looks up away from his chore, worry buzzing on his face, and points over to the computer.  
“Where’s Lucifer, Alciel?” Maou’s tone becomes more serious.  
“Please forgive me, my lord, I have failed as a guardian, I was so busy and I sent him out to see if you were ok when you fell down the stairs. He came back in and said he was going out for a while, I thought he got a taste of the fresh air and wanted to enjoy being outside for the day, but Sire, he hasn’t returned… Oh Please forgive me…” Alciel rambled on as tears streaked his face.  
“Alciel, relax, it’s ok, the city hasn’t been destroyed yet, and no cops have come knocking on the door for us to claim him, he must be ok. Has anyone seen him since then?” He asks the group in his apartment.  
“I saw him earlier when I was on my lunch break, over by the shops and the station. Riki and I were on our way back and I saw him snooping around behind buildings and people. I stopped him and asked him if you put him up to something, or if he had any plans of his own, and he told me he just wanted to walk around,” Emi answered.  
“Shall we search for him, Sire?” Alciel requested in a calmer disposition.  
“You all should probably eat first before heading out, I don’t know how long we will be gone and I will change my clothes,” Maou suggested to the group. However, they were all too nervous to eat.  
The search party head out, walking up and down the streets of the shopping district. They stopped in restaurants, bars, and shops describing their lost friend and asking if anyone had seen him. The search was futile. Hours had gone by and many of the shops and bars had closed for the night. Everyone in the party felt fatigue and hunger. Maou began to feel sick. His anxiety reaching a level he had not experienced before.  
“Should we call it a night, Maou?” Suzuno asked with a hint of suggestion.  
“Yea, hopefully he turns up tomorrow. The only other suggestion I have, is using magic to call him out, but that would require more work than I can put forth the effort to do right now.”  
“That wouldn’t be a good idea, Maou,” Emi diligently responded.  
The group stopped in their tracks and turned to go home. Ashiya kept his head bowed the entire walk so none of the others would see him cry. Emi, who walked behind him, caught on, seeing the trail of tears left on the ground and hearing his sniveling breaths, and tapped Maou to cue him in.  
In a soft, warm, and forgiving voice, Maou spoke to him, “Alciel, you are not responsible for this. I’m sure everything will be fine. He may return to us in the morning, perhaps even with a job, or knowledge.”  
“What if he was hurt or killed, Sire?”  
“Come on Alciel, Lucifer? The great Lucifer killed? Harmed? You know him better than that. He wouldn’t go down without taking half the city with him,” Maou chuckled.  
“Or at least a third of the city with him,” Emi snorted.  
“Yea, I guess you’re right,” Ashiya smiled and agreed.  
When they reached Maou’s apartment and pushed open the door, the entire troop collapsed. Maou manages to look up at the clock that reads 03:46 AM, they had been out searching since about 23:30 PM.  
***  
The sun coming through the window and the birds chirping outside woke Yata from his drunken slumber. His eyes opened slowly, revealing a distorted perception of the room, until he realized he was not in his bed, he had fallen asleep sitting up against the wall, leaving the television on. He looked down to see Urushihara, still sleeping, had moved down and now laid his head on Yata’s pelvic area. This is uncomfortable because he doesn’t want to disturb him, but if he doesn’t his bladder is going to give out. He moves his legs slowly out of Urushihara’s embrace, holding his head, laying it down gently on a nearby pillow, and dashes for the bathroom. He enters without closing the door and barely getting himself out of his shorts before he starts to go. The sound of the toilet flushing and the sink water running arouses Urushihara. He wakes thinking he is in Maou’s apartment, but is confused when he opens his eyes to see the different setting. His head is throbbing with pain and his stomach is burning and churning. He turns to face the direction of the bathroom where he had heard the noisy water and sees Yata coming out. He took in his form locking it into memory, then averted his eyes to the ceiling.  
“Oh, Misaki, good morning,” he greeted with a crackling, hoarse voice.  
Yata smiled at him and then asked, “How do you know my name?”  
“I saw your signature when I signed the book to stay in your room. I like your name, I wish my roommate would’ve given me a name like that, but I got stuck with Hanzo,” He said dryly.  
Yata let out a chortle, “I have grown to loath my name, I prefer to be called Yata,” he stated. However, he didn’t mind the way Urushihara said his name, he hated to admit it, but he actually kind of liked the way he said it.  
“As you wish, Yata,” Lucifer abides. “Un, my head,” he complained.  
“Heh, alcohol will do that to you, mine hurts too.”  
Urushihara tried to stand to make his way to the bathroom, but fell. Yata’s reflexes were just quick enough to steady him and he walked his guest to the bathroom. His face became hot and red when Urushihara reached in the shorts to pull his cock out to urinate. He turned to look away, but he couldn’t leave his side for fear he would stumble and fall. When he heard the toilet flush, he figured it was safe to turn back around and lead Urushihara out to his bed. Urushihara crawled into the bed, followed by Yata, who then pulled the covers over them both, wrapped his arms around his bed-fellow, and began to drift off.  
When Yata opened his eyes again, about two and a half hours had gone by. His head doesn’t hurt anymore and the haze is gone. He shifted slightly, waking Urushihara, whose violet eyes opened to meet Yata’s. Yata’s arm was still draped over Urushihara’s torso giving him a warm, comfortable sensation. Urushihara’s eyes drifted, outlining Yata’s facial features, and stopping briefly at his lips. Yata observed the context and tilted his chin up slightly, meeting Urushihara’s lips. Urushihara could taste the poisonous alcohol still on Yata’s breath. Yata’s breathing picked up as the sensation of Urushihara’s tongue playing with his shivered through his body. He tightened his embrace on Urushihara, bringing him in closer to himself as his cock hardened. Urushihara could feel it poking against his own aroused member.  
Urushihara, so overwhelmed with arousal, began to slowly rock his hips, grinding his cock against his partner’s, joining lips with his partner occasionally. Yata followed his rhythm, using his free hand to caress Urushihara’s body, coming to rest on his hip and squeezing it gently. Urushihara’s rapid breathing no longer sufficed and slight moans escaped with his breaths as he held on writhing with Yata. He moved his lips to kiss across Yata’s cheek, and stopping to kiss and lick his ear.  
“Uh, Misaki…” He whispered in his ear. Tingling erupted through Yata’s body, piquing his pleasure, his shorts were becoming wet with pre-cum. He moved his head and forced his lips onto Urushihara’s so that their teeth clanked against one another’s. The kiss was broken by Yata biting and sucking on Urushihara’s bottom lip.  
Yata reached his free hand down Urushihara’s shorts and began stroking his cock to the rhythm of their bodies. Urushihara followed lead. He felt the warm, viscous liquid oozing out from the tip. Yata began to throw his head back and his moans became slightly louder. Ecstasy overtook Urushihara as he was nearing the point of orgasm.  
Pounding on the door broke their focus.  
“Yata, you up? Mikoto, called a meeting, starting in two hours, so if you need to walk your guest home or get something to eat, do it now,” Kusanagi yelled through the door.  
“Ugh, fuck…” Yata groaned.  
Both men were trembling with hormones pumping through their veins as they tried to calm themselves.  
“Are you ok?” He asked Urushihara.  
“Yea, but damn this is so uncomfortable,” Urushihara replied. “Should we continue this later?” He questioned.  
Yata nodded and got up to make his way to the bathroom to wash and dress himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another long day for Yata, but he finally gets relief

When Yata emerges from the bathroom, he finds Urushihara dressed and ready to go. The two men pick up the room and exit the bar.  
“I’m starving…” Yata blurts out.  
“I’m hungry too… I’m sure there is food back at my apartment, you can come in and have some before you have to go,” Urushihara offers, cringing at the thought of more NOODLES.  
“Unfortunately, I don’t have time, I was thinking we could stop somewhere and grab something quick.” Yata replies, picking up on Urushihara’s facial expression suggesting the food may not be good.  
The shopping district is busy as always. People crowding the sidewalks and the streets, running to catch their train, or to catch the hottest sales before supplies run out. Yata grabs Urushihara’s hand as they fight their way through a crowd of people so they do not become separated.  
“Fushimi-San, is that a new Red Clan member?” a lower ranking blue clansman of Scepter Four calls out directing Fushimi’s attention to Yata and his new companion.  
“Well, well, this patrol just got interesting… Let’s follow them and see what they are up to,” Fushimi orders his underlings with a malicious smile and glaring eyes sparked with jealousy at the sight of the two holding hands.  
“Should we confront them, sir?”  
“No, we’ll just hang back for a while,” Fushimi answers directly.  
Yata and Urushihara stand in front of a sandwich shop reading the menu on the door, still hand in hand. Urushihara looks down at their hands still clasped and blushes slightly. Yata notices, smiles at his companion, and frees his hand. “You ok with a sandwich?” He offers him.  
“Anything but noodles,” Urushihara laughed.  
They enter the sandwich shop already knowing what they want, but it is crowded with many people still waiting to place their orders, and one older man still deciding on what he wants at the counter.  
“OK, that’s not going to work, we’ll be in here forever,” Yata stated quite loud. “There’s a McRonald’s next door, that place generally moves fast,” he suggested.  
They enter McRonald’s to see a fast moving line with a bit less customers than the sandwich shop and they quickly approach the counter.  
“Hi, welcome to McRonald’s, may I take your orderrrr…whoa!”  
The man behind the counter with black hair and reddish-brown eyes startles Yata with his greeting. The man continues in a lowered whisper, “Urushihara, where have you been? You know Ashiya and I were out with Emi, Suzu… ‘Sir would you like to try our pepper fries, it’s our flavor of the week’” the man’s tone changed when a tall, brunette woman wearing a maroon manager’s shirt peered out from behind the wall. When the woman disappeared to her office, the clerk returned to his whisper and continued … “Suzuno, and Chiho searching the city for you last night. You had us worried sick, Ashiya is a mess right now, blaming himself for your disappearance. You…” he was cut off.  
“You know him?” Yata asked Urushihara.  
“Yes, this is my roommate, Maou Sadao,” he replied in a drawn out tone.  
“Oh, you’re the guy who fell on me yesterday…” Yata recalled.  
“Oh… I am so sorry. I’m Maou. I was in a rush yesterday, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to apologize sincerely, please join us tonight for dinner, our roommate Ashiya is a great cook, we’ll all talk then. Now, can I get you guys something to eat?”  
They ordered their food and sat down in the restaurant to quickly eat. The cheap food tasted like a king’s feast to the two men who haven’t eaten in over twenty-four hours. Satisfied with their stomachs full, they began to feel relaxed. The comfortable silence is broken by Yata’s phone ringing. He reaches into his pocket to answer it. The volume was so loud that Urushihara could hear the man on the other end clearly.  
‘Yata-San, it’s Kamamoto, I can see your location, Chitose and Dewa are around the corner from you, swing over there and tell them to return, they are surrounded by blues and a few members of a drug gang, knowing Chitose, most likely minions of some pimp, and can you grab me some fried rice?”  
“OK, got it,” Yata said, apathetic to his clansman's last request and hanging up his phone, “Let’s go, I have to make a stop around the corner,” he continued unamused.  
**  
Around the corner, Chitose and Dewa leaned against the wall of a building waiting for an informant. Upon seeing Yata both men simultaneously pushed themselves off the wall and came to greet him with open arms. Yata introduced his new found friend to his clansmen and then pulled Dewa aside to tell him what Kamamoto had told him over the phone, as Dewa is a more rational man than Chitose. Dewa nodded in agreeance, nodded a signal to Chitose, and as the men tried to slip away three members of a drug gang crawled out from hiding. They announced that other members of their gang “took care” of the informant they were waiting on, as the information involved their leader. The gang members then threatened the Red Clansmen, requesting other information. With weapons in hands, the gang members moved in towards their opponents. Yata jumped on his skateboard, igniting his aura. Chitose and Dewa followed suit, igniting their auras, when Chitose noticed a pile of broken pipes near the dumpster behind him. He darted over and grabbed three, tossing one each to Yata, as he skated by, and Dewa.  
Urushihara stood back and tried to fight the surge he felt from the negative emotions displayed in front of him. He watched as Yata jumped up, wall riding the dumpster, to come back down and bash the largest gang member on the left shoulder-blade with the pipe. Another gang member stood behind Chitose choking him with an arm tight around his throat and punching his ribs to cause damage, while Dewa was warding off the gang member attacking him with the broken pipe. Urushihara started to give off a violet [demonic] aura, as he pulled the gang member off of Chitose effortlessly, throwing the larger man into the dumpster. Surprised by his companion’s actions and radiance, Yata nearly fell off of his board.  
“What are you, did you lie to me about yourself?” Yata questioned Urushihara, with a look of mistrust on his face.  
‘Purple?’ the three Red Clansmen questioned in thought as they looked to one another for the answers. The gang members, intimidated, ran off.  
Even though he and his clansmen were close by, Fushimi had not been there in time for the fight that broke out. He only moved into position when he was informed by civilians that there was a fight happening down the alley.  
“Oh, it’s just you. Stop causing trouble or I’ll take you all into custody,” Fushimi lectured.  
“What are you supposed to be, the police? We were attacked, where were you then? Eating donuts?” Urushihara snapped at him to defend the Red Clansmen. Yata and Chitose couldn’t help laughing in surprise, even Dewa chuckled at the small guy’s remark.  
“Excuse me? Who do you think you’re talking to, foreigner?” Fushimi scolded. “Why would you stick up for these good for nothing dirt bags? Open your eyes kid,” he continued his demeaning comments.  
Urushihara observed the pain and aggravation on Yata’s face, as he ignited again with anger. He put his hand on Yata’s shoulder to calm him with a look of reassurance.  
“Wait... hold up, foreigner,” Fushimi chuckled in disbelief, as he tightly closed his eyes and shook his head. “Are you fucking this pile of shit?” He demanded, pointing at Yata.  
Urushihara became angry with the man and moved closer to him. “Honestly, I don’t know why you people are so cherished,” he sighed. “Why are you being such a dick to him?” he demanded.  
Before Fushimi could respond, Chitose and Dewa had Edomoto and Fuse held up and Yata came in behind Fushimi swinging his fist at him, which Fushimi barely avoided. He looked to Urushihara, who was smiling menacingly at him and pleased with his success to distract the commander.  
Fushimi’s device went off. It was a message from Munakata Reisi, Sceptor Four’s king, calling for Fushimi and the other clansmen to return to Scepter Four’s base.  
“You punks are lucky,” he said as he retreated with his men.  
Chitose and Dewa parted from Yata and Urushihara to inform Mikoto and Kusanagi about the informant and the gang members.  
“Thanks for backing us up. Catch up with you at the meeting, Yata,” Chitose said.  
Making their way out of the crowded streets and into quieter neighborhoods, they headed towards Urushihara’s apartment.  
“How do you use that thing?” Urushihara asked Yata, nodding toward the skateboard.  
Yata snickered, “It’s not so hard, come here, I’ll show you.” Yata stopped the board and steadied it with his foot as he held Urushihara, helping him up onto the board. With a hand at either side of Urushihara’s waist to steady him, Yata began to push and move the skateboard at a slower pace. Urushihara pulled his hands out of his pockets and held his arms out to steady himself as he wobbled on the board. Yata laughed at this, “It’s ok; I got you. If you fall, I fall with you,” he reassured. “You try it now, kick off the ground with your foot,” he directed Urushihara. He managed to do it for a little bit, then lost his balance. Both men fell to the ground, Yata falling first with Urushihara landing on him.  
“Not bad for your first go,” they both laughed at Urushihara’s failed attempt to skate. Yata stopped the board, allowing for both of them to step off of it, and then he popped the board up to carry it in his hand as they approached Urushihara’s apartment building. He walked him to the bottom of the rickety stairs.  
“So, I guess I’ll see you later?” Urushihara questioned Yata.  
“Yea, what time?” Yata asked.  
“Come when Maou gets home from work, around seven tonight,” he replied.  
“Ok, I’ll try to be here, but if I have work to do, then I might not make it,” Yata notified his friend.  
Both men stood without moving for a moment as they held one another’s gaze, until Yata broke his gaze, lowering his docile hazel eyes. Catching him by surprise, Urushihara wrapped his arms around him in an embrace. Recovering from the shock, he slowly lifted his arms up to hold Urushihara, and then fell into the young man’s embrace, holding him tight and kissing his head. Yata wanted to ask the man about his purple aura that seethed from him earlier during the conflict, but Urushihara pulled away with a smile and turned to ascend the dangerous stairs leading to the new Devil’s castle. ‘More like a Devil’s rickety outpost,’ he thought to himself looking towards the top of the stairs and noticing Ashiya had been in the window, watching. 

**  
Finally on break, Maou picked up the phone in the break room to call Ashiya.  
“Ashiya, I saw Urushihara late this morning, he’s with the boy I fell on when I fell down the stairs yesterday; they came in here to get something to eat… Yes he is fine… I assume he’s been with him the entire time… I don’t know, he’s probably on his way home so watch for him… I invited the boy over tonight for dinner so I can properly apologize for my clumsiness and get to know him better, since Urushihara seemed to have taken a liking to him. Anyway Ashiya, I’d love to talk to you while I’m at work, but I don’t have much time, see you at home…Bye,” Maou hung up the phone and sank into his chair.  
“Maou-San, is everything ok?” Chiho entered the break room to put her belongings into her locker before starting her shift.  
“Yea, I’m fine,”  
“Did you ever find Urushihara?” The girl questioned.  
“Yes, he came in here earlier. He made a friend,” Maou said with a worried smile.  
“That’s great, Maou-San.”  
**  
“Suoh, Dewa just called. He and Chitose are on their way back, things didn’t go so well,” Kusanagi informed his king.  
“Hmm, that doesn’t surprise me, Izumo,”  
Kusanagi turned his attention to his bar seeing Kamamoto and Bando trying to stop a boxing match between Solt and Akagi.  
“You better go tend to that,” Mikoto suggested to Kusanagi.  
Kusanagi walked over to take control of the argument and protect his bar from becoming a mess. Solt and Akagi now sat on opposite sofas adjacent from one another, with Kusanagi standing in between them to scold them. The talk was interrupted by banging on the bar’s locked door. Mikoto pulled on his cigarette and looked to Kamamoto to open the door. Chitose and Dewa entered. Chitose continued straight to Mikoto, while Dewa closed the door behind him, locking it, and making his way over to join Chitose, accompanied by Kamamoto.  
Chitose had already began telling them how they were attacked by the gang members after being informed by Yata to head back to HOMRA’s base.  
“Apparently other members that weren’t present killed the informant, so our efforts were futile” Dewa added.  
“OK, so where is Yata?” Mikoto asked.  
“Yata had some guy with him, he said he was walking him home,” Chitose answered.  
“Right, that’s the guy who stayed in Yata’s room last night because he was too drunk to walk home. Apparently he had an encounter with Yata, but he is foreign and is basically a shut in because he doesn’t know anyone, so he followed Yata back here thinking it would be a good place to hang out,” Kusanagi recalled. “At first Yata was hostile toward the young man, but if he took the initiative to follow him, he must have found Yata interesting, and the guy paid for his drinks and game tokens, I didn’t think he was a bad guy, besides I figure this might be good for Yata, get Fushimi off his mind,” he continued.  
“He was interesting to say the least, his accent was not familiar although he spoke in a familiar dialect, and when he pulled the gang member off of Chitose he revealed a purple aura and immense strength for a young man of his stature,” Dewa reported.  
“Purple?” Kusanagi questioned, looking to Mikoto for elaboration, but Mikoto just shrugged his shoulders and lit another cigarette.  
“I think we need to meet this guy,” Mikoto suggested while exhaling smoke.  
The clan waited approximately twenty minutes before Yata unlocked the door, entering and locking the door again behind him. “Sorry I’m a little late guys,” he apologized.  
“A few matters to address,” Kusanagi started. “First, Reisi has asked us to help with a couple of Scepter Four’s tasks, I know we are rival clans in a sense, and we always seem to have their overflowed tasks fall in our laps, but he’s willing to pay us decently for our help,” Mikoto finished for him. “Second, we still need intel on the gang leader since our informant was caught and disposed of,” Kusanagi addressed. “We are also being asked to investigate the destruction of some of the city’s structures that happened recently,” Mikoto added, “…and we now need to find out information on this guy that has befriended Yata, if he checks out ok, we may even bring him on, but I am more curious about this purple aura,” he finished.  
“He said he has a king,” Yata spoke up, “his roommate, who is working at the McRonald’s over in Hatagawa. They invited me to come to their apartment tonight. Mikoto-Sama, if it is agreeable to you, I’d like to go,” Yata requested of his king.  
“A king? Good idea, you go there and check them out. I trust you enough to send you alone. Chitose, Dewa, I’m sending you to the other side of the city to check out the destruction, and Chitose, stay off the radar; Kamamoto, Bando, Akagi, I’m sending you three to gather intel on the gang leader, the rest of you come with me to help Reisi, Kusanagi, as always, hold down the fort and see what phone calls you can make,” Mikoto commanded. Kusanagi smiled and nodded, while everyone else prepared for their missions.  
** The Devil’s Castle  
Emi stood by the kitchen area counter with her arms folded while Suzuno helped Ashiya clean, and take food out to prepare for dinner when Urushihara walked through the door. They all turned around giving him a look of disapproval. Shrunken, he asked, “What?”  
The tall blonde man grit his teeth momentarily, “Where were you? Maou-Sama had to be to work this morning and was up all night searching the city for you, we all were, including little Chiho,” he growled.  
“Relax, I didn’t cause any trouble, I was with my friend,” Urushihara reassured.  
Ashiya slammed his fist down on the counter, “That’s not the point. We didn’t know that last night.”  
“Heh, you were worried about me? I see,” he said in a low soft tone.  
“… and this friend, what are you up to? You embraced him, like you have known him forever, even though you just met him, what is that? Demons do not have emotions that call for that kind of behavior!” Ashiya demanded in frustration.  
Emi averted her eyes down and loosened her stance upon hearing what Ashiya had said. “Alciel, he may be classified as a demon now, even ranked as a demon general, but Lucifer is not born or created a demon, he is an angel, a fallen angel, but still an angel, he is very capable of love, even romantic love… Albeit he is also capable of lust,” Emi somewhat defended him, "...even you show love in a similar way to Maou and Urushihara when you care for their well-being,"  
Ashiya, confused, let it go, and redirected his focus on his tasks. “What time is your friend coming?” He sighed his last question.  
“Around seven, when Maou comes home,” Urushihara replied monotonously. He pulled Ashiya aside and began telling him about Yata’s power, his aura, and how the entire clan has the aura and that there are other clans who have different powers that they harness. Ashiya was pleased at this. He ruffled Urushihara’s hair, rubbing his head and praised him for his info.  
Yata arrived before Maou. He carefully walked up the stairs, remembering how Maou fell the day before, and knocked on the door. Ashiya opened the door to reveal Urushihara flat on the floor just behind him.  
“Please come in, I’m Ashiya, Urushihara’s roommate, don’t mind him, his legs lost blood sitting in the same position for too long, and now he can’t feel them,” Ashiya greeted Yata and then walked him inside instructing the young man to make himself comfortable.  
Yata looked around the apartment noticing how small it is. Urushihara stood on his feet when the feeling came back in his legs and he led Yata over to the computer to show him the new game he downloaded before following Yata to the bar. Maou walked in with Chiho while Urushihara and Yata try to figure out how to play the game.  
Ashiya greets Maou excitedly with a smile, he can’t wait to tell him the info Urushihara gathered, but he can’t do it in front of Emi and Suzuno. He and Suzuno set dinner out on the Kotatsu.  
“I didn’t know you missed me so much,” Maou said sarcastically.  
“Luci… Urushihara, get off the game and eat,” Emi directed him.  
Urushihara led Yata to the Kotatsu, excited that he didn’t see any noodles sitting there, instead they prepared barbecued pork, stir-fried vegetables, salad, and fried rice.  
Over dinner, Maou apologized to Yata for his clumsiness and rushed escape the previous day. Yata briefly told him about the day he had yesterday and apologized for being on edge.  
“Urushihara said great things about your HOMRA. What do you guys do?” Ashiya asked.  
Yata began to give him limited information, such as the clan has a king, that other clans are rivals, and that they all have separate missions or jobs they complete as they have different goals. Yata and Urushihara went back to playing the game, while the others talked.  
“What are you plotting, asking that guy for information about his people?”  
“Nothing Emi, get off my case,” Maou pleaded. Ashiya let out a stifled laugh, pissing Emi off.  
“I don’t trust you Satan. I’m watching you,” she threatened, “you probably sent Lucifer out to prey on innocent humans, and you, Alciel, you know what’s going on,” she continued.  
Hearing the talking behind him, Yata turned to Urushihara, “Is she from your old country too? She seems to know you all by different names, she addressed you as your real name, and why is she calling your roommate Satan? Do they have a rocky relationship?”  
“Yea something like that,” Urushihara said unenthusiastically, keeping his focus on the game. Yata redirected his focus to the game when he noticed Urushihara’s score climbing. The talking behind them subsided as Maou and Ashiya sent the girls out the door, asking Emi to walk Chiho home.  
“I’m tired from last night and working all day, and I am supervising the morning shift tomorrow, I need to get rest so I can be my best,” Maou said openly. He went over to the bathroom to shower and change first, Ashiya did the same when Maou finished. Maou sat on the blanket reading his manga book waiting for Ashiya. When Ashiya came out, Maou closed his book, pulled the blanket out from under him, grabbed Ashiya guiding him into his arms, then pulled the blanket up, allowing the blanket to engulf both of them.  
The only light in the small apartment transmitted from the laptop computer.  
“Do you want to go outside and teach me how to use that board?” Urushihara asked.  
They quietly left the apartment, and carefully walked down the stairs. Yata let Urushihara stand on the board alone to try skating for himself. Finally, he is able to maintain his balance while rolling and pushing the thing, but he scraped himself up pretty badly attempting to land different tricks. Yata walked over to him, flipped the upside down board right side up again and directed him to sit on the board with him. He checked Urushihara’s fresh wounds. Declaring that they weren’t too serious, he wrapped one arm around Urushihara and held him as they searched for the brightest stars.  
Two hours had gone by when they decide to sneak back into the apartment, careful not to wake up Maou or Ashiya.  
“I sleep on this side of the room, but I don’t have a blanket, make yourself comfortable,” Urushihara offered.  
Yata reached in his bag and pulled out a large sleeping bag with plenty of room for both of them. The two of them stripped off their clothing, crawled in, and wrapped themselves tight against one another. In the dark, Urushihara could only see the outline of Yata’s face and a small amount of light reflecting in his eyes, but he can feel Yata’s warm body pressed against his, and Yata’s breath glossing his lips. Urushihara's senses piqued. Every touch seemed to send electric waves through his body, the smell of a strong fragrant soap basked Yata's skin, while his hair added a scent of sweet lemon, drawing him closer to the skater, and the sight of his contour in the dark piqued his arousal. He tilted his head up slightly, meeting Yata’s lips with his own. He enjoyed feeling the skater’s warm, soft lips, and playing with his tongue. Urushihara began lightly caressing Yata’s nipples with his fingertips, sending ecstatic shivers through the man’s body. Feeling Yata’s warm flesh against his own body, Yata’s tongue in his mouth, and Yata’s hard cock rubbing against his own caused a pleasurable surge to disperse through his body, almost emitting his aura. Yata pulled his lips away from Urushihara’s, kissing his chin and trailing down to gently suck on his neck. Urushihara began moving his hips, grinding in rhythm against Yata’s member. Yata’s hand that had been exploring Urushihara’s body came to rest firmly on the general’s hip. A moan escaped from Urushihara as an enlivening feeling overtook him, feeling like magic coursing through his body. Urushihara danced his fingers to Yata’s cock, and began caressing it with gentle strokes. Yata bit his lip as he tried to stifle a cry of pleasure, gliding his hand to Urushihara’s shaft before taking hold of it. He pushed off his elbow, using his weight to guide Urushihara onto his back. Yata straddled Urushihara. He lowered his head to kiss his lover, loosened the sleeping bag, and moved into a position that allowed him to kiss and lick Urushihara’s neck, trailing down to the young man’s sacred treasure. Urushihara arched his back.  
“Uhhhmm,” he cried out as Yata took him into his mouth, letting his tongue play along the shaft and conquer the tip. When he began to rock his hips in rhythm with Yata’s motions, Yata used his hands to gently hold him in place. It was killing him, his body felt the need to thrust. The fight to hold back any magic was becoming difficult, losing control, his moans grew louder and his body began to tremble. He grabbed Yata's hair and tugged. He could feel where the sleeping bag had become wet near his calves and he remembered how wet with pre-cum Yata’s shorts became earlier that day. Yata withdrew his mouth and moved his lips near Urushihara’s ear.  
“Can I go in you?” he asked in a soft whisper, causing Urushihara to shudder. Urushihara nodded. Yata slid between Urushihara’s legs, using his knee to separate the man's legs, and placed himself at his entrance. “Have you ever done this before?” He asked his new partner. Nervous, Urushihara shook his head no.  
“I will be gentle, tap me when it is comfortable enough for you,” he eased Urushihara’s tension.  
Yata spit in his hand and rubbed it on his dick to provide lubrication, then began to ease the tip into Urushihara. Urushihara gasped and Yata stopped for a moment, letting his partner adjust to the feeling. He slowly worked himself in. His body wanted to thrust in badly, but he held his patience, controlling his breathing. When fully inside of Urushihara, he waited another moment to allow the young man to adjust again, then began to slowly prod in and out. The uncomfortable feeling became sheer pleasure for Urushihara and he tapped his arm wanting more. Yata picked up the pace, thrusting his cock into Urushihara. Losing sense of the others sleeping on the other side of the room, he allowed a loud moan to exit on his exhale. Urushihara grabbed Yata’s ass with his hands and began pulling him deeper into him, “Un… yea...” The virgin under him was so tight. He ran his hand over the man's chest and abdomen, feeling his muscles tighten and convulse. Feeling Yata inside of him was invigorating, his breathing hastened. “Un, Misaki…” he cried out, biting down on Yata’s shoulder. He placed his hands against Yata's strong chest to thrust with his motions. Ecstasy over took him causing him to explode all over Yata’s abdomen and his own.  
Seeing his partner cum sent Yata over the edge. “Mmm, Lucifer, I’m… so… close,” Yata managed to whisper in between breaths. He bit his lip, drawing blood to keep himself from crying out as his body violently thrust, spilling himself deep inside of Urushihara.  
Yata’s body collapsed on top of Urushihara, his breathing still heavy. Urushihara began to run his fingers through Yata’s hair and kissed his head.  
Awakened by the moaning, Ashiya laid quietly next to Maou, remembering Emi’s words to him earlier, ‘He is an angel and perfectly capable of love and romantic love…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not finished, next chapter soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

Confusion clouded Ashiya, leaving him feeling uncomfortable as he lay motionless, pretending to sleep and listening to the lovers reach their climax. The scent of blood, emanating from Urushihara's fresh wounds, pooled in his sinuses, awakening his thirst. Reducing his breathing and tensing his body against Maou, subduing any movement, he tuned in, to the best of his ability, on the whispered conversation between Urushihara and his guest.  
"Sorry it was kind of quick, it was hard to concentrate knowing your roommates are sleeping a few feet away. Next time, we will go to my room, where we can be alone," Yata explained.  
"Tell me about it," Urushihara sighed in response, "It felt pretty good for a quickie," he reassured his partner with a smile that was barely seen in the dark room.  
In the silence, Yata began thinking about the events that happened earlier in the day. He conflicted over whether he should bring up the power Urushihara had displayed during the short fight with the gang members, but before his mind could resolve the conflict, he heard the words falling off of his tongue.  
"Are you and your roommates part of a clan, like we are?"  
"What are you talking about?" Urushihara asked.  
"Earlier when you save Chitose's ass, you had a purple aura and you gained a lot of strength," He answered to be specific.  
Urushihara hesitated to answer. Staring at the dark ceiling, he thought about what had happened and struggled with his own conflict whether to tell his lover the truth. "Misaki, please forget about what happened, it is nothing you need to know or worry about," He finally answered.  
"How?" Yata asked, frustrated.  
"I have enjoyed what we have, and I don't want to ruin it," Urushihara replied, feeling his heart sink because he can feel his partner's frustration.  
Yata's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and slight anger, thinking that his partner may have been unsatisfied with him, "I get it... Are you trying to let me go by letting me down easy? I don't want to get in your way if that's it, you can keep the sleeping bag, I've got to go," he said as he struggled to put his clothes back on in the dark room, pain ringing in his chest.  
"Misaki, no, that's not it... would you wait..." Urushihara whispered, but many of his words failed to reached Yata's ears as he frantically gathered his belongings and quietly slipped out the door.  
"Mi...sa...k," Urushihara whispered, confused about what happened, then realized his cheeks were wet with tears.  
The continuing sound of Urushihara's quiet sobs forced Ashiya to sit and speak with his fellow general. "Why do you cry Lucifer? Is it for that human?" Ashiya asked, touching Urushihara's face to feel the tears that have fallen.  
"Nothing Alciel, I'm fine," Urushihara turned his face away from Ashiya's hand.  
"It's ok, you shouldn't be interacting with humans anyway," but these words did not make Urushihara feel any better.  
"I care for him Alciel, I don't know why, but I do, and I really don't know what just happened. Did I do something wrong, Alciel?"  
"I know you care for him, I was awake while you shared yourself with him," Ashiya admitted.  
"Alciel, you goddamned pervert..." Urushihara managed a slight giggle.  
"Why don't you follow him? At least return his blanket thing to him," Ashiya suggested.  
"No, not this time, I don't know where he is headed, and he is on that skateboard thing, he will move much faster than I can walk," Urushihara told Ashiya as he dressed in the attire handed to him by the latter.  
"Why not fly? At least make sure he reaches his destination safely," Ashiya grinned.  
"Are you permitting me to use demonic power, Alciel?"  
"Yes, but try not to destroy anything."  
Alciel conjured whatever reserved magic he had and transferred it to Lucifer, following the fallen angel outside to allow room for his impressive wingspan.  
"Get out of here before Sire awakens." Alciel forced the sleeping bag into Lucifer's arms, shoving the angel off of the stairs.  
Lucifer tried flying over the route to HOMRA first. Cloaked by the night sky, he flew freely, allowing the wind to sweep through his feathered wings.  
**  
'What was I thinking? That this guy would be any different from that monkey, Saruhiko? I've enjoyed what we had... he didn't even care about gaining a friend, he probably just wanted to fuck...' Yata's thoughts were racing through his mind, he felt shameful to have let his guard down with someone he hardly knew. When he reached Scepter Four's base, he skated hard. The board popped so loud as it slammed down on the concrete.  
The loud noise in front of the building distracted the only person in the building, Fushimi, from his work.  
When Fushimi exited his base to see what had been causing the racket, Yata was sitting on his board looking at the ground.  
"What are you doing out here, Mi...Sa...Ki?" Fushimi asked, annoyed.  
Yata cringed at the sound of his name coming from Fushimi's lips, and looked up at him, "Oh, Saru, what are you doing here this late?" Yata asked, trying to ignore Fushimi's sarcasm.  
Fushimi walked over to the man and crouched down resting his elbows on his knees, "It's Wednesday, you know I always work late on Wednesdays. Now, what are you doing here?"  
"This is the only place that's well lit at this time of night," Yata retorted.  
Tilting his head slightly, he sucked his teeth and asked, "Where's your little foreign friend?"  
"I don't know, and I don't care,"  
"Awe, poor Misaki. Did someone else leave you? I've got to say, that kid catches on quick," Fushimi leans in closer, putting his hand on Yata's head to run his fingers through his hair, moist with sweat. Yata hesitantly leaned into Fushimi's hand. 'Why has his attitude changed?' he questioned himself.  
In the quiet of the night, Fushimi put his arm around Yata, "When are you going to wake up Misaki, and leave the red clan? Reisi is really strong and caring, sometimes I think he is too soft, but he would take you in if I vouched for you. It would be like old times," Fushimi spoke softly before leaning further in to place his lips on Yata's.  
Yata felt soothed, and for a moment, opened his mouth to slide his tongue over Fushimi's. "Saru," Yata gasped as he snapped back to reality. He pushed Fushimi away, "What are you doing? I can't leave Mikoto-Sama and the clan, they have been there for me, why don't you come back to us?"  
"No, it's a dead-end in that clan, Mikoto has his members playing the parts of hoodlums and punks, they are going nowhere," Fushimi snapped back.  
"Mikoto-Sama gives me the opportunity to be myself, I don't have to wear some stiff monkey suit, and hail to orders and procedures," Yata stated.  
"Why don't you come inside for some coffee, Misaki, so I can tell you all about how your precious Mikoto worked like a little bitch today for Scepter Four, under my supervision," Fushimi challenged his opponent.  
"You bastard, take that comment back, Mikoto-Sama is a great king, he is kind, and caring, and accepts me and the other members for who we are," Yata said, igniting his red aura, as he threw a punch aimed at Fushimi's head. Fushimi was able to move his head, but the fist caught him in his throat. Fushimi stood and drew his sword, igniting his blue aura. Swinging the sword at Yata, who was already on his board coming toward Fushimi. Yata swerved to avoid the sword, but it caught the sleeve of his sweater and tore it open slightly. He leaned down, using his hand to guide him as he quickly turned to roll in the direction facing Fushimi. He pushed a pop shuvit and kicked the board into Fushimi, who had just regained his balance. The board hit his chest with such a blow it knocked Fushimi over. Yata recovered his board quickly and started coming at his rival again. Fushimi jumped to his feet and quickly withdrew two throwing knives, "Don't make me do this, Misaki, I don't want to hurt you," he called out to the man who was already working out his next move, oblivious to the knives in Fushimi's hand. Scepter Four's third in command threw the knives in Yata's direction, but the skateboard came up deflecting them. While the skater was taken by surprise, Fushimi swung his saber at him again, but this time, slashed him from the left side of his chest across his torso to his right hip. Yata abandoned his board. Fushimi rushed over to him, but Yata was back on his feet. He grabbed his board and made contact with Fushimi's head. "You tried to kill me, you bastard," he screamed.  
Lucifer heard the commotion and saw the red and blue auras spark in the dark. He flew at a very high speed to get there before something drastic happened, after all it could be Yata fighting. He smelled the iron scented wine leaking from Yata's chest. He swooped down, grabbing Yata to join him in flight.  
"Misaki, I lost it, I'm sor...Misaki? Misaki...? Where the hell did he go?" Fushimi looked around for Yata.  
"What the fuck? Where am I? What's happening?" Yata rambled his questions. He looked up to see a purple aura around, a well dressed figure with large black wings. "Lucifer...?" He murmured more to himself than his kidnapper, but the being heard him. He gave Yata a concerning look, then nodded.  
"What are you?"  
Lucifer couldn't answer, although he tried. The change in form had forced him to use his formal language, a language not understandable by humans. He put his hand on Yata's head and transferred images to him instead.  
Yata became fearful, feeding into Lucifer's demonic strength.  
"Omni et pacem, omni securi te, amo te," Lucifer spoke to him, trying to calm him.  
Confused, Yata looked up, and fell into Lucifer's embrace. They stopped, floating outside of the window to Yata's room. Lucifer used the fear he had siphoned from Yata during flight, gaining enough energy to teleport them into the room. He lay Yata down on his bed and began healing his wound. Exhausted from his expenditure, Lucifer kissed Yata's lips and collapsed onto the floor. His wings disappeared, leaving a few black feathers behind, scattered around him.  
Yata looked to where his wound had been, only to see his torso healed and scar-less. Yata picked up the feather on his chest and held it against his face. The smell of morning glory and fresh dew lifted his senses. He peered over the edge of his bed at the sleeping demon. "I love you too," he whispered, still holding the feather against his face.  
**  
When Alciel re-entered the apartment, he was greeted by a very pissed-off Overlord Satan, in full demonic form, with horns, strength, and seething demonic essence. Satan grabbed Alciel by the tip of his pointed ear and dragged him further into the apartment. "What are you up to?" He growled at his general.  
"Sire, Lucifer found a way to harness power that we may be able to convert to our demonic power, but he had to go see to it that his friend made it safely, I allowed him to fly, Sire... Please understand it was for a good cause," Alciel pleaded.  
Pulling Alciel by his dragonkin tail, he led him outside.  
Alciel pulls away, freeing himself from Satan's clutch, "Sire, please... What if someone sees us, my Lord. We are exposed..." Alciel continued.  
"Shut up and let's go, we are going to find him, but first..." Satan commanded, while gazing upon Alciel's prominent, muscular, demonic form.  
"Sire...?"  
**  
Grabbing and pulling at the grass, Alciel crawls out from the shed behind the apartment building. He is pulled to his feet by a whistling Overlord Satan grabbing the disheveled Alciel by his cloak.  
"Sire... this way, I am picking up his scent," Alciel announces, leading his king.  
Satan and his number one general halt over HOMRA's base, lowering themselves to a window harboring magical residue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: more descriptive session... Fushimi trades in his Scepter Four monkey suit


	4. Chapter 4

Urushihara awakened from his unconscious state to see Emi, Suzuno, Maou, and Ashiya standing over him back at the Devil’s castle.  
"Oh good, you're awake," Emi said shrewdly with her arms crossed. "Maou, we need to tell him," she directed her gaze toward Maou, who leaned his head on Ashiya's shoulder, staring at the floor. He stirred at the sound of his name, shifted his eyes toward her, and nodded. "Lucifer, we need a scene to cause fear to gain enough magic to open the gate, we're going home," he spoke still watching Emi.  
"What are you talking about, and where is Misaki?" Urushihara asked nervously.  
"He's fine, we had to put him to sleep before entering the room and taking you out," Maou answered as sypathetically as he could.  
"Why do we have to leave?"  
Emilia standing in front of him, with her arms still crossed, explained, "The corruption at the church was discovered, and the church went under, but the main perpetrators fled, we are building an alliance to rebuild Ente Isla, we are needed, Lucifer."  
Lucifer smiled with excitement at the suggestion to go back home to Ente Isla, but couldn't shake the heavy sadness, accompanied by the memories of the brief time he shared with Yata, that caused his chest to fall heavy with each breath.  
"When do we leave?" Lucifer asked, but was cut off by Emilia before he could say anything else.  
"Now!"  
Alciel, having reserved the most power, conjures up enough for himself and Lucifer to cause enough damage to the city, and terrorize innocent people in order to gain power from their fear. Emi, skeptically watching the demons’ methods, floats nearby to observe they do not go too far. However, even with Emi watching, Lucifer still tries to push the limit, crushing a metro train full of passengers after torturing them. Emilia quickly flew toward him with her sacred sword in hand, but Overlord Satan came between them. Lucifer’s fun was over. “I was only trying to get a rise out of you stiffs… Goddamnit…” he complained to Satan.  
“This isn’t fun or funny, we are only doing this to get home,” Satan responded to him apathetically.  
“I still have some of this,” Lucifer said holding a few bottles of Emi’s Holy Vitamin ‘B’ bottles.  
“Where did you get that?” Emilia asked the conniving thief of an angel.  
“From your place…” he told her while throwing the bottle to her.  
Alciel managed to open the gate. Lucifer, Emilia, and Crestia Bel entered first. Alciel waited for his king who put the city at ease, cleaning the mess and erasing the memories of the civilians before escaping through the gate, “I’m sorry Chiho, I know I promised to help you at work today…” he muttered to himself.  
**  
Yata awoke in his room alone. He surveyed the room for his demonic partner, but he had gone. ‘I’ll go to his apartment, maybe he got up and went home’ he thought to himself. He looked down at his clothes, seeing his shirt torn and decorated with blood. ‘First, I need to change. Damn Saru for catching me off guard like that.’  
After rummaging through his closet and finding a shirt, he grabbed his board on his way out of the room and left HOMRA’s base. Memories of walking Urushihara home helped him remember the route he had only taken a couple of times. The day was quiet and still, not usual for a weekday. Yata arrived at the apartment and approached the dangerous stairs with caution. ‘It sounds quiet in there, surely they are not all still sleeping at this hour… Maybe they are all out,’ he thought as he knocked for the third time. Averting his eyes to the door knob, questioning whether the door is locked or not, he rides out the last of his patience and knocks once more. ‘Hmmm, it’s unlocked, but no one is here.’ Everything was left in its place, the mat and blankets on the floor, the laptop and handheld gaming system on the stand, junk food wrappers and half-finished drinks surrounding the stand, and prepped food left on the counter. ‘Maybe they had to go to a store… I could ask that lady, the owner, if she had seen them… oh wait, she is out of town… hmmm.’  
“Fushimi-San, you wanted to talk to me?” Munakata Reisi, captain of Scepter Four asked a sullen Fushimi.  
“I think I need to take a leave of absence,” he answered.  
Reisi’s interest piqued upon hearing the request, “Oh yea? What would be your condition?”  
“I need to help someone… more like I need to make it up to someone,” Fushimi answered shyly.  
Munakata Reisi needed no explaining judging by his gesture and expression, “I understand.” Munakata had known about Fushimi’s relationship with Yata since both men joined the Reds together. He remembered coming into Scepter Four’s base, unseen, late on a Wednesday, the first Wednesday Fushimi volunteered to work the late shift, and seeing the lonely tears spilling from Fushimi’s crystal blue eyes onto the desk. He remembered being in his office finishing his work on another occassion, when he heard sounds of a light argument turn into moans of pleasure, walking out of his office to catch a small glimpse of Fushimi on top of Yata in his peripheral vision. ‘They had no idea I was still in the building… Fools.’  
Fushimi turned to walk out of Munakata Reisi’s office, then left Scepter Four’s building. He walked the streets over near HOMRA’s base, hoping he would run into Yata, but he didn’t. About a block away from HOMRA’s base, Fushimi sat on the curb, tired and depressed. It began to rain heavily, but Fushimi sat there oblivious and unamused.  
Four hours had passed, with the rain not letting up, hiding the tears that rode the raindrops down Fushimi’s face, ‘Mi…Sa…Ki…’ the syllables played through his mind as he got up to walk away.  
‘It’s been two days since I have heard anything from Fushimi, I better go check on him,’ Munakata thought to himself while searching Fushimi’s previous work.  
“Lieutenant Awashima, I am leaving to run an errand, please take care of things for me while I’m gone, I shouldn’t be long,” he called to his second in command.  
“Hai, Captain.”  
Munakata walked up the stairs, onto the porch of Fushimi’s house. He knocked on the door, but received no answer. ‘Where the hell is that guy? Hmmm, what’s this, the door is unlocked?’ Munakata opened the door and walked into the home. The first floor of the house is immaculate, not a speck of dust anywhere, nor a fiber out of place. He took his shoes off at the door, placing them neatly in the small corner to the left of the door, on a small wooden rack. To his right is an opening to the living room. The floor, covered in a crimson red carpet, looks as if it has never been walked on. A royal blue love seat and sofa set arranged in the shape of an ‘L’ along the wall, following the back right corner, look brand new and undisturbed. A large royal blue recliner chair, matching the sofa set, sat to the left, a small table stand with a small crimson colored lamp on it, placed next to it. The stairs, also lined in crimson carpet are directly in front of him. Holding onto the smooth cherry wood banister, he climbed his way up the stairs. Fushimi’s door is open, and Munakata can see Fushimi sitting on the floor, leaned against his bed with a note pad and pen in his lap, asleep. He looked down at the papers surrounding Fushimi to see they were all addressed to Yata Misaki. ‘Ugh, this guy’s a mess… Maybe I better call Suoh.’  
“Fushimi-san, everything ok?”  
Fushimi lifted his head sleepily and nodded, then tipped over onto the floor. Munakata Reisi rushed over to tend to his third in command. “Fushimi-san,” he called reaching to soften Fushimi’s fall. ‘This guy is soaked, is this sweat?’ the captain inquired as he reached for Fushimi’s head to feel his temperature.  
He took his phone out, sighing, and called his Lieutenant, but there was no answer. He dialed another number and put the phone back up to his ear. “Suoh, I need help, I’m at Fushimi’s… he’s soaked with sweat and he is running a fever.” Putting a pillow under Fushimi to lay his head on, Munakata Reisi dropped his phone back into his pocket, then quickly ran down the stairs to get a bowl of ice water. ‘Where does he keep cloths and towels?’ When the blue captain returned upstairs he went into the bathroom and opened the cabinet to find cloths and towels. A sigh of relief escaped him as he pulled two cloths out and put them in the bowl of ice water. After grabbing a full size towel, he hurried back into Fushimi’s room and began to remove the man’s shirt, patting his head, neck, and chest with the cool cloths. He heard the sound of the front door push open, followed by the footsteps of, what sounded like, two people running up the stairs.  
Mikoto Suoh and Kamamoto Rikkio entered Fushimi’s room. “Kusanagi is outside with a car, we have to get him to the hospital,” Mikoto told Munakata Reisi. Reisi nodded his head in agreeance and began to help Rikkio lift and carry Fushimi out of the room and down the stairs, with Mikoto guiding them. Outside Kusanagi stood outside of the car, cigarette hanging from his lips, holding the back door open. He looked upon the sick man with pity as Munakata and Rikkio laid Fushimi down on the backseat of the car. Mikoto and Munakata slid in the back, sitting on the edge of the seat to keep Fushimi secure.  
“Ai, Kusanagi-san, what are you doing over this way?” Yata called out when he looked up and recognized Kusanagi shutting the back door of his car. The smile began to fade and his stomach turned sour when he looked more closely at Kusanagi’s expression and realized whose house the car was parked in front of. “…S…S…Saru…hiko…” escaped his lips in the form of a whisper. He skated over to Kusanagi to find out what was happening. Kusanagi looked sympathetically at him and opened his mouth to speak, but before any words spilled, Mikoto opened the window to speak. “Yata, we’re heading over to the hospital. I’d offer you to go with us, but, as you can see, we’re kind of full. You are welcome to meet us there, I’ll wait for you in the lobby.” Yata listened as Mikoto spoke, but he could not take his eyes off of Fushimi’s body lying pale and limp in the backseat. Mikoto noticed the horror in Yata’s face and the tears starting to fill his eyes. He softened his expression and smiled at his young vanguard.  
“You skitchin’ Yatagarasu?” Kusanagi asked before putting the car in gear. Yata nodded and grabbed the car’s bumper.  
Kusanagi pulled up in front of the hospital. Mikoto opened the door, got out and lifted Fushimi’s lower half while Reisi carefully moved out of the car supporting Fushimi’s upper half. Kamamoto Rikkio got out of the car and opened the hospital door for the two kings carrying blue’s third in command, followed by Yata who guided them in the hospital to ensure safety. Yata replaced Reisi in carrying Fushimi so that Reisi could sign him into the hospital. Yata listened as Reisi told the receptionist that he had not heard from Fushimi in a couple of days after requesting a leave of absence, and when he went to his home, he found Fushimi unresponsive. ‘What the hell? Fushimi took a leave of absence from his precious Scepter Four? What the fuck is going on? Did something happen? Is he in trouble? Is this somehow my fault? Did someone find out we fought the other night? He only scratched me, the wound wasn’t deep. I don’t think he even meant to hurt me, he was just caught off guard.’ Yata’s mind tried to process the situation. ‘Maybe he was sick and took a leave of absence to try to recover, but got worse.’ The receptionist, a burly man with glasses called for a gurney to be brought up to the front. Within two minutes, a nurse and two technicians came up to the front, wheeling a gurney, to which the technicians transferred Fushimi from the kings’ arms. Before the technicians took Fushimi into the back, waiting for Reisi to finish signing the paperwork, Yata leaned in, ran his fingers through Fushimi’s hair, and used the sleeve of his sweater to remove the sweat from Fushimi’s head. Reisi gestured to Mikoto to take Yata home when he noticed the few tears that had fallen on Fushimi’s pale face.  
“Yata, Rikkio, let’s go,” Mikoto called to his boys.  
“Suoh… Thank you for coming through for me,” Reisi said gratefully with a sigh of relief. Mikoto walked over to Reisi. He looked into the blue king’s deep blue eyes, lifted his hand to hold Reisi’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, and then smiled softly, “Anytime.” Putting his hands back in his pockets, Mikoto turned to catch up with his other HOMRA members who waited just outside the door for him.  
“Everything ok?” Kusanagi asked, lighting another cigarette. Mikoto nodded as he opened the door and claimed the front passenger seat. Kusanagi, fell into the driver’s seat and closed the door, but before he put the car in gear and drove off he whispered to Mikoto with a smile, “Suoh, you’re blushing.” Mikoto playfully shoved Kusanagi’s shoulder and laughed.  
Kusanagi poured each of them a drink when returning to the bar. “Yatagarasu, what happened to your friend, the foreigner?”  
“Don’t know, I went to visit him at his apartment and the place has been left untouched, it’s like they just up and left in a hurry,” Yata replied, thinking on that situation.  
“Maybe something came up and they had to travel back to their native country for a bit,” Kusanagi suggested. His plan was to distract Yata from stressing over what had happened to Fushimi, but his plan was not all that successful and the conversation between Yata and Kusanagi fell silent for a few minutes.  
“Kusanagi-san, what happened to him?” Yata finally asked the question that was violently pushing and turning his mind, wanting to erupt from his mouth like vomit, leaving a bitter taste on his tongue.  
Kusanagi told him about Reisi’s phone call to Mikoto asking for help and Reisi’s story of how he found Fushimi, “However, I received a phone call form an informant that someone was sitting on the curb outside of HOMRA in the storm, and Chitose reported using the back entrance because he saw Fushimi sitting on the curb in the storm the same night.”  
‘What the hell was he doing sitting on the curb in front of HOMRA in the rain for, stupid monkey probably got sick from being wet and cold,’ Yata thought to himself. “I’m going to the hospital,” he told Kusanagi.  
Yata left HOMRA and headed towards the hospital on his board, with his emotions causing him irritation and confusion. He was greeted by the receptionist, a tall, slim woman with red highlights in her brown hair, wearing a pair of black scrubs with white accents, and white crocs, at the main entrance of the hospital. She has a very warm and caring approach and smile, almost motherly, “Hello, welcome! What can I do for you, sir?”  
“Hi, yeah, I’m looking for a Fushimi Saruhiko, he was admitted this afternoon in the emergency room,” he managed to keep his thoughts straight as he asked.  
The woman checked her computer for records of admitted patients, “Ah, yes, Fushimi Saruhiko, admitted by Munakata Reisi, it looks like he has been moved to the pulmonary unit on the west wing of the fourth floor, room 421-B, do you know how to get there?”  
“No, not really,” he admitted.  
“There’s an elevator just around the corner on the right, that will take you to the North side of the hospital, then just take a left when getting off the elevator and you should walk right into the west side, then follow the numbers,” she explained with a smile.  
“Thank you, I got it,” he said as he left the desk, following her directions.  
The elevator was small and stuffy. Riding in elevators always reminded Yata of the time he and Fushimi were stuck in an elevator for twenty minutes in his mother’s apartment building. He reached the fourth floor without trouble, stepped off the elevator and headed toward the west wing. ‘421-B, this is it.’  
“Sir, are you here to see someone?” A short, thick nurse with short brown hair in a pixie cut called to him.  
“Yes, I was told this is the room,” he stated, becoming irritated.  
“Ok, will you be staying all night, I can find a cot for you to sleep on and get you some blankets,” she offered.  
“Uh… yea, thank you,” he replied, shocked at the offer for him to spend the night in the room with a patient.  
He walked into the room. A bathroom to his left was open with the light left on, he reached in and turned it off. A bedside stand to the left of Fushimi’s bed had a small lamp and admittance papers on it. On the opposite side of the bed, a bedside table held a small pitcher of water, room temperature, and Fushimi’s glasses. He grabbed the water pitcher and walked out of the room with it to the ice and water machine to fill it with fresh ice water, then returned to the room, placing it back on the table.  
He looked down at Fushimi, lying unconscious in the bed, blanket tucked around him. The nurse entered the room with a small folding cushion and a blanket, set it on the floor near the bed, then left the room to answer another patient call. Yata sat on the edge of Fushimi’s bed, touching Fushimi’s head and running his fingers through his wet black hair. Tubing ran from bags hung on a pole, connecting at a point, and inserted into a vein in his left arm. ‘Vancomycyn?’  
He took off his shoes and the sweater tied around his waist, then shifted himself to lay on the edge of the bed, stretching his arm over Fushimi. Lying next to the man he had loved for so many years gave him some comfort, but looking at Fushimi in such a helpless state brought tears to his eyes. He whispered into Fushimi’s ear, “Saru, I’m sorry this happened to you.” He let out a small chuckle and continued, “Hmm, if you were awake right now you’d probably punch me for being in here, and you’d kick me out… Saru, I love you.” More tears spilled from his eyes as he tried to stifle his crying. He quieted quickly when he heard Fushimi breath in deeply and shift his body, an arm stretching out under Yata, “Hmm, Misaki, I love you,” Fushimi whispered while sleeping.  
‘Huh?’ “Saru? Are you awake?” Yata asked, but there was no response from Fushimi. He smiled to himself, ‘He must be dreaming.’ Yata closed his eyes and peacefully slept.


	5. Chapter 5

“Excuse me, I’m sorry sir, we do not recommend that the guests sleep in the patients’ beds, it is for the safety of the patients,” the nurse whispered to Yata, tapping his shoulder to awaken him. He opened his eyes, orienting himself to the hospital room, looked at Fushimi sleeping next to him, then to the clock on the wall to see only two hours have passed. Yata slid off the bed, out of the nurse’s way while she set up for Fushimi’s breathing treatment, and slipped out of the room quietly with his board and his shoes, standing out of view just outside the door to put his shoes on. “Mr. Fushimi, excuse me Mr. Fushimi, I’m going to set you up with a breathing treatment now to open your lungs,” he heard the nurse say. “Un,” Fushimi answered her.  
“Are you feeling better? Did you enjoy the time with your visitor? I was sure he was spending the nigh…”  
“What visitor?” Fushimi cut the nurse off.  
Yata took off, walking quickly but quietly down the hall, still able to hear the nurse’s conversation with Fushimi.  
“He didn’t give his name, he was kind of short, wore a hat, and, oh yea, he had a skateboard with him,”  
“Misakiiii!” Yata heard Fushimi cry his name as he slipped into the elevator and hit the button for the ground level. ‘That was close, he’d probably be pissed off if he caught me there,’ he thought to himself while catching his breath.  
Fushimi couldn’t sleep after his breathing treatment. He sat up in his hospital bed, with the lamp on, trying to concentrate on reading, but the thought of Yata coming to visit him without waking him left him feeling disturbed, hurt, and yet, quizzically happy. A rumbling sound like thunder distracted him, causing him to avert his eyes to the bedside table that shook pushing the pitcher of ice water off onto the floor. ‘An earthquake, why?’ His thoughts were interrupted by his hospital room door slamming shut. Adrenaline charging through his body, overcoming his weakened state, causing him to feel fear and excitement. A winged figure emitting a violet aura appeared in front of him. “It’s you, the foreigner,” he said with a mirthless smile.  
“Hmmm, your bodies are too frail, I swear,” Lucifer muttered to himself.  
“I now see why you disappeared, you are the weirdest strain,” Fushimi commented.  
“Strain? I am the great Demon General, Fallen Arch Angel, Lucifer,” He introduced himself properly, then silenced Fushimi before he could make another remark. “I’m not here to cause you trouble, nor do I have any intentions on hurting you,” Lucifer explained, unamused. “I’m here to ask a favor of you.”  
Fushimi rolled his eyes apathetically, yet his facial expression couldn’t shake the confusion he felt.  
“I can no longer be here, I have returned to my world. I know you love Misaki…” and I know he still loves you,” Lucifer started, saying the latter part of his last sentence downheartedly. He crawled onto the bed, up Fushimi’s legs, bringing his lips very close to Fushimi’s. Fushimi wanted to push the creature away from him, but he was slightly paralyzed and had choice but to meet the creature’s violet eyes. “I want you to look after him, make him happy, and love him like he deserves to be loved,” Lucifer finished before closing his lips over Fushimi’s slightly parted lips. Fushimi felt warm, despite Lucifer’s cold kiss, and his body began to regenerate, healing from the illness that had nearly incapacitated him.  
Lucifer, sensing the gate slowly closing, broke the kiss, leaving Fushimi feeling intoxicated. “I have to leave,” he told Fushimi, who shifted his softened crystal blue eyes down in a disappointed manner, “Hmm,” Lucifer smirked, looking upon Fushimi. “You humans really are simple, just promise me you will take care of Misaki, and love him.” Fushimi looked back to Lucifer and nodded once before Lucifer vanished, and Fushimi noticed the sounds of the hospital livening again.  
Back at HOMRA, Yata played some of Totsuka Tatara’s old recordings, trying to wind down. Thoughts of old memories raced through his mind; the HOMRA family together and having a good time, his birthdays that HOMRA made so special, the good times he and Fushimi shared together, the nights he ran the club for Mikoto and Kusanagi that Fushimi was there professing his love to him, the short lived time he spent with Urushihara, ‘or Lucifer, whatever the fuck he wants to call himself.’ Yata couldn’t help but feel a slight bitterness toward the fallen angel who only opened himself, exposing who he truly was, before vanishing, what seemed like, completely off the planet. A knock on his door brought him out of his tranced state, ‘Who the hell is knocking on my door at this hour? Ugh, I bet Kusanagi needs me to run an errand for him, or something.’ He got up off of his bed and walked to the door. “What could you possibly need from me Kusan…” he began to say as he unlocked and opened the door, “...agi-san…” he finished in a low tone when he opened the door to see not Kusanagi, but Fushimi standing before him. “Um, Saru… This is a surprise, I thought you were in the hospital…”  
“Yea, the pneumonia seems to have cleared, so I signed myself out, can I come in?”  
“Yea, sure…” Yata shook his head in question, “Pneumonia doesn’t just clear up in a day, you should be back at the hospital resting and getting your medicine. And how did you get in here?”  
“I feel fine, Misaki, and I came in through the front door, Kusanagi told me I could come up here.”  
As Yata turned to walk back toward his bed, Fushimi grabbed his arm. Yata looked back at Fushimi, shocked, as Fushimi pulled him in to embrace him. “Saru, what are you doing?”  
“Don’t ask questions, Misaki,” Fushimi told Yata, moving his hands up to hold and caress Yata’s face, looking into Yata’s surprised hazel eyes, and moving his lips close to Yata’s, “…just go with it,” he whispered, connecting his lips with Yata’s.  
Yata’s eyes slowly closed and he melted into Fushimi’s kiss and embrace. He turned Yata around and held him close from behind. Fushimi moved his hands up Yata’s sleeveless athletic shirt, lightly rubbing his chest and abdomen. Yata’s nipples became sensitive as Fushimi ran his fingers over them, lightly pinching them, sending a euphoric sensation throughout his body. Fushimi allowed his fingertips to follow Yata’s sternum down to his naval, then to dance along the elastic waistline of his shorts. Yata inhaled sharply at this play, and his breath fell heavy at Fushimi’s hand passing the elastic waistline into his shorts to feel that Red’s vanguard was already hard. Fushimi pushed his own stiffened member against him as he lightly stroked Yata’s hard cock by pushing the tip against the interior of his hand and pulling outward. He used his free hand to help the young man lift his shirt over his head to remove it, then placed his hand firmly on Yata’s upper abdomen, guiding Yata’s body on top of him as they slid to the floor in a sitting position. Taking his hand back out of Yata’s pants, Fushimi allowed Yata to turn and face him. Still sitting on his partner, Yata leaned into kiss Fushimi’s lips, while helping him remove his tee-shirt and undo his belt, button, and zipper of his jeans for access into his pants. Fushimi moaned quietly on exhale at his partner’s touch. He lifted his pelvis and slid his pants down passed his hips.  
Yata studied what his partner was doing, ‘Huh, he wants to make love…’ Yata stood to remove his shorts and grab the blanket off of his bed while Fushimi pulled his pants off and tossed them aside. Yata wrapped the blanket around himself and straddled Fushimi, as he fell back into Fushimi’s embrace. Yata removed Fushimi’s glasses and set them beside the bed. Fushimi looked at Yata, kissed his nose, and then his lips. With his hands holding Yata’s waist, he began to grind his pelvis slightly, pushing his cock against Yata’s.  
Fushimi reached under the bed from where he sat, feeling for a bottle of lubricating gel he had seen, and pulled it out. Yata smiled, “Still in the same spot you dropped it.” Fushimi pulled Yata in and kissed him hard, his tongue gliding over his partner’s, biting Yata’s lip as he pulled back smiling. Yata took the lubricant from Fushimi, poured enough to cover the entire palm of his hand, and began to coat Fushimi’s dick with it, using playful strokes as he leaned forward to nip and kiss at Fushimi’s neck. Fushimi took the bottle from Yata and squirt the contents directly onto Yata’s member, using his hand to work the gel over its entirety. Yata began stroking faster, his facial expression of pure enjoyment watching his partner cry out and writhe beneath him. “Un, Misaki…” Fushimi pulled Yata onto himself, slowly forcing himself deep inside of Yata. “Ahh Saru, don’t move yet…” Yata moaned in pain with a hint of pleasure. Yata began to slowly move up and down, riding Fushimi’s throbbing cock. Fushimi’s body trembles with a surge of every emotion and sensation humanly possible. He begins to fondle and stroke Yata’s member faster, as he holds Yata’s body close to his own with his other arm. “Ahhhnnn, S… Saru…Hiko… I’m…so…close, hai…” Yata moaned between his panting. Fushimi could feel Yata’s strong muscles tighten around his dick, he continued pumping at the young skater’s dripping cock. “Un, Saru, catch me, swallow me, I’m… Ahhhn…” Yata’s body let go, exploding what can only be a tangible substitute of his love for Fushimi, shooting far enough to reach Fushimi’s parted lips, and spilling only what was left to drizzle out onto Fushimi’s abdomen and pelvis.  
Fushimi licked his lips, tasting his partner, “Hmmm, un…” Fushimi moaned as Yata continued to take Fushimi inside of him. His partner’s explosion pushed him over the edge, feeling the young man’s muscles tighten, and seeing the pleasure after his partner’s thirst is quenched. He held Yata tight as he braced to blow, “Ahhh… I… Love… You… Mi…Sa…Kiiiiiiii…” Fushimi couldn’t hold out any longer and spilled his warmth inside of Yata while calling his name. Both men collapsed on one another to regain their breath and stamina. Fushimi tipped his head back, leaning against the wall, until the dizzy spell passed.  
Yata lifted himself up off of Fushimi and laid beside his lover, pulling the blanket over the both of them. Fushimi put his arm around Yata and held him in a close embrace, “I love you Misaki,” he said as his breath returned to normal.  
“I love you too, Saruhiko, please come back to HOMRA, so we can be together again,” Yata whispered, drifting off to sleep in the early morning hour. For the first time in months, Fushimi was able to fall asleep happy and comfortably, yet he felt uncomfortable with Yata's request to return to HOMRA. He smiled, nuzzling his head against Yata’s, and let his eyes close as sleep took him over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shattered remains of Ente Isla reflect the state of Maou and his crew of Angels and Demons

With energy levels depleting, the troop falls from the portal to the jagged, desolate ground of Ente Isla. Lucifer strains to shift his eyes up to the shrinking portal just in time to see it close and vanish. The memories of his life on earth slipping painfully from his senses, his lips forming 'Misaki', dry and inaudible. He then averts his gaze over to the bodies of those who fell through the portal with him, lying motionless. A sigh escapes him as he succumbs to coma.  
*** "NON... ALCIEL..." Maou's cries and guttural growls pull Lucifer back to a conscious state, "...nihil...nihil..." Lucifer sat up, holding his head to stop the ringing echoes, and opened his eyes to see Maou fighting to climb to his feet by gripping the legs of an impaled Alciel. "O stercore! Expositis in spica induruit horrida barbis!" Emilia exclaimed alerting the rest of the crew and bringing them to their feet, painfully. Maou, now on his feet, begins pushing at Alciel's body. "Emilia! Lucifer! Adiuva me!" Strength and power returning to them, the three break Alciel free from the jagged spike and Maou rushes to breathe demonic essence back into his body. Alciel jolts to life, his severe wounds healing. " Ego sum in aere in aeternum, Pater." Maou reaches his arms around Alciel and pulls himself in tight against the draconian demon. "Domine mi?"  
Lucifer rolls his eyes, sighing, and takes flight to scout the rest of the broken Ente Isla. He notices the church reduced to rubble, save the scrying orb that remained through the destruction under it's pavilion like structure. 'Hmmm, ego postulo video'. Lucifer dives down toward the church's remains, landing gracefully on the wreckage. He walks to the orb and gently traces 'YATA MISAKI' with his finger. The orb becomes bright. Clouds form inside the orb, giving the appearance of an electrical storm flashing, before clearing to reveal the image. 

***

Fushimi wakes with the morning light pouring through the windows. He looks to Yata, nestled up against him and smiles. His phone begins ringing and he struggles to reach his pants to pull it out of the pocket before it wakes Yata. Seeing it is Lieutenant Awashima, he silences the ring and sends a text. Fushimi, gently and quietly, moves himself away from Yata, reaching for his clothes. Fully dressed, he sits against the wall next to Yata, looking down at the young vibrant man still sleeping peacefully. '...Come back to Homra, so we can be together again...' Yata's words played over again in his mind. Tears pool in his crystal blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Misaki," Fushimi whispers as he leans down to kiss Yata's head, then stands and exits the room quietly.  
***  
"Et mater irrumator," Lucifer growls under his breath.  
***

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Fushimi is greeted by Mikoto, leaning against the rail post with arms folded. "Well, well... what are you doing here, Saruhiko? I thought you were sick... You missed us that much you faked an illness?"  
"Good night? Where is he? Still sleeping?" Kusanagi, mischievously smirking, questions Fushimi from behind the bar.  
Fushimi looks over to Kusanagi, then back to Mikoto. "Can it, Suoh, I've got to go..."  
Mikoto gestures for Kusanagi, then turns away, walks to the sofa, lets his body fall onto the plush cushions, then puts a cigarette to his mouth and lights it.  
"It would mean a lot to him if you stayed," Kusanagi said casually as he came out from behind the bar, walking toward Fushimi. Fushimi softened his expression and looked to Mikoto, "Suoh, please, Reisi is waiting for me." Mikoto nodded his head, then waved his hand nonchalantly, gesturing for Fushimi to go. Hesitating only briefly to look back toward the stairs, he left the cozy tavern's front door. Kusanagi shifted his weight onto his right hip, folded his arms and gave a slight nod to get Mikoto's attention while they both watched Fushimi walk off.  
"Hmm... You think Reisi even knows he is out of the hospital?"

"Heh... He know's... They called him," Mikoto exhaled with his last drag, "...And he's pissed," he finished while putting his cigarette out in the ashtray. Kusanagi rolled his eyes and walked behind the bar to retrieve his ringing phone. "This is Kusanagi... Seri? Yes... I'm always open for you... You know..." Kusanagi's words became more indistinct, minus an occasional chuckle, as he lowered his voice to an inaudible whisper. Mikoto looked to pants pocket when he felt his phone vibrate longer than an ordinary text notification. He pulled it out to see Munakata was calling him. "Reisi..."  
Kusanagi hung up the phone and turned to an empty sofa. Mikoto was gone. He walked over to the door, but did not see Mikoto anywhere outside the doors of Homra either. Turning to Dewa, who was sitting on the adjacent sofa playing a game on his phone, he asked, "Did he just leave?"  
"Yea," Dewa replied quickly without taking his eyes off of his phone. "I think he was on his phone," he added. Kusanagi smiled understandingly, "Oh, heheh, Suoh, that man holds your bleeding heart in his hands... I wish you would just admit it," he exhaled the words while staring out beyond the glass pane of the tavern door. His trance is broken by Yata bursting down the stairs with his skateboard. He passes Kusanagi and runs out the door without a word. "What the fuck is wrong with this crew?" Kusanagi questions himself under his breath loud enough for Dewa to hear. Dewa averts his gaze to Kusanagi and shrugs. "...And where the fuck is Chitose?" Dewa feels the intimidation directed at him and shrugs again. "I'll put money on it that he's out with some hooker or ripping off a drug dealer..."  
"Or, he could be gathering the information that you sent him to get..." Dewa responded to Homra's usually cool tempered second in command.  
"That guy never comes back from a mission without trouble," Kusanagi said assured.  
***

The sound of shuffling gravel came from just behind the pavilion wall, "Lucifer? Quod non est?"  
"Olba! Habeo ad terram. Adiuva me."  
"Cur ego te undique et malum," Lucifer's eyes became a soft, bright amethyst, his radiance glowing as bright as heaven's light. Tears began to well at the bottom of his amethyst pools. Olba looked up to the sky upon hearing the crackling of thunder. A soft rain began plummeting against the ground as a droplet escaped, working its way down Lucifer's soft cheek. Olba pulled his hood over his head and rushed to kneel before Lucifer. "Quaeso, nolite flere, Angelus bonus non est clamor." Olba stands and embraces the fallen angel. "Ego auxiliatus sum tibi." Lucifer draws from both his demonic magic and his angelic powers, Olba feeding into his magic with his own holy magic to create a magical rift.  
In the distance, Satan and Alciel sense the use of magic. Both turn to see the rift beginning to tear open the universe, "Lucifer..." Satan gasps the name just before Alciel takes flight heading in the direction of the magical rift. Satan reaches for Alciel to pull him back, just missing, him he quickly takes off, following closely behind him.  
Landing on the ruins of the church, Alciel and Satan look up to the portal in awe. The static of so much magical energy teases Satan's senses, causing him to turn away briefly to gain control of himself. Alciel embraces the feeling and takes flight, aiming to grasp Lucifer before he enters the portal. Satan quickly turning back upon hearing Alciel leave the ground and quickly takes off after him. Alciel reaches out, Lucifer's foot slipping free from his grasp, as Satan's grip pulls him back. "Alciel! Dimittite eum." The irritation on Alciel's expression fades when he turns to see something he has never seen before in Satan's eyes. Satan grips Alciel's shoulders, pulls him in, and kisses the overstimulated draconian demon deeply. Alciel's shock fades with the warmth of Satan's kiss, he closes his eyes accepting the kiss, and both blissfully fall to the ruins below. The kiss breaks when both demons hear the tattering of rubble. They dart their attention in the direction from which the sounds came to see Olba staring at them intently. Both Alciel and Satan stand, brush themselves off, and look mischievously at one another, then avert their gaze back to Olba. Fearful, Olba runs to escape. He is lifted up by his robes and looks up to see a menacing Alciel chuckling at him as they fly to where Satan has teleported, an uncovered entrance to an underground basement.

***

An earthquake erupts as the portal opens in Earth's sky, hurling Lucifer to the ground in front of Homra.  
Kusanagi grabs Dewa off of the couch and moves back a few feet from where they were positioned, in front of the door. The dust settles and Kusanagi moves closer to the door to see what has upturned the street in front of his tavern. "That's..."  
"... Is that the foreigner that Yata was hanging out with?" Kusanagi looks to Dewa and nods slightly. The two men run out to retrieve the rebel angel and bring him inside Homra's base. Kusanagi reaches under Lucifer's arms lifting his upper half, Dewa grabs his legs. The men get him inside. "Get him to the sofa... Be gentle..."  
"Is... he..." Dewa starts to ask, but he is immediately cut off by Kusanagi, "No he seems to be breathing." Lucifer lay unconscious while the two pace around the sofa nervously.  
***

"Hmm...Suoh, thanks for meeting me here... cigarette?" Munakata pulls two cigarettes out of a brand new pack, putting one in his mouth and holding the other to Mikoto's mouth. Mikoto pulls it from Munakata's fingers with his lips inquisitively, using his aura to light both of their cigarettes. Mikoto pulls his first drag in then questions Munakata on exhale.  
"Heh... so what's up?"  
"Come with me, I want to show you something... Walk and talk?"  
"Hmm."

Munakata leads Mikoto along a path leading to a placid lake. He gently takes Mikoto's hand in his own, interlocking his fingers with Mikoto's. Piqued, Mikoto lets the cigarette fall out of his mouth to the ground. He looks to Munakata expectantly.  
"Suoh.."  
"Yes, Fushimi did stay at Homra last night, he isn't showing any signs of being sick though... so don't worry about it"  
A small chuckle escapes Munakata, "Suoh, I know this, I already spoke with Fushimi, that's not what I was going to speak about."  
The red king and blue king sit on a nearby bench. "But, speaking of clan members, we have Chitose and Erik in custody again," Muakata continued. Seeing Mikoto's apathetic look become firmer, "They are unharmed and Lieutenant Awashima has met with and spoke to Izumo already, Rikkio should be on his way to retrieve them." The red king sighed his relief.  
"Is that what you wanted to tell me?"  
Munakata smiles, stands, and yanks Mikoto up off the bench. Gripping Mikoto's jacket, he pulls Mikoto in close to him, jabbing the hilt of his sword into Mikoto's hip. His lips brushing against Mikoto's while his eyes seductively wander the red king's face, "Learn to control your boys." Before Munakata can push Mikoto away, Mikoto grabs hold of Munakata's coat, catching him by surprise, and pulling the blue clan's king down to the ground with him. Disheveled and irritated, Munakata leans up, pinning Mikoto down, and moves his face in close to Mikoto's so that his lips are slightly touching Mikoto's again. He smirks, "Don't..." His words are halted by Mikoto's tongue slipping into his mouth. Munakata drops his guard and returns the kiss. Mikoto removes Munakata's glasses from his face.  
"Oh...Suoh," he whispers. Mikoto nods. Munakata arches up and with his left hand begins fumbling to get his pants undone and pull them down enough to expose himself, as Mikoto arches up to get his pants down. He kicks his shoes off and pulls his legs out of the pants. Munakata spits on his hand and rubs it on his dick. Easing himself into Mikoto, he pushes the red king's legs up. He grasps Mikoto's member, holding it against his pelvis so that his body rocks against it. Munakata begins thrusting slowly. "And you wield a sword..." Munakata smiled at Mikoto's words and obeyed the command to thrust harder and faster. Sweat forms on Munakata's face, Mikoto's dick glides with ease between Munakata's hand and pelvis, slippery with sweat and pre-cum. "Uh... Mmmmnnnn....Suoh...Aaahh," Munakata's body tenses. Mikoto's breaths become rhythmic and an occasional moan accompanies them, "Un....Angh... Rei...si..." Mikoto closes his amber eyes and tilts his head back. The warm, viscous liquid splashes against Munakata's pelvis and drips over his hand. "Uhn... Suoh... I... have... I... always... Oh... Suoh..." Muakata gives one last thrust, spilling himself deep inside Mikoto. With his heart still racing, his depleted body drops against Mikoto's, his head laid on Mikoto's chest, "loved you."  
"Reisi?" Mikoto quietly gasped his name, the blue king quickly passed out on top of him. With exhaustion setting in, Mikoto slips into sleep.  
***

Seeing the positions of the blue and red swords of Domacles, Anna contacts Yata, "Misaki, do you see the position of Mikoto's and Munakata's Domacles? Meet me at home base and we will head to the location, they may be fighting, if there are more blues we will need to back Mikoto."  
*** Kusanagi sets another drink down for Lieutenant Awashima then leans on the bar propping a hand under his chin. "What's with the guy passed out on the couch?" Lieutenant Awashima sips her drink. "He's the foreign guy that Yata has been hanging out with. I'm not sure what happened to him, he seems to have fallen from the sky or off one of the buildings anyway, but he's been comatose for a while," Kusanagi explains looking toward the sofa near the front door. He notices Anna sitting in front of Homra's door. "Excuse me Seri," he says holding a finger up to imply he will just be a minute.  
"Oh... Hurry up Izumo, my martini is almost gone," Lieutenant Awashima replies to him right before she swallows the rest in one gulp.  
Reaching the front door, he sees Yata skate up to Anna, and the two take off down the street. "Well... Nevermind," he turns to Lieutenant Awashima, "Now, where were we? Another drink?"  
"I would love one, but I need to go soon," she said wrapping her arms around Kusanagi briefly.  
"You should sober up, need to lay down a while?" Kusanagi walks behind the bar to remove the empty glass and wipe the bar clean.  
Her eyes wander down Kusanagi's body until coming to rest on the obvious bulge in his pants. She smiles, "No, big man, but I believe you can help me sober up..." She climbs up on the bar, unbuttons her top, and puts her arms around Kusanagi's neck, but losing her balance she falls over the bar and on top of Kusanagi. Kusanagi unbuttons his shirt and removes it. Lieutenant Awashima removes her panties from under her skirt, situates herself on Kusanagi's legs, and begins to loosen his belt and unfasten the button of his jeans. He slides his thumbs on the inside of his pants and begins shifting them down. Awashima grasps his pants and finishes removing them. Working her way down to pull his pants off, she lets his member nestle between her luscious breasts, moving up and down on it momentarily. An audible breath exits through his mouth. She then adjusts herself over him and guides him inside of her.  
Kamamoto Rikkio enters Homra with Chitose and Erik. They hear the moans and giggles coming from behind the bar, "Kusanagi?"  
"Oh shit..." Kusanagi and Awashima both stand up, Awashima grasping her top closed, and Kusanagi gripping for any piece of clothing to cover himself.  
"Haha, what's this?"  
"Rikkio! Chitose! Erik! Uh, it's nothing..."  
"Doesn't look like 'nothing'," Erik mocks Red's second in command.  
Dewa comes down the stairs and passes the bar smirking. Chitose walks toward the bar, "And you accuse me of being with hookers," he says as he passes Dewa and hi-fives him. Lieutenant Awashima shoots a look of disgust in Chitose's direction.  
"Dewa!?"  
***

"Misaki, something is bothering you... What is it?" Yata turns to see sweet Anna"s concern.  
"It's nothing," he excuses her concern with a smile then looks away.  
"I see, you are torn... You do not have to tell me, but remember, even the strongest and bravest men feel fear and sorrow."  
"Mikoto-san doesn't," he mumbles.  
"That's not true, Misaki, he feels it greater than anyone else, but he is willing to face it to save his clan and the world."  
Yata looks to Anna and smiles then shifts his attention to their surroundings. "Where are we?"  
"We are on the path leading to the lake."  
"The lake?"  
"Well, it's more like a large pond."  
In the near distance, Yata can see two bodies collapsed, one wearing a Scepter Four coat over another he can only glimpse the bare legs of and an arm clothed by the sleeve of a jacket. He gasps as his heart rate picks up. His walk becomes a run with Anna trailing right behind him, "MIKOTO-SAN! NO!" Yata stops short before approaching the bodies, noticing the discarded shoes and pants on the ground before him. A closer examination of the bodies reveal them to be Mikoto and Munakata. Yata slowly walks around to stand at Mikoto's head. "MIKOTO-SAN! YOU HAVE KNOCKED ONE ANOTHER UNCONSCIOUS, WE SHOULD HAVE GOT HERE SOONER!"  
"Hmm..." Mikoto opens his eyes and looks up at Yata. Munakata begins to stir, "Such noise, insolent, uncalled for noise." He pushes himself up off of Mikoto with his arms.  
"HUH!?!" Yata exclaims seeing Munakata exposed and the sticky residue of cum still on his pelvic and abdomen area. Glowing red with embarrassment and mouth agape, he can't help but look to Mikoto's naked lower half bearing the same residue on his pubic area.  
Mikoto sighs,"Yatagarasu... Relax..."  
Munakata pulls up his pants to cover himself, "Control your boys, Suoh." He grabs his sword and glasses, stands to fix his clothing and accessories properly, then walks away.  
Mikoto sits up reaching for his discarded clothes and begins dressing himself, "Yata, close your mouth." Yata does not respond, his face holding the same expression, unnerved by what he had just seen.  
Anna giggles, "I think he is in a state of uncomfortable shock, Mikoto"  
"Un," Mikoto reaches his hand out to nudge Yata in the direction he intends to walk. Yata jumps and pushes at Mikoto's hand, "DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THAT HAND YOU USED TO TOUCH THAT BLUE DOG!" Shaking his head, he apologizes, "I'm sorry Mikoto-san."  
Mikoto chuckles, "I could say the same to you." He puts one arm around a blushing Yata and the other around Anna, "Come on, let's go home."  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yata is reunited with Lucifer, Kusanagi is hurting, and Olba takes a beating.

Mikoto, Anna, and Yata enter Homra to see six injured men. Lucifer still lay on one sofa unconscious, on the adjacent sofa sits Erik holding an ice pack on his face, Rikkio with an ice pack on his head, Dewa pressing an ice pack against his shoulder, Kusanagi hunched over and moaning, and Chitose laid out on the floor in front of them. Anna inhales deeply, fear setting on her face. She can feel Mikoto's concern. She runs to Chitose to diagnose his injuries. Chitose looks up to her and moans. "Mikoto, please give me the bucket under the bar, quickly," Anna requests. Mikoto rushes to the bar, grabs the bucket and tosses it to Anna. She catches it and places it next to Chitose in just enough time for him to vomit. Yata continues to stare at the fallen demon general on the sofa, "Lucifer?" He shakes his head and blinks his eyes, but the small framed man is still lying on the sofa in front of him. Mikoto looks to Yata and nods, "Go to him." Yata moves over to Lucifer, feeling for a pulse, his respiration rate, and checking his body over for injuries.  
"What the hell happened here?" Mikoto questions the pathetic looking crew members sitting on the sofa with ice packs. Erik, Rikio, and Dewa all point to Kusanagi who is still hunched over.  
"Fighting again in his bar? So, what happened to him?"  
"Blue balls, I suppose," Dewa speaks.  
Mikoto tilts his head slightly with confusion.  
"Blue's infamous second in command was here. Chitose compared her to a hooker. She told him he was dirty in so many words. He called her Munakata's personal whore. Her drunk ass tried to punch him. He ducked. She hit Erik. Erik fell back into Rikkio. Rikkio lost his balance, fell back and hit his head on the bar. I tripped over Rikkio, fell into Awashima-chan. She pushed me into a bar stool, then she kicked Chitose in the giblets."  
Mikoto musters up a laugh visualizing the circus show that went on in his absence. "OK, so what about the kid?"  
Kusanagi moans, "He fell."  
"You should go to the bathroom and take care of that," Mikoto points toward Kusanagi's groin.  
Kusanagi gets up and Mikoto helps him into the bathroom.  
Dewa picks up the explanation where Kusanagi left off, "He fell, maybe off of a building during that minor earthquake, but it appeared he fell from the sky. Kusanagi and I ran out, picked him up and carried him back in here. He hasn't even moved and we thought he was dead at first, but he doesn't appear to have many marks on him."  
"That's because he isn't human... Why won't he wake up? Lucifer!" Yata rambles.  
Moans and cries emanate from the bathroom.  
"Not human? What do you mean Yata?" Mikoto asks intrigued, but Yata begins to cry, leaning his head against Lucifer's shoulder. The others look to one another in confusion. Fear sets in when Anna uses her power to try to penetrate Lucifer's essence to gauge his power.  
"I can't get in, I will have to try harder and be more careful" She states. She jumps back shaking.  
"What is it Anna? Are you ok?" Yata rushes to her side.  
"Is he a strain, like you?" Rikkio asks.  
"No, but I can't penetrate too deep, he's too powerful."  
Lucifer begins to radiate his dark violet essence.  
The crew look to the bathroom momentarily hearing Kusanagi's cries of distress, then back to the sofa as Lucifer bursts into flight. "What kind of strain are you?" Erik asks in amazement. Lucifer gives Erik an apathetic look. Anna smiles at Lucifer. "HE'S NOT A STRAIN, DAMN IT, HE'S AN..." "Angel," Anna finishes the the sentence Yata started. "You know, it's really hard to concentrate with you guys making noise out there," Kusanagi shouts through the bathroom door. Lucifer lands and walks over to the bathroom. He innocently opens the door and walks in. Anna folds her arms in cognizance, "Huh, it's that easy for him..." The men turn to look at her, baffled. "Oh good, you're awake, we were really worried about you, but, uh, I'm kinda using th... Aaahhhh... Mmmnnnnnaaahahhhh...ha...ha...uh..." Lucifer walks out of the bathroom, whistling. He pauses when he sees everyone in the room looking in his direction. Yata's face becomes red with awkward embarrassment and jealousy. He moves behind Mikoto. Lucifer shrugs. Behind the young demon general, Kusanagi is weakly trying to hold himself up, leaning against the wall. Lucifer turns to glimpse the disarranged man in the bathroom behind him. He rolls his eyes and turns, going back in the bathroom to help Kusanagi pull his pants back up then carries him to the sofa. Smiling, Kusanagi's lips form 'thank you'. Lucifer tilts his head in a dispassionate 'you're welcome', then exits Homra's door, taking flight. Mikoto moves to sit beside his second in command, "What did he do to you?" "He touched me," Kusanagi muttered, mimicking the way Lucifer touched him by putting his hand on Mikoto's hip. "That's it, huh?" "Whatever, he's gone, so now we can get on with our lives," Yata blurted, then went upstairs to his room. Dewa looks to Rikkio, "Crying?" "Yup, bet he's crying," Rikkio responded. "Do you think he...?" Dewa asks. "Yea, pretty sure he did," Chitose cut in. "Hmmm, wonder what that felt like if just a touch took Kusanagi down," Erik ponders. "Take it easy guys, he's been through a lot this week," Mikoto chimed in. *** Satan moves the excess debris, making the entrance more accessible, then teleports inside. Alciel, still carrying Olba, quickly flies through the entrance, meeting Satan in the chamber below. The marble walls and floor held fairly well through the destruction. Holy paintings decorate the walls, while statues of holy figures are place throughout the room. A marble holy water basin stands in the center of the alter at the back of the room, where Satan stands. Alciel lands, still gripping a frantic Olba, trying to escape. Satan casts a spell to paralyze Olba in his place on the floor of the alter. He then moves to Alciel, de-robing his favorite general, before removing his own robes. Alciel holds on to the holy water basin and growls while Satan enters him from behind. Satan holds Alciel's hips, thrusting quickly, aiming to reach climax. Alciel lets out a vexatious growl, stretches his arm behind him to slap Satan's face, causing slight stupefaction that quickly turns into excitement. Both let out agonizing growls as they reach their climax together. Satan pulls out of Alciel and both ejaculate in the basin. They move over to Olba, pull him up, and push him to the basin, making him drink the contents. *** Lucifer flies back to the abandoned apartment he shared with Satan and Alciel. He shuts the door, turns on the laptop, still set up the way he left it. He then moves throughout the apartment, looking through all of the stuff they left behind and gathering all of the devices he stashed in the apartment. A towel folded neatly on the counter brings forth the memory of Alciel as Ashiya working hard in the kitchen to prepare a meal from what they could afford. He walks into the bathroom where a McRonald's uniform is slung over the hamper. The memory of Satan as Maou getting ready for work clouds his mind for a moment. Thunder clashes outside and Lucifer takes a deep breath to calm his emotions. He walks over to the computer and sits down. He looks over at his blanket balled up on the floor. He picks it up and a black sleeveless shirt falls out, 'Misaki'. He sets the blanket aside, and reaches to pick up the shirt, remembering he saw the shirt on Yata the night he stayed in Yata's room. He smelled the shirt to assure it had Yata's scent on it, then hugged it tight to him. Thoughts of Yata happy with Fushimi taunted him. Lightening flashed bright, and the rain began to fall outside. *** Olba, panting, bruised, and dirty, scrapes to grip the stones surrounding the entrance to escape. Satan and Alciel fly out through the entrance. Both grab Olba, lifting him up and carrying him to the village to drop him off. Olba fearful, runs inside a dilapidated tavern. The demons take off cackling. Alciel stops suddenly, worry setting on his face. Satan turns to him inquisitively. The draconian demon general then leads Satan to the orb. Alciel walks to the orb and places his hand on it, "Lucifer." The orb portrays a violent storm before revealing the image of Lucifer curled up near the computer in their apartment on Earth, crying. Satan looks upon the image with pity, then to Alciel who has shed a tear. They watch as Lucifer's wings disappear and his magic levels subside, taking on his human form again, "Urushihara Hanzo," Satan mumbles, nodding his head. Chuckling, he then points to Alciel, "Shiro Ashiya." Satan smiles, situates himself in a cocky stance, and balls his fist, pointing his thumb toward himself, "Maou Sadou." Alciel nods his head excitedly, chuckling. They leave the orb with the melancholic image and return to their lair. ***

Yata runs up the stairs to his room, red with anger. 'Great... Why can't I just find a normal lover? Saruhiko is a lost cause, and Lucifer isn't even human... he's an angel... immortal, he would outlive me for sure, and there is no telling how old he really is, what he has seen, how many lovers he has had...' Yata shakes the thought out of his head. 'He acted like he didn't know me, let alone care about me... He relieved Kusanagi-san...' Yata rolls his eyes and sighs at the thoughts racing through his mind. Grabbing his skateboard he opens his window and jumps out gliding the wall and landing on the street below.  
He puts his headphones on loud and skates hard to take out his frustration. 'The wall of a building, stairs, grind a rail, 360, kickflip, 720, airwalk, rock and roll, pop shuvit, Japan air, power ollie, bus... bus?' "Oh shit!" Yata jumps off of his board as high as he can and lets his board ride under the bus. He grasps the roof of the bus to swing himself up and over, using his hands to push him self up off of the bus, then lands on his board on the other side. Sighing in relief, he regains his composure.

He veers off the busier streets, into the quieter neighborhoods. Coming to a complete stop at a corner, his heart skips a beat when he notices the apartment building Lucifer stayed in with his roommates before they left. Yata gently steps off of his board, picks it up, and hesitantly carries it to the rickety staircase leading up to the apartment. Holding his breath, he closes his eyes and scrunches his face as he steps on the first creaky step, then begins moving slowly up the stairs, toward the door. Reaching the top, Yata exhaled heavy, then gathered his composure and knocked on the door.  
***

Inside, the knock at the door startles Lucifer. He sits up, looking toward the door. The knock comes again. Lucifer stands, walks over to the door and answers it. On the other side of the door stands a tired and sweaty Yata, shaking with nervousness.  
"What?" Lucifer asks the silent young man at his door.  
"H-hey, h-how you feeling?" Yata asks, running his hand through his hair and trying to plaster a genuine smile on his face.  
"Fushimi doesn't live here, you should go, he's probably waiting for you," Lucifer replies coldly and shuts the door.  
"HUH?! I'M NOT LOOKING FOR FUSHIMI... HEY... I came here... looking... for... you," Yata's voices drops from a yell to a soft whisper as he finishes his sentence, realizing he is outside in an unfamiliar neighborhood. Feelings of stupidity and embarrassment flood Yata while he stands in front of the door. He taps on the door again, wanting to flee after he has knocked, but he forces himself to stay there. No answer comes. "Who is in there with you?"  
Yata turns to walk down the stairs before hearing the clicking of the door knob turning and the creaking of the door opening. Yata comes to a halt midway down the stairs.  
"There isn't anyone in here with me, I'm alone. Now, what do you want?"  
"Your roommates did not come back with you?" Yata asks, still facing the bottom of the stairs.  
The door slams shut again. Yata turns and runs back up the stairs, then begins pounding on the door, "Lucifer, damn it, what the fuck?" Yata tenses, takes a step back, and moves to slam himself into the door in frustration. Before Yata makes contact with the door, Lucifer opens the door fully, causing Yata to throw himself onto the floor of the apartment. He looks up to see Lucifer in his human form, Urushihara Hanzo, slyly smiling at him, "Still the same idiot who keeps falling for me..." Yata sits up, imitating a mocking laugh, "Ha... Ha... Ha, hope you didn't stay up all night to write that..." "Ooooh, aren't you quick witted," Lucifer chuckles. "Seriously, why did you come here?" "How old are you?" "Is this another joke?" "No, i'm really asking." "I don't even know myself, I lost count... Somewhere around a couple million... maybe billion... Years." "Huh... That's, uh, a long time," Yata says looking down. Lucifer chuckles, "Yea, but don't worry, in this form I'm only about nineteen years old." "You told me you have never had sex like that before..." "Not in this form I haven't," the demon general retorts. "How many partners have you had?" "I, uh, lost count of that too. Shouldn't you be looking for your friend Fushimi?" "Will you stop saying that! Why would I want to look for him. What Fushimi and I had is in the past, and I realize now that, I think I don't love him anymore, but rather the memory of what we had." "Please, you love him, and he loves you too," Lucifer snickers. "I don't think he does, I think he realizes we have gone our separate ways, and one of us needs to break this cycle," Yata admits. "Besides, I think I am interested in someone else," Yata says as he stands up, moving closer to Lucifer. "Oh, yea, Misaki?" Lucifer raises his brow in question. Yata grabs Lucifer's hand and pulls him down on the floor in front of the laptop. "Take me in your true form," Yata demands. "You can't handle that. You can't even understand me in that form." "Please, I want to feel what Kusanagi-san felt." "Oh, that's what this is about... He was in pain, I just helped him out of respect for him." "Show me what you did," Yata requested curiously. Lucifer conjured up enough magic and moved his hands down the skater's toned figure, coming to rest on his hips, then applied slight pressure, using his power to command the human body before him. "MMMMMMNNNNAAAAHAHHHHHHHHH," Yata yelled then gasped for his breath, as he soaked his pants with both cum and urine. "Hehe, oops... It worked better for the bartender..." "Yea, because he had his pants down and he was over the toilet already, damn..." "Oh yea, that's true..." Lucifer goes through the small pile of folded clothes, tossing Yata one of Alciel's shirts and a pair of Maou's shorts, "They're not going to need these." Yata goes into the bathroom to shower and change his clothes. *** Fushimi leaves Scepter Four's base on a mission to recruit some of Homra's agents to fill in for city jobs.


	8. Chapter 8

Alciel and Satan return to an angry Emilia, with folded arms and a restless foot, waiting in their lair. Alciel swallows hard and looks to Satan, who is trying to play it cool.  
"Olba?" Emilia questions, getting ready to unsheathe her sword. Alciel moves in front of Satan to guard him, but Satan gently pushes him aside and walks over to Emilia. He guides her over to the small scrying pool to show her that Olba is safe in one of the taverns in the village. She furrows her brow and waves her hand dismissing them. Alciel lets out a slight cackle, and Emilia is instantly at him with her sword to his throat. Satan takes hold of the blade and guides it away from Alciel.

Their quarrel is disrupted by another dimensional rift opening. Alciel looks up at the universal tear, then to Emilia who stands frozen. The sounds of chains clanking and laughter erupt from the fire that lights up the sky heading toward the portal. Alciel closes his eyes and releases a troubled sigh. The fire stops before the portal briefly and subsides enough to reveal the two figures. Both are tall, with defined muscular tone under the linen clothes they wear. One with long blond hair that falls slightly over his face nearly covering his heavenly blue eyes, wears a black linen robe open enough to portray his finely toned chest. He scoffs and turns toward the portal. A shackle on his right wrist holds a chain that leads to the shackle on the left wrist of the other, a fiery red head with radiant yellow eyes, wearing a white linen kilt on his lower half. Jewelry decorates his upper body consisting of a gold chain around his neck, a gold chain loosely hanging around his prominently toned abdomen and bracelets tightly wrapped around his muscular upper arms. He pauses for a moment to sign a rude gesture to the group before the chain tugs at him and he also turns toward the opening. "Uh, non..." Satan whispers. The portal closes quickly . ***

"Oi, Saruhiko, what are you looking for?" Kusanagi addresses Blue's third in command, "If you are looking for Yatagarasu, he went to his room earlier and I haven't seen him since," he continues, moving his way throughout the tavern to tidy up.  
Fushimi shakes his head, "Actually, Captain Munakata sent me to see if I can recruit some of you to help with some tasks." Fushimi turns to look back at the men still sitting on the couch.  
"Where's Suoh?"  
"He's upstairs."  
"Mind if I go up to ask Misaki if he would like to join?"  
"Go ahead," Kusanagi nods his head toward the stairs.

***

Fushimi knocks at Yata's door, "Hey, Misaki?" There is no answer. Fushimi turns the doorknob, 'It's unlocked...' He pushes the door open to see the room in the same condition it had been when he left, but Yata was not in the room and the window was wide open. Fushimi's heart sinks with the thought that Yata had dropped himself out of the window. He rushes over, leans out of the window, vigilantly scouting the concrete below. Not seeing any blood or a mangled body, he exhales with a sigh, putting his worries to rest and whispers, "Where have you flown to, my wild crow?"

***

"What are you watching?" Yata asks Urushihara.  
"I found videos with people using the skateboard. Check it out," Urushihara explains.  
The power cuts out briefly and the video turns off. The sounds of chains rattling and laughter erupts in Urushihara's ear.  
"What the fuck? Power surge? Where is your break...?" Yata's words are muffled by Urushihara's hand.  
"Shut up, just shut up," Urushihara exclaims in a strained whisper.  
He stands still for a moment, hand still strapped over Yata's mouth as he listens carefully to the sounds fading.  
Yata feels the hand loosening the hold over his mouth and pulls it away. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Did you hear them?"  
"Hear what? Who? I heard a high pitched ringing from the power surge and gusts of wind from the storm outside."  
Urushihara pulls the curtains back to reveal the sun shining in a cloudless sky.

Urushihara let's go of the curtain that falls in front of an astonished Yata Misaki, and moves quickly to the kitchen, looking through drawers and cabinets for any spare devices.  
" You can't hide from them, and you certainly can't out run them."  
"Hide from who? Out run who?" Yata questions, bewildered.  
"Come on, we have to get you back to your bar, that's probably the safest place for you. I have to try to erase my memories of you, or at least block them, and I, uh, have to erase your memories of me...They were considered pure watchers, they will be able to read us."  
"Stop, what are you fucking going on about?!"  
"Please, let's go," Urushihara begged.

Fushimi descends the stairs of Homra's base. "He is not in his room, it looks like he has flown out the window, any idea where he may have gone?"  
"No," Kusanagi lied.  
Fushimi scoffs and exits the bar's main doors. He begins heading in the direction of Scepter Four's headquarters, until he is stopped by two beings landing in front of him.  
"Hmm, more strains like you. What the hell is this?"  
A being with disheveled red hair and eyes that match the sun raises a brow to this statement, while a being with long blonde hair and eyes that reflect the sky turns into his partner's back letting out a mischievous chuckle.  
Without being provoked for conversation, Fushimi continues to babble on, "Yes, I have met another strain like you, Lucifer, the foreigner who hangs out with my ex lover."  
The red head looks back to the blonde in confirmation, then to Fushimi in understanding.  
"You guys know him? I'd take him out if I could, he took Misaki from me, and then hurt him, tossed him out like he was nothing... What do you guys want anyway?"  
Urushihara and Yata round the corner in time to see the red head move in to close the gap between he and Fushimi, and the blond clicking his tongue and shaking a finger at Fushimi. Urushihara grabbed Yata and pulled him behind a building to stay out of site. "What are they? What will they do to him?" Yata asks diligently.  
Urushihara puts a finger to his lips as if to tell Yata to be quiet. Feeling a rush from their energy, he becomes invigorated.  
The blonde taps the red head and points in the direction of Lucifer and Yata. The red head shifts his eyes in the direction, smiles at the blonde, then turns his attention tion back to Fushimi.  
He reaches for Fushimi's face, and pulls himself closer, his lips meeting Fushimi's. The blonde joins in, placing his mouth on Fushimi's neck. Fushimi gasps and moans with pleasure, not realizing the beings are drawing blood.  
Hearing the moan, Yata peers out from behind the building to see the men violating Fushimi. Both pull away to swap Fushimi's blood with a kiss. The blonde steps back and the red head locks his arms with hands in position on Fushimi's head.  
"Azazael, Semhiazah, stop! Let him go," Lucifer shouted. 

The beings look to one another and then to Lucifer with inviting smiles.  
"You blood thirsty fucks, you drained him? Zael, were you going to snap his neck?" Lucifer asks.  
The red head shrugged with a mirthless smirk as he leaned back against his partner.

Lucifer looks to a very weak Fushimi, intoxicated on Zael and Semy. Lucifer rolls his eyes, and sighs,"Do it... You Have drained him too much, do it, so he doesn't suffer," Lucifer asks of Zael.  
Zael locks into position and quickly snaps Fushimi's neck. Yata gasps loud enough to be heard by the three fallen angels. Zael raises his brows and playfully bites his bottom lip nodding in Yata's direction. Lucifer moves over to Yata's position with his fallen companions following behind, but Yata has already gone. Lucifer sighs in relief, then turns to the two chained men, "Might as well take human form boys, your energy will run out soon enough," Lucifer suggests. Which to this Zael sucks his teeth and cocks his head in an annoyed manner, and Semy rolls his eyes and snickers unbelieving, laying his head on Zael's shoulder.  



	9. Chapter 9

Yata runs through the doors of Homra and up to the bar where Kusanagi stands, cigarette hanging from his mouth and phone to his ear. Yata's eyes are clouded with tears that continue to overflow down his face, and his movements are staggered by a hopeless heavy heart. Seeing this, Kusanagi drops his phone from his ear and quickly folds it into his pocket while putting his cigarette out in the ashtray with his other hand. 

"Yatagarasu... What happened?"  
"F...Fushi...mi...is...gone,"Yata replies through his cries.  
"Where did he go," Kusanagi asks, confused to Yata's hysteria.  
"They killed him, the other two, like Lucifer, they killed him."  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"They bled him out and drank his blood like it was some sexual high, then he killed him, snapped his neck..."  
Kusanagi grabs Yata by the shirt and slaps his face, "Whoa, Yata, slow down, Fushimi was just here trying to recruit some of us for Scepter Four tasks...Who killed him? What does Lucifer have to do with this?"  
Yata puts his hand to his face, eyes wide, as he recovers from the minor shock of being slapped off guard and takes a deep breath, "We were back at Lucifer's apartment, and we heard this sound like a storm outside, and the power flickered. Lucifer apparently heard more than I did because he covered my mouth, told me to shut up and started going on about 'they will find us' and 'we can't out run them'. I didn't know who until we headed here and saw them off him. He didn't look like he was in pain, he look liked it was pleasurable, like he enjoyed it, or like he was drunk... on them. I ran back here as soon as it happened. Lucifer was up close and personal to the scene, so he was able to see Fushimi's condition, he asked the one he addressed as Zael to 'Do it... kill Fushimi," Yata finished.

Kusanagi pulled Yata in to him, "I'm sorry Yatagarasu," he said softly, letting Yata cry on his chest.

***  
Lucifer pulls on the chain binding the two beings who stand much taller than himself, "Where do you two think your going?"  
They look at one another, questions arise in their expressions, then turn to face Lucifer.  
"Clean it up," He says pointing at Fushimi's limp, lifeless body.  
Semy sighs and hangs his head, while Zael arches back and groans toward the sky.  
"Just dispose of it... Oh, by the way, how was his blood?"  
"Efna e tchi mmoi, ou alao" Zael replies giggling, Semy playfully pushing at his shoulder.

"Fratre, inscio te," Lucifer retorted non nonchalantly on a sigh.  
Zael's eyes narrow, watching Lucifer walk away.  
"Quid esset facti estis, ut pilosam ruinam tui," Lucifer continues.  
Zeal gives a small chuckle with a hard sigh then bites his lip and shakes his head at Lucifer, "Moshi, ou ti-ek shari."  
"Ante vel post te mihi inebriemur uberibus?"  
"Taet eakhoon, mareatean ou woam," Zael spits back at Lucifer.  
"Emmon! Na stamatisei," Semy exclaimed as he yanked hard on the chain binding him to Zael.  
Feeling the tug on his wrist, Zael averts his eyes down to the shackle and chain then to Semy. His rage subsides upon looking into his partner's eyes, his expression reflecting pain and sorrow, "Enkoah...eavol... Koah nee eavol, Semhiazah?"

Lucifer smiles when he sees the energy levels of the men deplete, and they take human form.  
"What's so fucking funny?" Zael hisses.  
Semy gasps, watching his partner's wings disappear, then reaches back to feel that his own have disappeared. Zael looks back to Semy and sees the chain disappear. Semy lifts his arm up to inspect his wrist where the shackle used to rest, then looks to his partner.  
Zael holds his hand out for Semy to take it.

Semy looks to him, puzzled, then walks over to lock his hand in Zael's.

"You two are really pathetic," Lucifer sighs, shaking his head at his comrades. The cherubium men scrunch their faces mocking Lucifer's comment and laugh.  
Annoyed, Lucifer turns to face them, "Where are you both going to stay? Do you have alternate names? I.D.s? Currency?" A smirk sets in on his face when the two men freeze in thought, and their smiles turn to frowns.  
"That's what I thought... children," he insults them, then continues, "I have a little place that we were renting, it is paid for the month. Besides, Zael, I will hold you to your comment earlier."  
"Fuck you."  
"Exactly."

"How do we manage here?" Semy asks Lucifer. Lucifer turns and begins walking in the direction of his apartment.  
"How the hell should I know?" He shrugs, "Satan took care of everything for me. Should we summon him and ask him how he made accommodations?" Lucifer asks just before Zael's grab hold of him, pull him around and pin him against the wall, "You summon him, I kill your precious human. You know the relationship I have with him. I hate him."  
"Hate is an understatement," Semy chimes in.

"Oh, Azazael, I hated him too, for a long time," Lucifer pitched.  
"Says his Second in Command general," Semy scoffed.  
"Shut up, Semhiazah!" As quick as the words fell out of Lucifer's mouth, the back of Zael's hand met them.  
"That was uncalled for and primitive," Lucifer says in monotone while rolling his eyes and rubbing his cheek.  
Lucifer hears Semy start to chuckle. One second later, a scared cat was hissing and crying aloud while it claws it's way up and down Lucifer.  
"You said I was primitive, I wanted to be sure there was some truth to your word," Zael smiles mischievously.  
"Ha...Ha... By throwing a cat on me...You got me..." Lucifer retorts, un-amused at the many red, burning scratches he has acquired. "Yes, I took the position as general to get in and learn his plans. I wanted to ruin his plans from the inside," Lucifer continued.  
"Azazael, you know you were supposed to be his First in Command. Why didn't you take it? We could have destroyed him together. Instead Alciel took it, and he is nothing compared to you. Satan wanted you because you were not only a great warrior, but a solid charismatic leader, and one of very few who can train in battle."  
"I didn't want it, I'll have nothing to do with 'them'. Besides, you have no intention on destroying him now," Zael responded.  
"You're right Zael. Something happened while he was here. He changed."  
"Hmm. Or you fucked him and got all soft," Semy acknowledged; Zael pointing at Semy and nodding his head in agreement. 

Lucifer shudders.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yata?"  
"Hey...Rikkio..." responded a very sodden Yata, sitting on the sofa, looking through photos of he and Fushimi sharing better times.  
Homra's doors swing open, allowing Urushihara to enter. Yata looks toward the door, disappointment setting on his face.  
"Where are your buddies?" He spits in disgust.  
"I left them asleep back at my apartment. I had to lead them away from you until their powers subsided. If they know how to hurt me, they will, but at least they are human now," Lucifer stated.  
"They don't sound very friendly toward you," Yata states, looking over Urushihara with concern when noticing the scratches on Urushihara's arms and the torn cloth on his back. "These scratches, did they do this to you?" Yata questions about the cat scratches Urushihara has acquired, then turns his eyes away from the Seraph in human form. Kusanagi stands behind the bar, arms folded, and scowling at Urushihara. Urushihara looks to Yata again, "I'm sorry. It was too late to save him. His condition was unrecoverable, but I wanted to save you," He began, reading the expressions of the Homra members present. "Yes, Azazael has always been a bit of a hot-head, and gets a kick out of mean pranks, Which explains why he through a cat on me, but he is... an ex-lover, a childish one at that, his partner, Semhiazah has a bit of a distaste for me because of the circumstances. They will take you, or worse, hurt you, to get at me."  
"Let's go to your apartment, I'd like to give them a piece of my mind, for what they did to Fushimi," Yata yells belligerent.  
"I said they are human, I didn't say they aren't strong or don't have the taste for blood still." Yata pushes himself up off the sofa and passed Urushihara, grabs his skateboard, then exits the doors. Kusanagi looks to Urushihara, who looks back at him puzzled and shrugging his shoulders. Kusanagi nods his head in the direction of the doors, telling Urushihara to follow him. Urushihara nods and runs out of Homra, trying to catch up to Yata.

***  
Emilia walks up to Satan and points toward the sky, where the portal had opened and closed just moments ago, awaiting an explanation. Satan shrugs his shoulders then turns his attention to Alciel who sits folded over himself, shaking. Distracted by his attention deficit, Emilia looks to Alciel as well, then quizzically back at Satan, "Aperi porta, nunc." Satan nods his head at her and begins to conjure magic in conjunction with Emilia's conjuring of her own holy power. The gate begins to open, swollen in the sky it had just bled from. Satan grabs Alciel and pulls him to his feet. With an arm around his General Advisor, Satan lifts off of the ground and makes his way toward the portal. Emilia and Crestia Bell follow close behind.

The team falls hard, landing in the familiar little city on Earth. Emilia sighs hard in relief, "Well I suppose we should find them; any ideas where to start, Maou?"  
Maou chuckles, "I don't know, Emi, but I guarantee they made their way to Lucifer."  
"You don't think they still speak in their tongue do you?"  
Satan looks at Emi in confusion, "Do you not understand them?" To this, Emi shakes her head, "I understand a number of beings, but those two are not included in that number." "Hmm, and if they do?" "I guess I'll be needing a translator," Emi stated, volunteering Satan to translate for her.

***  
Yata kicks his board up to carry it up the rickety stairs of the apartment and bangs on the door. The door opens gently and a man with blonde hair falling to rest just below his shoulders, and sky blue eyes stands in the threshold. His eyes are soft and inviting; his lips carry his smile so naturally; as Yata looks his face over, getting lost in his bright blue eyes as he passes over them.  
"Can I help you," a warm, sensual voice rings out from this man's vocals.  
Yata does not answer. He just continues to look over the man's beautiful face, with an unbalanced wavering that moves him in closer, until his lips are aligned with the lips of the man before him. The man looks over Yata's face, caressing it with his softened blue eyes, and coming to rest at Yata's lips. The man smiles and chuckles softly on an exhale, "Hmmm?"  
Yata's breaths begin to quicken, as his heart picks up pace. An energetic, yet pleasurable feeling starts to well in his chest and is projected throughout his entire body. A hungering yearn erupts inside of him. He gives in to it, allowing it to take control of his instincts and impulses, as he leans in to meet the man's lips, licking them, begging to play. The blonde rolls his eyes before closing them and gives in, letting his tongue escape to meet Yata's. The stranger's tongue felt good in Yata's mouth, sending a tingling sensation from the tip of his tongue throughout his body, and stiffening his penis. The kiss continued, slow and sensual, causing pre-cum to wet Yata's dick. Imagining his desire, to have the blonde take him, Yata became overwhelmed and began cumming in his pants. Urushihara walks up the stairs behind Yata as he cums, still kissing the man in front of him through labored breaths. Urushihara looks up at the blonde who is smiling through the kiss. "I see you've met Semhiazah." Yata jumps, breaking the kiss, and turning to see a disappointed Urushihara. Semhiazah scoffs lightly through his captivating smile. "Which head were you thinking with when you said you were going to give him a piece of your mind? Because it looks like he blew the brains out of one..." Urushihara mocks Yata as he passes him to enter the apartment and closes the door, leaving Yata outside.

***  
"Azazael, control him," Urushihara yells, nudging at the man still slumbering on the floor. "I went down to city hall and got your new identities and some money for food," he continues.  
Zael picks himself up off of the floor, his fatigue souring his mood, and moves to sit at the small table in the room. Urushihara sits across from him, while Semhiazah moves to stand at the side of the table. A knocking plays on the door. Zael angrily looks to the door, as if daring whoever it was to knock again. The knock does come again. Urushihara looks from the door to Zael who is already forcefully exiting his chair, "Semy stop him!"  
Semy grabs Zael's arm pulling him back to himself, then wraps his arms around him while Urushihara goes to the door.  
Yata stands at the door, a tear escaping his eye to journey down a face that is emanating pain.

"What? Didn't you get enough of a fix?" Urushihara mutters, averting his eyes to the wet spot on Yata's pants.  
Yata's face becomes red with embarrassment, as he tries to stand his ground, "What is your fucking problem?"  
"You need to leave," Urushihara states, apathetically.  
"Why? Are you pissed at what just happened?"  
"No," Urushihara allows the door to fully open and points to where Semhiazah struggles to hold a tense Azazael, "but he is."  
Yata looks at him and steadies himself, "Let him go."

Semhiazah looks at Yata, his blue eyes sparkle to match his smile and he removes his arms from Azazael. The red-head composes himself and walks over to Yata, who has ignited his red aura. He moves in close to Yata, meeting his eyes. His golden eyes staying hard and locked. Yata tries to keep focus, a bead of sweat forms and begins to drizzle down his face. Azazael watches the drop of sweat make its way down. His solar eyes soften and he smiles, letting a chuckle slip past his beautiful mouth. Yata's eyes move to the man's mouth before him, and his mouth falls open, as his aura fades. Zael's eyes glaze across Yata's eyes, he moves his face closer to Yata's letting his eyes fall over the contours of the young skater's jawline, to his neck, over the rising and falling of his chest with every breath, to his abdomen hiding under his shirt, and finally coming to rest on the wet bulge in his pants. He puts his hand gently around the back of Yata's neck, "Did Semy do that?" His melodic voice flowed from his alluring smile to Yata' s ear like an angelic song. Yata looks to the wet spot on his pants and nods slightly. Azazael sighs, straightens himself with a hand still around the back of Yata's neck, then with ease, pushes the skater off of the landing at the top of the rickety stairs.  
Falling fast, Yata had very little time to situate himself and get his board beneath his feet to land as if he had just performed a Japan Air. Nearly missing it, he lands on the ground. His balance is off, but before he can fall over he runs off of his board. Coming to a stop, he puts his hands on his hips and looks at his board slowly rolling off to the side of the road, then he looks back up to the house he had just been expelled from. Yata shakes his head in astonishment at what little exertion the redhead had to use to throw Yata's body over the landing. 'Yea... I hate them,' Yata thinks to himself while letting out a deep sigh. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Look, Ashiya, it's Urushihara's friend," Maou discovers, grabbing Ashiya' s shoulder, pulling him in close, and pointing in Yata's direction. Maou nods back at Emi, and the group makes their way to the young man. Seeing the group coming toward him, Yata lowers his head and tries to avoid eye contact, but before he looks away, the group is already coming directly at him and Maou is calling to him. "Hey! Don't you remember us? Have you seen Urushihara?" 'Hmmm, straight and to the point with this guy,' Yata thinks to himself before answering, "Why would I care where he is? Maybe, you should check your old apartment." Surprised by the attitude behind the answer, Maou shakes his head, then looks to Ashiya, stumped, "Why didn't I think of that?" "Sire, I know you would have in due time, it is possible you already did, but just don't remember," Ashiya says half-heartedly while turning away to continue walking. Maou, concerned for Ashiya, follows close behind him. "Ashiya? What's wrong? Have you eaten something and become ill again? Ashiya shakes his head, "No, Sire, you should know I haven't. " "What is it? I can't have my top general falling apart on me," Maou says cheerfully. "Then when we get to the apartment, you can recruit Azazael as your first general. You will have your perfect team." "Not this. Is this what is bothering you. That rogue angel tried to kill me when I was spawned, and many times after. No I can't have him. My first general is you, it has to be you." 

***  
"So, what are our human identities, Luci?" Semy asks, standing at the side of the table again. Lucifer still sitting in the chair at the table opposite Zael, who has just reclaimed his seat.  
"Semhiazah, your name is Yamasu, Samuel...ok with you, Sammy?" Lucifer disparaging his tone when calling the fake name.  
Semhiazah chuckles and flips Lucifer off.  
"Azazael, your name is Takashi, Zabieru, ok?"  
"No," Zael answers quickly and firmly, "My name is Azazael."  
"Zael, you are trying to be difficult... Please don't make this difficult," Lucifer begged burdensomely, putting his hand to his forhead.  
Zael looks to Semy and smirks at the situation.  
"You dick," Lucifer scoffs, trying to look to Zael sternly while tossing the documents across the table, before he lets a small giggle slip.  
"Fine, Hanzo. Zabieru it is," Zael sighs.  
A knock penetrates the door again.  
"What the fuck?" Lucifer mumbles.  
"It's probably that kid again," Semy suggests. Lucifer shrugs and Zael gets up to answer the door.  
"You're here," Maou states, shocked.  
Lucifer looks to the door in surprise. Semy starts heading for the door, but it is too late. Zael pulls both Maou and Ashiya in and pins them against the wall. Emi and Suzuno start to enter,"What are you doing?" Emi exclaims.  
"Fuck off," Zael growls at Emi and Suzuno.  
"Let us in Azazael and take your hands off of them," Emi demands.  
"I said, Fuck off, half breed," he enforces.  
Emi narrows her eyes at him, "You bastard, you still treat me like I'm a walking abomination, and we share a mother... you're my brother."  
Zael shivers hearing her words and lets Maou and Ashiya go, then brushes them off, giving them an uncaring smirk. He turns to face Semy, who has turned away from him, and sighs.

"I see you chuckle-heads have new identities, did Urushihara, er... Hanzo do that for you?" Maou asks. Semy turns his attention to Satan, who is still nodding his head and smiling uncomfortably, awaiting a response. He walks over to the proclaimed king and moves in close, averting his eyes slyly to Alciel who appears to be growing more uncomfortable. Alciel looks to Zael who is already staring daggers at him. Looking back to Satan Semy growls, "Fuck... You." "Heh, you are still not completely human," Satan chuckles. "Tell me, Zael, have you run into any of your descendants? How about you Semy? Oh, that's right... your sons killed their mothers, all humans in the vicinity, and then killed each other. Barbaric abominations those..." "STOP IT!" Lucifer and Emi both scream at Satan. Lucifer drops to his knees, his breaths becoming shallow with the pain in his chest. Emi moves to her brother, tears pooling in his eyes and escaping down his face, while Crestia Bel catches a fainting Semhiazah. Satan looks around the room, everyone conscious staring at him in distaste. Outside, a pale darkness and stagnant chill replaces the sun and its effort to warm the earth on a summer day. "What?" He asks. Zael looks to Satan, emitting a low guttural growl. Lucifer still in shock and lost in his own mind sits quietly, staring at the floor. Alciel touches his shoulder but receives no coherent response. Crestia Bel retrieves a kitchen rag from the counter and wets it with cold water from the sink. She then begins rubbing it over Semy's face, but he is unresponsive as well. Emi holds her sobbing brother to her, "Are you ok, Azazael?" Lifting his head off of her, he wipes his tears from his eyes, swallows hard, and nods slightly at her. The pale darkness and the cold evaporate, bringing the sun and summer warmth back. "Oh come on, Emi! He speaks poorly of you, and he wouldn't think twice about hurting you... Not to mention the severe daddy issues. I mean it's clear he is jealous that you actually had a loving father," Satan bickers. Emilia slaps Satan's face, "We are siblings, we fight. Yes, he may have evil intentions at times, but he is MY older, much older, brother, and a pure angel of God. That was uncalled for, Satan, to speak of those situations. You are making them recall horrible events from their past, which happened well before you were conceived." The room falls silent, and all that can be heard are Lucifer's faint gasps, "Oh God, no, father, no..."

***

Yata quickly and quietly enters Homra putting forth great effort to dodge the man on his phone behind the bar. "Yea, hang on... Yata, Misaki... Where have you been?!" Yata freezes in his tracks and lowers his head. "I can still see you," Kusanagi states, annoyed. Yata turns to face the man holding his phone and flipping a towel over his shoulder. " Yata sighs, "I'm sorry Kusanagi-san." Kusanagi walks out from behind the bar and pulls Yata into him. "I was worried about you. Where is Urushihara? Did he find you?" " Yea, he found me," Yata scoffs. "What happened?" "He shut me out. He and his friends are dicks." "What did you do?" "Nothing," Yata responds vaguely as the memory of Semhiazah plays out in his head. "I need to go back and talk to him," he concludes. Picking up his skateboard again, he heads out of Homra's front door.

Zael nods at Crestia Bel and takes his place next to the unconscious Semy. "Semy, come on baby, wake up," he whispers, touching his partner's face.  
Semy opens his eyes to see Zael looking back at him. Zael sighs in relief and smiles, putting his arms around Semy to help him up. The discussion in the background fades to a distorted muffle. Zael moves in close to Semy, running his fingers through the blonde's soft hair, then to his chin, lifting it slightly to meet the blonde's lips with his own. Semy fully accepts Zael's tongue, pulling the fiery red head into him and they fall back on to the floor. "Whoa, that bad, huh?" Zeal chuckles before forcefully and passionately pushing his mouth to Semy's again. Hearing the commotion, the group's conversation halts as they look to see the two angels going at each other like primitive beasts. Zael mounts Semy, kissing and biting at his lip, he begins to grind himself against Semy's stimulated body. "Ah ya," Semy vocalizes. "Kane agapi gia mena," the words escape his inviting smile on an exhale. "Are these two fucking serious?" Satan turns back to ask the group. Lucifer, now conscious and standing, shakes his head no, and shakes his hands slightly in front of him to stop Satan. He continues watching Zael and Semy, unable to suppress the excitement that caused his member to stiffen and become extremely sensitive. Semy smirks at his partner mounting him. He moves his hand down Zael's strong chest, to his abdomen, then slips his hand in the red head's pants to pull his hard and dripping cock out. He begins stroking Zael's cock with one hand and places the other on his partner's chest, keeping him at an arm's length distance. Zael smiles at Semy before leaning into Semy's neck, his strong, perfect teeth promising to bite hard. Semy gasps with ecstasy, as he continues stroking his partner's member. He moves his head to lick up Zael's neck and behind his ear. "mmmhmmm," Zael closes his eyes and moans at the tingling sensation. He picks himself up, sucks his teeth, then quickly undoes his partner's pants and rips them off. Stunned, Semy pulls Zael to him as Zael spits on his hand and guides his dick into Semy. Appalled, Emilia tries to look away as she backs herself toward the door and opens it quietly, only to see Yata standing in her way. Yata looks upon Semy and Zael in shock. Satan and Alciel watch in disbelief while Crestia Bel turns away to hide her jealous tears. Lucifer, still feeling the heat and passion from the two men indulging in themselves in front of him, starts to gently touch the stiff appendage in his pants. Zael grits his teeth and stares into Semy's sky blue eyes. Semy's natural sly smile sets across his face as his partner thrusts into him. Yata painfully, but quietly, watches as Lucifer reaches into his pants and begins gliding his hand down the shaft, then back up and over the tip, his fingers glistening with moisture. Licking and biting his lips, Lucifer looks to Zael, who averts his eyes to Lucifer momentarily and winks before bringing his attention back to Semy. The consternate group glimpse Lucifer and return their attention to the men on the floor. Crestia Bel looks from Lucifer to Zael, scornfully, then looks upon Semy with passion. Zael grabs for Semy's hair and pulls to expose the blonde's neck. He moves his head in to bite in the crevice between his shoulder and neck. Semy moans loudly with Zael pushing himself deep inside of him, the tip of his wet dick gliding against Semy's prostate. Semy becomes dizzy, his eyes roll up to the ceiling before closing. "Zael," he whispers before ejecting his viscous fluid between himself and his partner. Zael's eyes soften. He submerges his finger in the puddle on Semy's abdomen and brings it to his mouth to lick it off of his finger, then pushes his tongue into the helpless blonde's mouth. "Mmm, Semhiazah... I can taste you. You taste so sweet." Lucifer gasps while fully exposing himself to come while Zael watches. He ejaculates hard, sending his initial burst splashing onto Semy's cheek and lips. "Heh, lick it off," Zael commands his lover. Semy does not hesitate licking Lucifer from his lips, and allowing his partner's tongue to taste before swallowing him. Zael growls between gritted teeth as he thrusts deep and comes into Semy. "Thanks Zael," Semy moans into his collapsed partner's ear. Zael picks himself up, and pulls himself out, then kisses Semy's forehead and smiles, "Thank you lover." Semy pulls his pants back on and makes his way to the bathroom. Zael picks up his shirt and looks to the group gawking at him, "What?" He puts on his shirt and pulls his pants up to cover himself, then makes his way across the room to the door, passing Crestia Bel who's red-faced expression reflected disgrace toward Zael. He rolls his eyes and scoffs, "He never liked you." He leans in close to her, meeting her eyes with his. His eyes are soft, pastel yellow, and a sarcastic pity expression sets on his face, "He even chose to lay with a human woman instead of with you... Haha," he bursts into a chuckle. "Oh God, I can't even say it without laughing." Crestia Bel inhales sharply. At the door, Emilia stands before him trying to awkwardly hold firm as she scolds her brother for his words to her friend, "You will never know the truth behind that." Crestia Bel sighs and shakes her head, "Emilia, he's a..." Zael touches his sister's head and closes his eyes. He opens his eyes again to look at his sister, then walks away smirking and steps out onto the rickety platform.He pulls a cigarette from his pocket and lights it then pulls himself out of his pants and begins urinating off of the platform. "I'm sorry... I... Forgot Crestia," Emi says, embarrassed. "You forgot? He's your brother and you forgot that he and Semhiazah are the leaders of the Grigori, and that your brother is considered a Pure Watcher. The one class of the Grigori that wasn't supposed to fall, yet your brother was tossed, chained, and blinded without a second thought. All because he sympathized with you," she points to Lucifer. "He has every excuse to be a dick," she continued, slightly sobbing. "What about Uriel? He can help, right?" Emilia asks. "No. You know that Uriel is highly guarded and watched by Michael. Besides, he went to bat for your brother when it happened. He defied the father face to face. The way Michael describes it 'he flipped out when he lost Azazael.'" "What?" Emilia looks to her brother, now sitting on the rickety banister. He pulls on the cigarette and inhales deeply. "Apparently, when they were being expelled, your brother was standing close to Uriel and Michael. They were all discussing something and then they felt this force, throwing your brother off of the platform where he stood. Uriel leaped to try to catch him but he barely reached and then your brother was gone." "What a load of shit," Zael comments as he passes, "Michael tell you that?" He asks as he leans against the table. "Yes," Crestia Bel answers him, "It's true isn't it? Michael is virtue, he wouldn't lie." Zael scoffs, "Yea...right," he sighs shaking his head. "Then what happened?" "Uriel tried to fight for us, but his argument was denied. He tried to argue that I couldn't be tossed because I am a pure watcher, well that didn't go over so well, because I was used to make an example. When I was purged, Uriel did try to grab hold of my hand, he could only just reach, but just as we locked fingers, Michael pulled Uriel away telling him 'Let him go.' He took Uriel into his chest, hugging him, while he watched me fall." He sighs and looks around him, "At least I fell with and for the ones I love." Lucifer walks over to stand with Zael and puts his hand on the red head's shoulder. "So you fell only? Why was there a rumor about you being chained and blinded?" "I am still chained to Semhiazah, you saw that. We were bound with magical chains to a jagged rock so they can partake in doing harm to us, ordered by dear old dad." "Raphael bound us while the others laughed as they kicked us and punched us," Semy spoke. "Raphael threw dirt in my eyes before covering them," Zael recalls... "The precious little pretty boy made of the sun," Ishmael spits. "You'll never see the light of your precious sun again," Zachariah mocks, "Do it Raphael," he urges. Raphael stands in front of Zael, a large amount of dirt cupped in his hand. "Azazael, my brother, fellow Cherubium, sent to..." Raphael inhales sharply as a tear escapes his eyes. "...Sent to guide and lead the Grigori..." He sniffles and inhales sharply again to maintain his speech and composure. "You... You shall never see the light of the sun again," Raphael rubs the dirt in Zael's eyes. Zael shakes his head to avoid it, but it is useless. He gasps and sucks his teeth in response to the pain of the dirt and pebbles scratching his eyes. Raphael wraps a cloth around Zael's eyes to blindfold him, then holds his face and kisses his lips, "Goodbye, brother." "How is Semhiazah?" He asks his fellow punishers. "Still unconscious," Zachariah calls out. "Good, start burying them," Raphael commands. Zael hangs his head. Bloody tears begin to trickle down from under the blindfold... "What is it?" Emilia asks, seeing her brother's tears race down his face. The pale darkness and heavy cold return. Emilia begins to shiver. Alciel siphons his last bit of demonic magic to brace himself against the cold. Snow begins to fall outside. Lucifer looks to Alciel. They feel fear rising in society that has no explanation for the climate change. Alciel nods. Lucifer uses the fear to take on his true form, then wraps his large, blackened Seraph wings around Zael. "Hmmm, this feels familiar, doesn't it?" Lucifer suggests soft and intimately. Zael smiles against Lucifer's chest. The chill in the room begins to fade and the sun has returned to its original post. Semy runs his hand through Lucifer's blackened feathers. "Same way you cradled his impact, huh?" Semy asks, "Whatever works," he continues.


	12. Chapter 12

Ignored and unseen by the others in the small apartment, Yata sits on the floor. His audible sobs inaudible to the beings that surround him. His tears solidify to ice on his cheeks as the chill settles in the air. Every part of him screaming to return to the way things used to be, but even in his current state, he knows nothing will be the same. 'Sure, I can return to Homra, but I've pissed them off, Fushimi is gone, and Urushii... I mean, Lucifer,' even the tone of his thought of Lucifer's name sounds of despise, 'well, he acts as if I am not even here since these cats dropped into town.' Yata looks up, noticing the warmth has returned and the sun is shining once more. He wipes his eyes to focus his tear blurred vision. Semy is sitting on the chair sideways and is twisted slightly to lean his head in his arm on the back of the chair as he speaks with Lucifer. Lucifer is standing, 'in his true form, huh...' with his wings and arms wrapped around Zael. Yata leans slightly to peer under the wings at the two cloaked beings and sees Lucifer speaking between Semy and Zael extremely close to Zael's face, 'That's right, he told me this guy is an ex-lover. I should have never trusted him, he seriously only used me to get laid, now that some of his friends are here, he doesn't need me anymore,' Yata thought to himself. Yata can't help himself, he looks over at the beautiful blonde who seduced him earlier, 'Poisonous,' he thinks of him. He then looks at the wing cloaked beings again, 'Liar,' he thinks to himself as he looks over Lucifer's face, giggling too close to Zael's face, 'Ruthless dick.' He looks over to Satan and Alciel who sit in the corner conversing with one another and he sighs. They remind him of he and Fushimi. The tears start to come again and he puts his head back down in his arms to cry softly. Yata lifts his head again moments later in response to someone touching his back. He looks to his left to see Semhiazah sitting next to him to comfort him. "What do you want?" He spits the question.  
"What hurts you?" Semy asks, his soft sky blue eyes filled with concern.  
"Why would you care?" Yata responds, holding every effort to not get lost in the blonde's beautiful eyes again.  
"Hmmm, I'm curious, what can I say... I have a weakness," he answers with a naturally seductive smile and a wink. Yata becomes lost in Semy's radiance again, slowly moving himself closer to the blonde man sitting beside him. "What is wrong with me?" He sighs the question. Semy chuckles, moves himself in front of Yata on his knees, and brings his face close to the young skater's. Yata looks over the man's beautiful face and leans forward to meet his awaiting lips. Semy scoffs, "What are you doing? You should save that for him," he points to Lucifer. "Why? He has shown he really doesn't give a fuck," Yata mumbles. "He loves you. What do you think he is doing right now?" "Making out with his ex and ignoring me," Yata guesses apathetically. Semy sighs and smiles, rolling his eyes, " He thinks he is doing that to protect you from Zael. Zael has no intention on hurting you though, he's not a bad guy. His temper may be explosive, but he does more good than bad." "Oh, like he did to Fushimi?" Yata sarcastically questions. "Fushimi? Hmm, oh you mean that guy in the blue overcoat," Semy remembers. "Take a walk with me Misaki," Semy requests. Semy leads Yata through the streets. Yata blushes when Semy grabs his hand to pull him. They dip off to cut through an ally. Yata pushes himself in front of Semy. Semy's inviting smile sets upon his face. He pushes Yata against the wall of a building. Taken by surprise, Yata gasps, and then chuckles, openly accepting Semy's tongue. Yata grabs Semy's hips and pulls him in close. Yata tries to calm the excitement rising out of control from feeling the blonde's body so close to his. He is unsuccessful, and the excitement bursts out of him in the form of a thick sticky liquid that is trapped by his pants.. Semy raises an eyebrow inquisitively. Yata's face glows red, and he turns away from Semy. The considered rogue angel grabs Yata's hand and pulls him, "Come on, this way." Yata moves the best he can, uncomfortably with the squishy mess rubbing around on his groin and pelvic area. The men stand on the outskirts of Scepter Four's parking lot. "I don't understand, why are we..." Yata is cut off by Semy putting his finger in front of his lips, "Shhh." The door opens and Fushimi steps outside, his phone to his ear. Yata gasps. Semy looks at him smiling. "You didn't kill him..." Yata back tracks his words, turning red, "I mean, he's still alive?" Semy chuckles, "Yes. Lucifer assumed he was dead, when he told us to 'clean up the body' we took him back here and," Semy is cut off by Fushimi, WHo is off the phone and heading toward the edge of the parking lot where Yata and Semy stand. "Hmm, Misaki, still hanging around I see." The men walk over to greet Fushimi. "Saru! You're ok," Yata spills excitedly. "Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be," Fushimi retorts. "Oh, Saruhiko, this is Semy, I think you met him before, but..." Fushimi cuts off Yata, "Yes, we have met before." Semy and Fushimi smile seductively at one another, "Best sex I have ever had," Fushimi continues, licking his lips and keeping his eyes on Semy. Yata studders in confusion, "W...what?" He looks to Semy who winks at him. "So where is your partner?" Fushimi asks. "Back at the apartment, where we left him." "Hmmm, too bad, we all could have had some fun,"Fushimi thinks aloud. "All of us?" Yata asks nervously, thinking about the mess in his pants and the sensitivity of his member. "Are you afraid, or are you jealous someone else pleases me more than you?" Fushimi asks arrogantly. He looks down to Yata's pants and notices the fresh wet spot, "Looks like you already had your fun." Semy looks to Yata's pants and then to Fushimi, "I'm not sure he can handle the contact. You barely handled Zael," he comments. "In my defense I had both of you. I was inside of you while he was inside of me." "Yea, and you lost it on his first entrance," Semy remarks to make Yata feel a bit better. "The guy has an amazing dick, and he knows how to fuck," Fushimi responds matter factly. Yata turns toward the ground, Fushimi's words stinging like peroxide on a deep open wound. Tears begin to form in his hazel eyes, 'What the fuck? For the longest time Saruhiko was all I had. I know we have been through a rough ride, especially since Lucifer has shown up, but it's not like he wasn't doing other guys and girls. Now he's managed to take on these two, full contact, and all Semy has to do is kiss me and I come.' "Mi...Sa...Kiii...?" Fushimi calls, but Yata does not answer. 'He clearly found them more pleasurable. Fuck, I almost wish they had killed him. Maybe I should join another clan and move out of here so I am not constantly reminded of what a pathetic waste I am,' a tear escapes and rolls down his cheek. "Misaki?" Semy calls. Yata smiles at how warm Semy calls his name, "I'm fine." "Oh my fucking God, are you crying again, Mi...sa...ki?" Fushimi pokes at him. Yata wipes the tears from his face, "I don't know why I am," he scoffs. "I have been used, hurt, dragged through the mud, and pushed aside. I have no one, but the Red Clan, who aren't too thrilled with me right now. I know that I'll always be alone. I understand that no one could love me," he chokes the sentence out. Tears begin streaming down his face. "That's not true, Yatagarasu, I love you." Yata turns to look behind him, surprised to see Lucifer and Zael standing there looking down upon him. Fushimi inhales sharply looking upon Zael who is smirking at Yata. He smiles sexually at the fiery rogue angel. "I don't think so," Yata replies directly to Lucifer. Zael rolls his eyes and punches Fushimi. Pain throbs in Fushimi's jaw, taking him by surprise and causing his tears to flow. "What..what was that for?" Fushimi asks through his sobs. "Tough love," Zael spits. "I don't think he wants to have fun with you right now," Semy tells Fushimi, moving to take his place next to his temperamental lover. Lucifer sits next to Yata, "Misaki, I do love you." "Why did you treat me the way you did? Why would you love me, when you could have someone like Zael or Semy?" Yata asks. "These guys are kind of like family," Lucifer says pointing toward Zael and Semy. "I can't hide the fact that I have slept with them, and they are fucking great in bed. Zael is a top notch lover, but he is Semy's partner, and he always will be. What I feel for you, is different. I love you Misaki," Lucifer explains. "Will you let me make love to you in my true form?" Yata looks away, "I can't even handle Semy kissing me and he is somewhat in human form, it would probably kill me." "Hey. Look at me," Lucifer requests. Yata turns to face him, "I'll walk you through it, nice and slow," he continues. The sounds of chain links rattling catch their attention and they turn to see the chain and shackles on Semy's and Zael's wrists appear. Their wings reintegrate, as does their original wardrobe and body jewelry. Zael reaches his free hand out to Yata. Lucifer nudges a confused Yata, "Go ahead, take his hand." Yata gets up and begins to step to Zael. Semy smirks and winks at Yata. Yata takes Zael's hand and Zael pulls the young skater into him, allowing Yata to feel his radiance. Yata meets the Angel of the Sun's eyes, warmth and the faint scent of sweet Egyptian oil washes over him. Yata's tears dry from his face, and a content comfort fills him with feelings of love and happiness. He gazes over Zael's beautiful face, then moves his eyes and hands down the angel's body, coming to rest on the chain that hangs around his lower abdomen and pelvic area. He moves his eyes back up Zael's body to meet his eyes again and turns his lips upward, yearning to taste Zael. Zael leans in to kiss Homra's vanguard. Yata bursts with excitement on impact, while Fushimi bursts with jealousy. Fushimi pulls a shuriken from his coat pocket and tosses it at Yata. Semy catches the weapon, anger stirring inside of him from the disruption. Fire erupts around him, his blue eyes now glowing a crimson red as he pushes a great force of energy that banishes Fushimi to Ente Isla. The kiss breaks and Yata hugs tight to Zael's chest, breathing in the angel's essence one more time then lets go and returns to Lucifer's side. "Semy? One more thing, since you are in that state," Lucifer requests. Semy looks to him violently and impatiently. Lucifer makes eye contact with Semy, communicating with him telepathically. Semy turns up the energy, emitting a blood curdling shriek, as he shrouds the city in a powerful darkness. Fear rises in Yata as he watches the once warm and beautiful Semy become so malevolent. Semy calms, nodding to Lucifer, then to his partner. Lucifer stands to hug both and thank Semy, who has returned to his previous state, with a kiss on his cheek. The lovers clasp hands and nod toward Lucifer and Yata to say good bye before taking off toward the sun. "Want to go back to the apartment?" Lucifer asks Yata. Yata nods, looking around him, " Where is Saru?"

***Back at the apartment***

"Emilia! You're fading!" Satan yells. Emilia tries to run for the door but being in between planes she is unable to grasp the doorknob. Satan begins emitting a black smoke. He runs to the other side of the apartment to Alciel.  
Alciel screams before disappearing in a flash of white light. Crestia Bel gasps. Satan reaches out for Crestia Bel who is starting to ignite in white holy fire. Satan yells, "Fuck," before becoming a cloud of black smoke that teleports out of existence. "Semhiazah! No," Crestia Bel screams before burning out to nothing.

***

Lucifer and Yata enter the apartment. The apartment is empty and the smell of soot and ash burn in Yata's nose.  
"What happened here? Where is everyone?" Yata asks. Lucifer sits at the computer and starts browsing the web. "Lucifer..." Yata calls when Lucifer does not respond. The fallen angel sighs, rolls his eyes and looks up at Yata. His Amethyst eyes reflecting his cunning wit.  
Yata's expression changes to that of a distressful understanding, "You did this," he whispers. "This is what you asked Semy to do. Where are they?" Yata demands. Lucifer grunts, "I dunno," he replies apathetically. Yata scoffs. "What?" Lucifer asks sarcastically. Yata shakes his head and turns away. "They were your friends," Yata whispers, more to himself. "Oh, stop, will you? They were most likely banished back to Ente Isla like that blue coat wearing prick. Where we came from... " Lucifer remarks snidely. Yata's eye's widen, and he turns to face Lucifer quickly, "What do you mean? Fushimi?" "Yea, him," Lucifer answers while brushing crumbs and dust off of the keyboard. "Why is he there, Lucifer?" Yata's tone changing as his anger rises, igniting his red aura. Lucifer scoffs, "Come on baby," Lucifer pleas, "He was jealous that Zael kissed you and he tried to attack you both with weapons. That pissed Semy off." Yata smiled a little to himself, 'Really? Fushimi was jealous that someone else was kissing me? He must still lo...' Yata's thoughts are cut off by Lucifer, "Don't get too excited there Juliet, he was jealous OF you kissing Zael, he wasn't jealous FOR you being kissed by another, it's Zael he wanted." Hurt and embarrassed, Yata throws his skateboard at Lucifer, "You son of a bitch." "I don't really have a mother," Lucifer hesitantly corrects him, smirking half-heartedly and kicking aside the skateboard. "You are in my head! Your are reading my thoughts! If you loved me, you'd trust me... Get out of my head!" "Trust... Yea, I'd love to, you have to forgive me and give me time. I mean come on, you've seen some of my previous partners. For fuck's sake, Zael's idea of showing affection was inflicting some sort of pain, and Semy? Holy shit..." Yata shakes his head confused. "Zael was rough, but he was an amazing and gentle LOVE-MAKER, but Semy would make you fuck him rough and hard so he could beat the shit out of you while doing it. Zael puts up with that, and I can tell when it's happened because Zael's mood is dark and he's a dick for a few days." "I'm glad I didn't actually sleep with him then, Zael must really love him," Yata mutters to himself. Lucifer moves over to Yata, smiling. He puts his arms around Yata and kisses his forehead, "Yes, he does, and Semy doesn't put him through that all of the time, because he has to piss Zael off to make him fuck like that and take a beating." Yata swallows hard. "Misaki, it's not that hard to piss Zael off, he's very temperamental, minus the tempera..." Yata smiles and shakes his head at Lucifer's pun, "We need to go there to save Fushimi, and we should probably check on your friends." "We have to draw enough magic to open a portal and I don't know if I can do it by myself. I could've if Zael and Semy were still here," Lucifer replies. "First, I think you should go to the bathroom to wash up," Lucifer gazes at Yata seductively. Yata sighs, "I don't think I can come anymore today." Lucifer playfully licks and nibbles at Yata's neck and ear, "Ugh, I can still taste Semy on you, go wash," he laughs. Yata giggles and pushes him away. "Why? It's my cum, and if I'm only going to cum again, why wash?" Yata questions, returning a sexually deviant look. "Because you've had that in your pants all day and I'm not the one who made you come, so go wash," Lucifer retorts. He then raises his eyes to meets Yata's again, "Were you really considering sleeping with him?" Lucifer asks off-beat. "Hmmm, Who's jealous now?" "Alright, yes I am one jealous bastard. There, you happy?" Lucifer admits, "Really, were you?" Yata makes his way to the bathroom, "I totally wanted him to take me in every way that he could," he says before closing and locking the door as Lucifer gasps and gets up running toward the bathroom to catch the door before it closed. 


	13. Chapter 13

*** Ente Isla***

Emilia screams as she plummets toward the surface. Satan regains his form upon touching the atmosphere. He flies over to catch Emilia.  
"What the hell just happened?" She screams.  
"I don't know," Satan claims.  
"I swear if you had something to do with this..." She starts smugly. Satan rolls his eyes.  
Satan lands with Emilia in his arms. On the ground, Alciel is nurturing a slightly wounded Fushimi. Above them Crestia Bel is falling. Satan puts Emilia down and quickly rushes up to catch Crestia Bel. Crestia Bel is unconscious. Satan's shaky landing awakens her and she begins to regain consciousness. "Are you ok?" Satan asks her. "I think so," she replies faintly. "We are trying to figure out what happened, why we ended up here, painfully I might add," Satan informs her, pointing his finger to state the fact, and turning to help Alciel get Fushimi to his feet. "It was Semhiazah," Crestia Bel speaks to the group. "What?" They all question. "I felt it, his rage, his power," she continues. "That explains why this human was sent here," Alciel mutters, Fushimi furrows his brow at Alciel and scoffs. "But why?" Alciel asks looking back at Crestia Bel. "I don't know," Crestia Bel states. "Sire, shall we check the scrying orb over by the ruins and see if we can gain some intel from it?" Alciel asks Satan. The King of Ente Isla's Hell looks up in surprise at Alciel's suggestion, "Yes, Alciel, that's it, at least we can track locations and movement. Lead the way Alciel," Satan says as he and Emilia grab Fushimi's arms to pull him along in the direction they are heading.

***Homra***

"Izumo," Mikoto calls to his second in command from the sofa.  
"You're back," Kusanagi replies, taken by surprise and disheveled.  
"Yea, but I have to run back out again. Reisi just can't keep track of his boys. He's got three missing," his phone rings and he stops mid-sentence to check the caller. "Oh, hang on... This is Suoh," he answers. Kusanagi waits impatiently for Mikoto to hang up from his call, "Yea, ok, will do, un," Mikoto smiles acknowledging the person on the other line. He hangs up the phone, "Make that four."  
Kusanagi looks baffled by his comment.  
"That was Reisi, Fushimi is missing again. Apparently he stepped out to take a break and make a phone call, and he never returned,"Mikoto explains. "Hey Izumo, chill out would you, you look horrible," Mikoto glances at Kusanagi for a double-take.  
Kusanagi's wildly flustered face become red. He slams down the bar stool he is moving then walks over to Mikoto, "You know what? Fuck Munakata! You've got your own issues here boss," Kusanagi exclaims holding a cigarette between his lips to light it.  
"What has got you going today? Are you on drugs?" Mikoto sarcastically asks.  
Kusanagi furrows his brow, "Ha...Ha...Ha... Very funny Suoh, Yata has been missing all day, he came back looking distraught, then disappeared again; Dewa and Chitose stumbled upon some gang members, Dewa was shot and taken to the hospital, Chitose was nabbed by the boys in blue and taken to jail for defending Dewa and beating some gang member's skull in. Solt's dead, they tied him up and slit his fucking throat," Kusanagi explains before he is interrupted by Mikoto, "Who tied him up and slit his throat?"  
"I don't know who the hell did it; they, them the assholes who got him!" Kusanagi screams. "I'm trying to get a hold of Rikkio, and I hope he and the others are safe, but they haven't answered or returned my calls," he continues calmly.  
Mikoto stares at the bartender. His heart races, but feels like it is tripping over its own beats. He pulls out his phone and calls the most recent number in his phone history, "Reisi..." he starts, "I am having issues here with my boys too. We will have to double our search..." He is cut off by Munakata questioning if he has any leads on his members, "No, no I don't, the only one I'm pretty sure of is Solt, he's at the morgue, and I don't think he's going to get up and walk away anytime soon," Mikoto informs Munakata. A loud yell can be heard over the phone, "WHAT?!"  
"Oh, and Dewa is in the hospital, probably ICU, and Chitose is in jail, we can't find Yata, Rikkio, or the others..." Before Mikoto could finish, Munakata bursts through Homra's doors and ends the call with Mikoto. He grabs Mikoto and pulls him up off of the sofa, "Let's go, Suoh," he growls. The men leave through the front door, finally giving Kusanagi, who begins pouring himself a drink, some peace. Kusanagi chuckles to himself after swallowing his first gulp still staring at the door the two kings just exited, "You two are going to fuck in another weird and unusual location while 'looking for the guys'. Oh yea, I know the game you two have been playing," Kusanagi chuckles quietly to himself before gulping down the rest of his drink, "Heard the conversations and read the messages too, kinky," he continues, directing the conversation to the absent kings while pouring himself another drink.

*** On the streets***

"Where to?" Mikoto asks, his arm still in Munakata's grasp. Munakata turns to face him authoritatively.  
Mikoto pulls his arm back from Munakata. "First, to the jail. I can release Chitose," Munakata answers, "If you kept better tabs on your hoodlum boys, we wouldn't be in this mess, and where is Anna?" Munakata continues. "You leave her out of this," Mikoto pushes back. Munakata looks away from Mikoto and out onto the street where he sees Andy and Akira supporting an injured Tatsuya while walking toward them, "Captain," Andy shouts to him. Mikoto and Munakata look to one another and then rush over to the three blue clansmen that were deemed missing. "Where were you?" Munakata asks. "There was some robberies happening a few streets over, we caught one of the thieves, but the rest jumped in to fight us off. They got away, hitting Tatsuya with their car as they drove out. His left leg is very painful, we think it's broken," Andy speaks up. Tatsuya looks angrily at Akira. "Have you three seen Saruhiko?" Munakata asks. "No, sir," Akira answers. "None of you have seen him?" He asks again. "No, Captain," they all say. "Stay put, I'm calling Awashima to come get you," Munakata states, pulling his phone and a cigarette from his pocket. "He needs to get to a hospital; oh, and Akira?" "Yes, Captain," Akira rudely retorts. "Charming... I want to see you when I return," Munakata clarifies. Akira moans and rolls his eyes, "Yes, Reisi," he says dramatically. Munakata rolls his eyes as he searches his pockets for a lighter, "Hello, Seri, come get these boys, I'm sending you their location," he says, then turns to Mikoto, "...hey you got a light..." Mikoto lights his cigarette before lighting his own. "..What? No," he continues on the phone to Awashima, "Tatsuya is injured pretty badly and needs medical attention." He hangs up the phone, "Awashima is on her way to pick you boys up, stay put," he commands. "Yea, we got it," Akira lets slip. "Huh, Reisi, are all of your boys this difficult?" Mikoto asks him playfully. "No, usually just him," Munakata points back to Akira, "and Saruhiko," he continues, a glint in his blue eyes as he smiles at Mikoto, "Are your boys always so careless?" He finishes. Mikoto exhales the smoke from his cigarette, "Not usually." The kings enter the jail. Munakata asks to see Chitose. The corrections officer points them in the direction of his holding cell. Mikoto walks over to the cell first to see Chitose sitting on the bench, hunched over leaning his arms on his knees, hands folded. He is shirtless and has some bruising and cuts on his face, chest, and back. "Mikoto-san," Chitose acknowledges him. Munakata steps in behind him, unlocking the cell, "Let's go, Yo." "Where is Dewa? I saw him get shot," Chitose confirms. "We are heading to the hospital now to see his condition," Mikoto answers. 

The three men arrive at the hospital.  
"Where is everyone else? Did Rikkio and Solt get back yet?" Chitose asks about his team members who were assigned in a neighboring neighborhood.  
Mikoto looks to Munakata, and the kings sigh.  
"Kusanagi-san caught word that Solt is dead," Mikoto tells him. Tired, stressed, and slightly banged up himself, Chitose begins to sob, "And Rikkio?"  
"We don't know. We will find them, and whoever killed Solt and injured you and Dewa," Mikoto tells his clansman. Munakata nods his head in agreement. 

***Ente Isla***

"Alciel touches the scrying orb, "Semhiazah." The orb begins to emit a glowing light before showing a faint image of Semy and Zael gathering with other fallen in the dwellings of the sacred mount. Zael stands next to Semy, and whispers something in Semy's ear. Through the orb, it appears Semy makes eye contact with Alciel and with a menacing smirk, he shakes his head and finger at Alciel as if to tell him 'no.' The orb then cuts out and becomes blank.  
"Well, it was worth a shot. God damned watchers," Satan sighs.  
"Alciel touches the orb again, "Lucifer."  
Clouds form and swirl inside of the orb, emitting flashes of light before clearing to reveal Lucifer. The group stands there watching in astonishment. In the orb, Lucifer is mounting Yata on the floor of the apartment. Yata writhes under him moaning loudly with great pleasure as he tries to hold back his orgasm. Lucifer slides in and out of Yata gently, holding himself inside longer on entry to grind the tip against Yata's prostate. Yata yells out, "I want to come, can I come?" Lucifer slows down and slaps Yata's dick, shaking his head no.  
Yata bares his teeth and inhales sharply. Fushimi looks away from the orb. He walks over to a pile of rubble and sits down. The rest of the group watch intently.  
Yata pushes himself up and over, pinning Lucifer down and mounting him. He lifts up and Lucifer's hard dick falls out of him. He places himself at Lucifer's entrance and moves in slowly. Lucifer chuckles, grabs Yata's hips and thrusts the young skater deep inside of him. Yata nearly falls forward with the force. He pulls back and Lucifer pulls him into him hard again. "Ahhhh!" Homra's vanguard yells out, "I can't hold back anymore." He pulls back slowly, and again Lucifer pulls him into him fast and hard. Lucifer emits a low growl as he splashes himself on Yata's face. Yata screams with extreme pleasure and sensitivity, "Ahhhh, Lucifer!" "I'm coming," he continues straining and holding his breath as he speaks. Yata falls down next to Lucifer and wraps his arms around him. Alciel turns the orb off by brushing his fingers across it. Fushimi sits quietly, uncomfortable by what he has just seen and heard.  
Emilia stands next to a very red Crestia Bel, mouth agape,"You guys are perverts, watching them in their most private time," She finally says. "I think the human should come with us, we can lead him to a safe place with others like him," Emilia states.  
"No can do Emi, he needs to come with us, he can help locate your brother. And don't give me that pervert shit, you were watching it too," Satan retorts.  
"Fine," Emilia agrees. "Just like that? 'Fine'? Really?" Satan asks. "Yes you need to find my brother and his playmate before they destroy something," Emilia admits, "They already have a gathering," she acknowledges.

The group separates, Crestia Bel and Emilia head toward the church and the town while Satan and Alciel follow the path to the mount.  
"What ails you, human?" Alciel asks Fushimi, who has been very quiet and awkward.  
"None of your business," he barks at Alciel.  
"You're right it is none of my business, and I'm not sure I really care, but Semy and Zael will read your mind," Alciel warns him.  
"I just watched my ex-lover have sex with some demon, and he enjoyed it," Fushimi says, his words choked by the tears and anger he fights to hold back. "Lucifer is not a demon, he's a fallen angel. Sire and I are demons, and we will not be associated with such creatures who contaminate themselves in human muck," Alciel corrects him. He then breathes deeply and composes himself, "If you have such a liking for this kid, why do you treat him the way that you do?" "Because he's nothing but an ugly little monkey bitch," a man's voice rings out from behind them. Alciel, Satan, and Fushimi turn around to see a tall, thin man standing there with arms folded across his chest. The man wore an abundance of jewelry; rings, bracelets, necklaces, and even chains hanging from his jeans belt loops and pockets. He somewhat resembled Fushimi, in body structure, facial features, and the way his black hair was set. His eyes were different in color, being a dark brown where Fushimi's is a royal blue. "Oh, it's that guy," Fushimi groans, "I always knew you'd end up in hell." Niki scoffs, "Well, if you're here with me... heh... this really must be hell." Fushimi rolls his eyes. "Look at you, dressed in those fancy blues," Niki chides. "What of it? You going to tell me what a loser I am, how ugly the suit looks on me, or that I'm a piece of shit law man? Huh? Leave me alone," Fushimi exclaims turning away from Niki. Niki rolls his eyes and sighs at his son's actions, "You never truly grew up, did you?" He asks, putting his hand on Fushimi's shoulder. Fushimi shrugs his shoulder away from his father's grasp, "Don't you touch me!" He turns to face Niki, "Did you ever grow up?" He asks arrogantly. Niki begins to speak, "Oh, don't play that, I'm..." His words cut off by Fushimi, "No! Shut up! It's your turn to listen you son of a bitch." Fushimi's remark stirs up a memory of his mother, whom Fushimi never met, that happened on any given night.

***Niki: Age-5"***

Niki hides in the closet he calls his bedroom when he hears the shattering of glass and indistinct words being exchanged between his mother and father in the form of screaming and yelling. His stomach growls and gurgles, accompanied by hunger pains. Realizing that he had not been fed yet today, he plans to wait until everything calms down, then make his way out for something to eat. He sits on the old handkerchief that is supposed to be his blanket and hugs his knees tight to his chest. He hears his father stomp toward the door. He hears the door open and slam shut. He then hears his mother make her way to the other room. Quietly, Niki opens the closet door. He makes his way to the kitchen, holding his grumbling stomach for fear his mother would hear him. Moving a chair slowly, inch by inch to keep quiet, he finally makes his way to the counter. Niki climbs the chair but isn't quite high enough to reach the cabinet above the counter. He steps down to retrieve an empty plastic storage box from under the table. Struggling, he lifts it up and pushes it onto the chair. Wiping the bead of sweat from his head and exhaling his exhaustion, he is pleased that he has made it this far. 'Ok, I just have to climb back up onto the chair and then the box,' he thinks to himself. His mother comes out while he is climbing onto the box, "What do you think you're doing you little shit?" She growls at him before pulling the chair out from underneath him to watch him and the box tumble to the floor. His ankle bends back and is painful, but he tries not to show it in his expressions. He swallows hard, "Mama, I'm hungry and thirsty," he requests faintly without making eye contact.  
"Oh, are you? Well, where am I supposed to get food to feed you? Do you see any food? Do you know where you have to go to get food don't you?"  
"No, mama, it's ok. I don't like that place, he replies hastily.  
"Come here you little son of a bitch, the hospital will always feed the patients," She picks him up and shakes him around, then throws him against the wall.

***Ente Isla***

"You are a waste! You are extremely intelligent and don't care to use it. You didn't work, or try to do anything with your life, you never cared for me, you would always disappear and leave me to fend for myself, while your wife worked to pay our bills. I don't even want to know what happened there," Fushimi stops for a breath. Niki sits quietly, listening.  
"You become sick and die prematurely from whatever you were doing in your life when you were not terrorizing me. When you were home, it was a nightmare. Everything I tried to do, you shot me down, you shred every piece of dignity I had with what you did and said to me, for God's sake you tried to piss on me when you were drunk because you thought it would be funny. You threatened me and made me feel like I was less than human, like I was not allowed to be loved, or praised, or even acknowledged, I couldn't have any friends, and when I did, you threatened them, and I pushed others away because I was afraid you would threaten them," Fushimi spat. He takes a breath and focuses his anger, "I am Fushimi Saruhiko, Third in command of The Tokyo Legal Affairs Bureau, Civil Registry Department, Annex Four... Fushimi, emergency draw!" He exclaims smiling wildly at the man before him as he unsheathes his Scepter Four saber.

***At the Hospital***

Munakata approaches the petite blonde triage nurse behind the counter in the hospital's emergency room, "Good evening, I am looking for Dewa Masaomi. Can you tell me which unit and room he is located in?"  
The nurse looks at her computer and clicks into the hospital's database. Her long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail away from her petite face, showing off her big hazel eyes, "He is here in the emergency room. I can take you to his bed, he should almost be done," she speaks with a small high-pitched voice. The men follow her back to the emergency unit beds. She leads them to bed number five and pulls back the curtain, "Masaomi-san? You have company."  
Dewa sits on the bed, his shirt off and a large bandage wrapped around his left shoulder and chest. His hat sits on the bed next to him and his hair is wet with sweat. His face and arms smudged with dirt and his hands are scraped, decorated with dry and fresh blood.  
Chitose runs to him and hugs the injured clan member.  
"Ah, watch it, that hurt," Dewa warns Chitose before slapping his head.  
"I'm glad you're ok," Chitose says rubbing his head where Dewa's hand met it.  
"Glad you're 'all right'," Mikoto jokes.  
"Good one, Mikoto-san,"Dewa responds trying to push himself up to stand. "Just a shoulder shot," he continues.  
"Well lets get you back to base and take care of you. I'm calling Kusanagi-san to come get you two, so stay here at the hospital until he checks Dewa out," he tells his boys.  
"NO. Not without Solt. His body belongs to us, we should cremate him and have a ceremony for him," Chitose vocalizes. Dewa looks to Mikoto and Munakata with confusion and sorrow.  
"Solt?" He asks.  
"Yes, his body is in the morgue downstairs. We can deal with that after we find everyone else," Mikoto says. Dewa looks to his shoulder and then looks to the ground, "Who got him, Mikoto-san?"  
"We don't know," Mikoto responds.  
"How?" Dewa asks.  
Mikoto holds his hand on the back of Dewa's right shoulder and pulls his phone out to call Kusanagi, "Oi, Izumo, we've got Chitose and Dewa here at the hospital. They are ok..."  
Munakata looks from Mikoto on his phone to the banged up Red Clan boys,"They must have interrogated him, tied him to a chair, and when they were done, whether they got info out of him or not, they slit his throat. He was found by some young punks who wanted to go into the abandoned warehouse, where it happened, to smoke pott," Muanakata informed them.  
"Ok, Izumo is on his way," Mikoto says to Munakata and the boys.  
The kings exit the hospital, "Well, that's a relief," Munakata sighs, "At least Dewa's injury isn't fatal." Mikoto nods in agreement. "Hatagaya Station," Mikoto utters. Munakata looks to him confused. Mikoto looks at Munakata,"That's where Rikio was stationed." Before the Red King and the Blue King reach the station, Rikio, Kosuke, Bandou, and Akagi run towards them. "Mikoto-san," Rikio calls to his king. "What are you all doing here?" Mikoto asks. "We met up for lunch before going back to Homra. "None of you bothered to return Kusanagi's calls?" Rikio pulls out his phone, "Sorry, no reception in here. We were all stationed here for that reason, because we wouldn't have reception, we would have to create a person to person calling system," Rikio replies. Mikoto nods and smiles, rubbing Rikio's head and messing up his blonde hair. He pulls his phone back out and calls Kusanagi, "Izumo, you do realize that you stationed the boys at the station and they have no service... Yes... Ok you can chill..." Mikoto turns to his boys, "Get your food to go and head straight back to Homra." "Where to now Suoh?" Munakata asks. "Eventually the morgue," Mikoto answers smiling slyly and raising his brow. Munakata chuckles, "What is going on in that fiery head of yours?" He asks pulling Mikoto close to him so that the hilt of his sword jabs into Mikoto's hip. Mikoto leans in to kiss Munakata, "The station?" "We've hit the station before," Munakata states. "We've hit the bathroom, the cafe," Mikoto starts. "Oh, that was a fun one," Munakata recalls. "... We've hit the bench," Mikoto continues. "Mmmhmmm, and remember the front window of the first car on the train," Munakata reminds Mikoto. "That was trippy," Mikoto recalls, "You laying up against the dash and I'm facing out the window of a train going seventy miles per hour while I'm thrusting into you. Talk about a sick thrill." "What's left?" Munakata asks. "The guideway?" Mikoto suggests. Munakata points up, his mouth hanging slightly open while wonder fills his crystal blue eyes behind the glasses. Mikoto puts his hand over Munakata's and closes his fingers over Munakata's. Munakata pulls Mikoto to him and kisses him. 

***The Devil's new castle, the apartment***

Lucifer, now back to his human form, moves to change his sleeping position. The movement shakes Yata and he awakens. The apartment has become dark and still. He looks toward the window to see Dusk fading. He looks down at his sleeping partner and smiles contently, then reaches for his pants to retrieve his phone from the pocket. Twenty-six missed calls pop up on his phone, 'Ugh, what the hell?' he questions to himself. Rolling his eyes, he sighs, ' Kusanagi-san,' he thinks to himself. He pushes the contact to return the call, "Oi, Kusanagi-san, you called?" Yata asks. "I'm ok, I'm with Lucifer... At the apartment," he sits up quickly, "What?!" He gasps.  
"Nnnngnnn," Lucifer moans.  
"Shhhh," Yata shushes Lucifer, "Not you Kusanagi-san, when?"  
"Huh?" Lucifer sits up and stretches, "What is it?"  
Yata hangs up the phone, anger and defeat setting in. His tears begin to stream. Lucifer holds his face and tries to wipe his tears, but the tears are coming too fast.  
"Eric..." He sobs. "Eric...he...he's dead," Yata continues to sob.  
"Who?" Lucifer asks.  
"He's a clan member, part of the family, we are all like brothers," Yata explains, trying to wipe his tears. "I have to go back to Homra," he continues.  
"Ok," Lucifer agrees, "let's get dressed and I'll walk you..." Before he can finish, Yata is dressed and runs out the door with his skateboard.  
"Or, run out the door without me," Lucifer mumbles to himself before laying back down and trying to go back to sleep. He rolls over, "Ugh, I should probably go after him, huh? Yea, yea, I should." Aggravated, Lucifer gets to his feet and looks for his pants, between his legs still moist and sticky with Yata's cum. He slips his pants back on and heads out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

***Homra***

Yata bursts through the doors of the Red Clan's base, and runs into Mikoto's arms still sobbing. Mikoto puts his arms around Yata and begins consoling him, "Yatagarasu, we were wondering where you were. Don't worry we are going to give Solt a proper Red Clan ceremony."  
Yata looks up to see the remaining Homra members gathered around him, all grieving in their own way, and he smiles through his tears, "We've lost two, too many, even if Solt was a pain in my ass sometimes, he was still our brother."  
"Where is your little foreign friend?" Mikoto asks.  
"I left him back at the apartment," Yata answers.  
Mikoto looks to the door, " Hmm, well it looks like he found you."  
Lucifer enters Homra, "What happened?" All Red Clan members take a defensive stance at the sudden intrusion at such a vulnerable time. Realizing it is only Lucifer entering for Yata, the clan relaxes and welcomes him in. 

***Ente Isla***

"Put the sword down son, I'm already dead," Niki tells Fushimi. "Don't you call me that," Fushimi screams at him, positioning himself in defensive stance. Alciel slowly grasps the saber and lowers it, "He's right, it's not going to do much to him." angry, Blue's third in command re-sheaths his sword.  
"Well gentlemen, it's been a real good talk, but if you'll excuse me now, I am scheduled to be tortured," Niki informs the small group before turning away from them. Still facing away from Fushimi and his escorts, he pauses before taking his leave, "Saru, before I go, I want you to know that I truly am sorry for the way I treated you. I'm sorry for not being a father to you. If I had been a better family man, I would probably still be alive, and I would at least have my son's and my wife's approval. I miss you and your mother dearly," he continues.  
"It's too late for that," Fushimi rebuts, rolling his eyes. Niki lowers his head, crosses his chest with his left arm to hold his upper right arm, then fades away. The sorrowful look on his face lingering in Fushimi's mind, pulling at his hidden emotions.

"Well, that was a fun distraction and a serious waste of time. Moving along," annoyed, Satan gestures his travelling companions to keep moving. Feeling the space growing between the them, he looks back to see Fushimi lagging behind, his head down and his face red. Satan nudges Alciel with his elbow and nods his head toward Fushimi. Alciel nods to Satan and falls back to walk with Fushimi.  
"If it makes a difference, he really did mean everything he said. I've watched his torture and he cries for you and your mother," Alciel tells Fushimi.  
"Whatever. He only now realized what he had because it's gone, and he's alone... in Hell," Fushimi spits.  
"Much like you, right?" Alciel mocks.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Fushimi becomes defensive.  
"Your friend, Yata. You let him go and separated yourself from him because you were jealous, right? You couldn't stand the fact that he had other friends, and that he gave them attention too, even if it wasn't romantic attention, you wanted him all to yourself. That young man is becoming very attached to Lucifer, and I feel Lucifer is becoming very attached to him," Alciel explains.  
"So what?" Fushimi asks.  
"Well, Lucifer can't stay on Earth. He has to come back to Ente Isla. Not to mention, Lucifer is immortal, he will outlive your friend and your friend will grow old and die next to a young, active, and healthy partner. It will break Lucifer if he falls in love with him, and trust me, he will do what he can to push love away to protect himself. It really would be better if Yata had someone he can relate to, someone to grow old with him," Alciel continues.  
"Hmm, someone like me?" Fushimi groans.  
"I can tell you love him," Alciel pokes.  
"So, Alciel, my dad, how did he die?" Fushimi changes the subject.  
Alciel scoffs, "Why didn't you ask him?"  
"I'm asking you, Alciel," Fushimi states impatiently.  
"Hmm, very well. He contracted an incurable disease, either from the lovers he took, or from sharing drug paraphernalia with others," Alciel makes his answer brief.  
"Figures," Fushimi scoffs, "Then why did he marry my mother?"  
"I answered your question already," a miffed Alciel replies. "And I'm asking another one," Fushimi states clearly and firmly. The Demon General becomes flustered and stops in his tracks. "He met her in high school, and he had a game he played with his friends for girls, kind of like a contest, and your mom was top of the list," Alciel begins explaining at a very fast pace. Fushimi chimes in, "Scumbag." Alciel becomes animated, flailing his arms to make gestures to coincide with his words as he explains. "He had sex with, got her pregnant, and whoops, here you are. Then she got this bright idea that she could keep the baby, you, and have a family with your father. HA! She did indeed make it far in her career, but at the cost of her family; the whole reason she was working so hard in the first place! Sure she would come home occasionally, but she was still being interrupted by her work, and she was so exhausted, she couldn't see straight. On top of all that, she had to care for a child and put up with your father's bullshit. The truth is, your parents never really did get along, they grew to hate each other and only hooked up based on physical appearance. What little her and Niki did interact, began to fade as they grew further apart. She was lonely. Eventually, she found love with a co-worker. She regrets marrying your father, she even regrets having you only because she knows that she had removed herself so far from Asshole, and in the process she left you behind, in his hands, entrusting him to at least take care of you properly, and again he FAILED! 'Dickie' only married her to make it right, but he didn't stay loyal. He took many partners, men and women. Maybe he would have been better if he had accepted the family life, and it's possible would have accepted it if your mother was around more and they both tried to work it out, if not for themselves, for you, but, as I have said, your mom and your dad couldn't get along living together. Their personalities clashed, and they were both selfish," Alciel finishes, gasping for air. 

"What a mess they are," Fushimi grumbles, "Why even have me?"  
"Would you like to watch his torture?" Alciel asks Fushimi. Hearing the question, Satan turns to look back at Alciel annoyed that the detour would be a waste of time.  
Fushimi looks from Alciel to Satan, an upset curiosity set upon his face and the shakes his head no. 

***The Morgue***

Rikio, Bandou, and Kosuke stand at the front door of the morgue. Bandou picks the lock, "I got it," he whispers.  
The three Homra clan members enter.  
"Scout the records and see what drawer they are keeping him in," Rikio commands.  
"Hello boys," a voice calls behind them. The men freeze and turn to face their interrupter.  
"Captain Munakata?"  
"Rikio, you do realize it would be easier for me to sign the body out and over to you, than for you boys to break in and snatch the body," Munakata says.  
"How did you know we were here?" Kosuke asks.  
"I saw three suspicious characters heading over this way, looks like I was right," Munakata chuckles.  
The boys put their heads down.  
Munakata signs and stamps the papers in Solt's file, then helps the boys carry the body outside, "Where's the car?" He asks them. The boys look around, "What car?" Bandou asks.  
Munakata sighs, "You mean to tell me you planned on walking this body back to Homra?"  
The boys looks at one another.  
"I have a vehicle here, luckily. This way," Munakata guides them. The four men load Solt's body into the car. Munakata goes around to the driver's side and gets into the driver's seat.

***HOMRA***

Munakata pulls up outside of Homra's base. He turns off the Scepter Four surveillance van, opens the door and quickly hops out. He opens the back of the van and guides the three men holding Solt's body. 

The group enters Homra, Munakata holding the doors, "Suoh, why didn't you call me?" He asks curiously.  
"I did, I got your voicemail," an annoyed Mikoto scoffs.  
Munakata reaches in his pocket, "What the... My phone? Ugh... I must have left it back at the... It's not important," the blue king stutters.  
They lay Solt's body on a makeshift alter. All Homra members gather around, while Lucifer hangs back on a bar stool. Mikoto ignites his aura then looks to Munakata and mouths 'Thank you' to him. Munakata nods, "I will show myself out so you can take care of your affairs." He looks to Lucifer sitting at the bar leaning his head against his hand, "Coming, Strain?" Munakata asks the angel. Lucifer looks to the blue king, then lifts his head to look to either side of him and behind him to be sure the phallic stature is surely talking to him. Munakata nods his head in the direction of the doors. Lucifer hops off of the bar stool and walks over to the king, "Give them a moment to themselves, kid," Munakata says as Lucifer approaches him.  
Munakata and Lucifer step out onto the street. Behind them, they can hear the chants from the Homra clan, "No Blood, No Bone, No Ash," slightly muffled by closed doors. Lucifer sits on the curb down the street from the tavern, propping his elbows up on his knees and resting his head in his hands. Munakata looks over to Lucifer before getting into the van and driving towards Scepter Four.

***Ente Isla***

"This is annoying," Fushimi states.  
"Do you realize how far we have to go, human?" Satan asks sarcastically.  
"I don't care about this stupid nonsense, I'm tired of walking all over this, this wasteland," Fushimi shouts. "I'm tired of hearing your bitching Little Niki, so shut up," demanded Satan. Fushimi grunts his response to the demon. Alciel sighs, a reaction letting the two know that he is far too tired to carry on listening to them bicker back and forth. 

***The Sacred Mount***

The gathering of the fallen disperses. They make their way to their chambers and dwellings within the mount. Semhiazah sits on Azazael's lap in a wide stone structure, laying his head back against his lover's chest and shoulder. He smiles comfortably. Zeal lifts his hand up to rub Semy's head and run his fingers through the blonde's long hair. Zael exhales a scoff through his smile, "You know they are looking for us," He says softly and calmly in Semy's ear.  
"Hmmm," Semy scoffs, "Let them," he says as he closes his eyes in response to the stimulation caused by Zael's fingers touching him. A warm radiance bathes over him, and he can almost hear a harmonious melody perfectly in key carrying each note on the gentle breeze warmed by the sun. Everything dissipates abruptly as he is interrupted by his partner's member poking against him. He opens his eyes to meet Zael's gaze. Semy's peaceful disposition twists into a subtle malice. Rancor and sarcasm display across his face, and only a small glint of playfulness remains in his eyes. Zael raises his brow in concern, then turns away from Semy, "Don't." The blond angel sits up, turns his nose up at his partner, and rolls his eyes, "I don't even know what the hell I'm doing with you, Azazael." Zael grits his teeth and tenses his muscles trying to control the oncoming anger. "I had more fun with Ramiel," he mocks Zael. "Heh, even Lucifer gave me a better time than you do," He continues while slapping the red head's face. "Oh, and you remember Ishtar, right? She was a mere mortal, a human woman, and yet more than you will ever be." He moves to get up off of Zael but the Angel of the Sun locks him in place. "Let go of me Azazael, I don't want to be near you!" "Stop it Semy, you don't mean any of that," Zael growls through his teeth. Semy throws his elbow into Zael's chest and breaks himself free of Zael's grasp. "What's wrong, Zael? On the bottom of Daddy's list? Hmmm,the humans didn't even give you credit for your rank, and your pal Lucifer, he thinks your a pathetic baby," Semy says, picking up stones and chucking them at Zael. It gets harder for Zael to hold back his anger. He wraps himself in his wings and he begins to emit a golden glow. "Awe, is Daddy's little unwanted baby boy gonna cry," Semy folds his arms across his chest and continues to mock Zael. Zael begins to glow brighter, "Come on," Semy whispers. "You are weak, Azazael! Just as weak as those humans, if not more," he then shouts to continue poking at the embers. "Semy!" Zael screams, his wings reaching full expansion as he ignites with rage, his golden sunset eyes become brighter anterior to a red sclera. The blonde narrows his eyes and smiles maliciously, "Yea, there you are baby," he whispers before expanding his wings while emitting a high-pitched screech, distorting the spatial rift momentarily. Zael responds to Semy with an amplified yell, turning up the heat and shattering the solid earth in his vicinity. "I never loved you, you were just convenient to do my bidding,and preoccupy my time with lust," a sexually deviant Semy continues. Zael erupts, fire bursting from him and molten the surface around him, "I'm going to destroy you!" Zael screams, his eyes reflecting a lustful anger. Semy steadies himself, gauging his angry partner's every move. Zael swings his arm in to grab Semy. Surprised, Semy quickly ducks just out of reach. He moves in toward Zael's body but before he can land a hit he is evading another blow. 'Goddamn baby,' he thinks to himself, "Hmmm, looking pretty hot Zael," he puns. Zael gives a twisted and evil smile, baring his teeth to Semy before grabbing the blonde and pinning him against the cave's wall. Semy licks his lips slowly. Zael shakes his head,'no'. He reaches for Semy's pants, trying to pull them off, but Semy pushes Zaels hands away and slaps his face. Zael grabs Semy's hair, turns him around, and violently pushes his partner's face against the wall. Semy scoffs, then kicks his leg back, hitting Zael in the chest with his foot. With Zael letting go and stumbling back, Semy turns to face his enraged lover once more. He ducks to avoid Zael's fist, which hits and cracks the dwelling's wall, then quickly grabs the cloth covering Zael, and rips it off. He quickly takes his partner into his mouth. Zael looks down to see Semy passionately kissing his member. He pulls the blonde up by his hair and pushes him against the wall, holding him there with his left hand as he pulls off Semy's pants with his right. Semy swings, aiming for Zael's face, but falls short and hits his shoulder. Aggravated, Semy screams and kicks Zael's abdomen thrusting him back slightly. He quickly runs toward Zael, taking the opportunity to tackle him to the ground. Zael tries to push the his rampaging partner off of him, but Semy digs his claws into Zael's chest and scratches the flesh from his chest to his abdominal region. Zael bites his lip and groans. Semy licks the freshly drawn blood from his fingers, then forces his tongue into the enraged angel's mouth. Locking himself into position, he mounts his partner just at the base of Zael's neck. He leans forward, steadying himself with his left hand on the ground above Zael's head as he uses his right hand to hold Zael's face and guide his own cock into his partner's mouth. Zael smiles wickedly at his partner and accepts his partner's member. Semy thrusts hard into his Zael's mouth. Zael begins to suck hard in sync with his partner's thrusts. Semy moves his right hand atop Zael's head and grips his hair, becoming close to the point of orgasm. Zael growls at Semy and uses his knee to deliver a blow to the blonde's back. Semy falls forward and Zael assists with pushing him up and off of him. Zael stands, towering over his partner who is picking himself up off of the ground with a questioning disgust in his eyes. Zael spits Semy's pre-cum out and it lands on the ground in front of Semy. He moves over to his opponent, reaching for Semy's arm but Semy smacks Zael's hand away. Zael reaches in again and when Semy moves his arm to smack his hand away, the red head reaches in with his other hand, grabbing his violent partner by the arm lifting him up. He then twists his arm and uses it to turn the blonde around and push him up against the rocky wall. Zael digs his elbow into Semy's back, still grasping his arm tight to keep his partner in place, confined against the wall, "Is this what you want, you fuck?" Zael pushes himself into Semy hard, then begins to quickly thrust himself in and out of the blonde. "I'm... not letting...you go, so you...can... try to...hit...me...Sem...hia...zah," Zael manages to say in between breaths. Semy screams, as he squirms, trying to free himself, upset that he is unable to move freely or face his lover. Zael grunts and growls as he continues to rapidly shove himself into Semy, his dick is painted red with Semy's blood. Semy gasps, his immovable body becoming sensitive. Zael leans in and bites down, piercing Semy's exposed neck and drawing blood. Semy closes his eyes and inhales sharply as his body tightens and his fluid spills out of him onto the wall. Zael pulls himself out, turns his partner around and pushes the blonde to his knees quickly to release himself on his face. Semy stands and wipes a drop that landed very close to his eye, then grabs Zael by the shoulders, pulling him into him, he kicks Zael's ankles to bring the red head to his knees, pushes his face against the wall where he released himself, and forces the enraged angel to lick his cum off of the wall.

*** Homra***

Outside on the curb, Lucifer sits with his head down in his folded arms propped up by his knees, listening to the Red Clan's muffled words for Eric Solt. He begins to feel off. Time seems to slow, his vision becomes blurred, the smell of ash and brimstone burn his nose, and all sounds drown under a high pitched screech. He picks his head up. Dizzy from the warping of his senses, he becomes nauseous. He tries to stand. Yata opens the door and steps outside, his tears still wet on his face. He looks over to see Lucifer on his hands and knees, unbalanced, and oblivious to his presence. Lucifer lifts his hands off of the ground and straightens himself out on his knees, but he is thrown forward again as he vomits onto the street. Lucifer spits into the puddle of vomit trying to get the taste out of his mouth. The high pitched screech has stopped ringing in his ears, and his vision is returning to normal. He lifts his head up to see Yata standing outside, his arms folded, looking at Lucifer with concern and disgust. Lucifer spits again and then stands up to distance himself from his own sick.  
"Are you OK?" Yata calls to him.  
Lucifer nods and walks over to Yata, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
"What was that? Are you on drugs?" Yata asks sarcastically.  
"No," Lucifer begins to answer. "I don't know what that was, I got really dizzy and I heard this screech..." His eyes light up as he remembers hearing the same screech when he asked Semy to get rid of Team Zero. "Semy," he whispers.  
"What?" Yata asks uncomfortably.  
"He's fighting with Zael, that would explain why I smelled burning embers," Lucifer recaps.  
"What? How do you know this? So they are having a lovers quarrel, it's not uncommon for lovers to fight," Yata replies.  
Lucifer raises his brow and scoffs at Yata's comment, "Yea... OK..." "We are done in there, Kusanagi-san is putting away the ashes, you are welcome to come back inside now, if you want," Yata mentions innocently, still feeling awkward hearing Semy's name. Lucifer looks at Yata, his large amethyst eyes glistening with concern. Yata averts his eyes to the ground, and turns away. "What is it, Misaki?" Lucifer's warmth rings out with his voice to reach Yata's mind, body, and soul. Yata smiles sarcastically, pushing down his embarrassment and jealousy, "Nothing, get the fuck outta here!" The frail looking Seraph raises his brow at Yata's raised voice and displaced anger, "You fell pretty hard for him, huh?" "Shut the fuck up! I have no idea what you are talking about," Yata laughs loudly. "You know what they are doing..." Lucifer says smirking. "Right now, Zael is tearing into that blonde menace, and Semy is enjoying every minute of it, begging for more," he continues. "I said shut up! I don't care, that's their business," Yata states as his face becomes red with awkwardness. Lucifer rolls his eyes and laughs at Yata. "Movie?" Yata asks his partner. "Your not going to turn on one of those porny flicks, are you?" Lucifer continues to joke at Yata's expense. Yata rolls his eyes and sighs, "Are you done?" "Yea baby, I'm done. Damn, I'm just trying to have fun with you. A movie sounds great," the playful angel responds.

***Ente Isla***

"Sire! What is this?" Alciel asks, referring to the hiccup in their spatial plane and the screech ringing in their ears.  
"That sounds like it's coming from the direction of the mount,"Satan observes.  
Fushimi rolls his eyes at his two escorts against his faltering senses. From the sky Emilia and Crestia Bel descend, "Satan, have you felt that?" Emi calls out to him.  
"It's Semhiazah again, they must be rebelling or wreaking havoc somewhere," Crestia Bel informs them. To this, Emi begins to giggle.  
The group looks to her confused. "Emi?" Satan calls.  
"Sire you mustn't, she's thrown in her loyalty with that destructive brother of hers," Alciel warns his king.  
"No you dope," Emi says still giggling, "I'm laughing because they are not destroying anything, except maybe themselves," she continues.  
"What? I'm not a dope... you're the traitor," Alciel bickers.  
Crestia Bel pulls a small scrying orb from her robes and hands it to Emi. Emi holds the orb out to show the group, then touches the orb, "Semhiazah."  
The orb glows brightly before revealing the image of Semhiazah back-snap kicking Zael and avoiding Zael's fist before quickly taking Zael into his mouth.  
Crestia Bel turns red and averts her eyes to the ground with an uncomfortable pain accompanying her embarrassment.  
The three traveling men look on curiously. Alciel's mouth hangs open.  
"Ugh, Alciel, close your mouth," Emi requests.  
Alciel's eyes reflect fear and tension as he looks to Satan who watches the images on the scrying orb as if he is taking mental notes. Fushimi looks away, remembering the time he had with the two fallen angels and comparing it to the violent scene playing before him.  
"Come on, we need to keep moving, the trail up the mount is just around the bend up here," Emi points northeast. 

*** The Sacred Mount***

Zael licks Semy's cum off of the wall as the blonde holds his head there, watching viciously, "Now swallow me Azazael, do not waste me."  
The angels are interrupted, "Hey boys! Did you have fun?" Satan calls out sarcastically.  
Zael growls, and frees himself from Semy's hold. He puts his hands around the back of Semy's neck and head, pulls him in, and spits the blonde's cum in his face. He smiles maliciously then pushes Semy back against the wall, slapping his face before letting him go. Crestia Bel cringes and turns away. "Loads," he answers Satan, still holding his malicious smile. Semy moves up away from the wall and scoffs at the group. "Was that...oh...awwww, come on..." Satan babbles disgusted. Zael rolls his eyes. 

The group look upon the two fallen, appalled. Both Zael and Semy stand opposite them, derobed and battered. Semy's eyes are a bright shade of crimson instead of his usual sky blue and his blond hair contains streaks of Zael's blood and dirt. His face is smudged with dirt and blood, as well as the wet mix of saliva and cum from both himself and his partner, that he wipes away using the back side of his hand and wrist. Minor scrapes taint his body from being pushed up against the rocky wall and dried blood stain his dirty hands. Zael's red hair is soiled. His eyes remain a bright yellow against a red sclera. Blood trickles from the open flesh wounds onto his dirt-covered torso and his penis is noticeably tinted with Semy's blood.  
"Shut up! Why the fuck are you here? Emilia, what the hell are you starting at?"  
Emi gestures her hand to all of Zael and then emphasizes his blood covered penis. She twists her face into an expression of disgust and turns away.

Crestia Bel approaches Semy gently to not alarm him in his current state. She reaches her hand up to touch his face. On guard, he growls at her. Pausing momentarily to allow him to calm, she continues until she is able to put her hand on his face. He jerks his head back and pushes her away. Appalled and upset, she turns around, only to see Zael staring at her intently. She begins to back away to join the group she arrived with, when Zael approaches her. Satan allows his suppressed power to flow as he anticipates having to stop Zael, but Zael puts his hand up to Satan as if to tell Hell's King that he means no harm. He brings his face level with her's and averts his eyes from Semy to meet Crestia Bel's, "I can assure you, he hurt me more than I could bring myself to hurt him," he says as gently as he can. An unsettling chill begins to blow in on a breeze that was nonexistent moments ago. Zael looks to Semy again, inhaling deeply to push his rage aside, he refocuses on Crestia Bel, "You can have him if you want him," a tear that has pooled in Zael's right eye escapes, he exhales quickly, and looks to Semy one last time. "We're through," he states, more to Semy than Crestia Bel. He turns to Satan, "Let's trade," he says wiping his tear away, "You keep him," he points to Semy, "and I'll take the human," he grabs Fushimi before exiting the dwelling and quickly taking flight. "Oh good, I couldn't stand his bickering anymore anyway..." Satan begins to say before he is cut off by Alciel, "Sire!" Emilia takes off after Zael but he disappears quicker than she can keep up. Semy's own rage subsides as pain stakes his heart and his mind becomes clouded with confusion, "Zael," he gasps softly after the fiery red head has already gone.

The breeze becomes a strong wind and the chill becomes a freezing cold. Ice and snow begin to fall. The mount begins to shake and rumble. The previously heated ceil of the dwelling begins to crack with the strong cold winds and heavy hail beating against it. Satan looks to Emi who is returning.  
"We need to get out of here," Emi states.  
Crestia Bel moves toward Semy, "Come with us," she offers. Semy looks from Crestia Bel to Emi, his eyes returning back to their original sky blue before he cocoons himself within his wings. Unfolding her arms and rolling her eyes, Emi walks over to the pupa and knocks on his soft, feathery wings as if they are large double doors. The wings shake and seem to become tighter, "Go away," he calls from behind his barrier. Emi tries unsuccessfully to pry open his wings, "Ugh, stop this, you are acting like a child." "Fuck you! Go away," the fallen angel screams from behind his wings. The mount begins to rumble again and the ceiling begins to crack further. Emi grabs Crestia Bel by the arm and pulls her up. They escape just before the stone overhead comes crashing down. "NOOOO!" Crestia Bel screams seeing the heavy rubble come down on Semy. "Emilia, we have to help him," she pleas. "We can't take the risk Bel. I'm sorry," Emi counter argues, as they turn to face the exit to see Satan smiling standing next to a very irritated, frowning Semy with folded arms. Crestia Bel and Emi both sigh in relief, while the group makes their escape running from the dwelling before using their magic to take flight. "It's so cold," Emilia shivers. "Find your brother," Satan shouts. "How do you expect me to do that, I barely know him well enough to know where he would run off to," Emilia retorts. "But... He does," Satan announces as he points to Semy. "That's right," Alciel chimes in, "He knows Azazael better than Azazael knows himself." Semy arranges his position into a defensive stance, "NO! Fuck off! I'm not participating in this hunt. Find him on your own...without me." "Bel, do you still have your scrying orb?" Emi shouts. Crestia Bel pulls the orb out of her robe and hands it to Emi. Emi touches the orb, "Azazael." A gloom turns the orb black and it vibrates before shattering in her hands. Anticipating the orb's demise, Semy uses his arm to shield his face, "You ok, Emilia?" Emi nods toward the blonde angel, noticing that a glistening tear is rolling down his cheek. Emi approaches him, but he turns away from her, "We can't find him on our own, we need you to do it," she says her command sympathetically. Semy inhales sharp and releases a shaky exhale over a trembling lip as he nods. Annoyed, she grabs Crestia Bel's arm again and pulls her sobbing friend, "Come on. You are going to have to suck it up. You are going to have to face my brother eventually, and he knows everything," Emi directs her words toward both Semy and Crestia Bel. Only Crestia Bel responds by nodding her head as she wipes her tears. "Uh, Emilia?" Satan calls. "What?" She sighs. "We can't take him with us if he's going to cry," Satan answers, pointing to Semy. Semy rolls his eyes in disgust at Satan and another stray tear escapes down his cheek. "Ugh! Let me tell you something; Him crying is probably inevitable, so suck it up cupcake. I mean, he's been with my brother for eons," she states. "I'm fine!" Semy shouts, "Can we get the fuck out of here now." "See, if he doesn't cry it's going to turn into anger," Alciel informs Satan. Both Satan and Semy roll their eyes and groan.


	15. Chapter 15

***HOMRA***

Lucifer enters Homra's base once again with Yata as the ceremony comes to a closing and the Red Clan members disperse to their rooms. The two young men make their way up the stairs to Yata's room. Yata closes the door while Lucifer moves across the room to the bathroom to clean the taste of vomit out of his mouth. Yata picks up the remote, sits down, folding his legs across one another, and turns on the television. Lucifer joins him when he returns from the bathroom.  
"You're sure, you are ok?" The young skater asks. Lucifer does not respond. He sits listening quietly, with his eyes focused on the television.  
"Lucifer?" Yata calls. The darkened angel turns his attention to Yata. Homra's vanguard jumps in surprise. Lucifer's amethyst eyes glow a bright crimson against a black sclera. His wings appear and he begins to glow deep violet with enough power to tear the portal open himself. "What is it?" Yata asks, raising his voice. Lucifer growls, "I don't know, I think I have to go back. Something is wrong." Yata nods, "Are you coming back?" he sulks. "Yes," Lucifer assures Yata, "Movie first?" Yata nods slowly, "Dude, I don't know... are you going to flip out on me like that?" Lucifer chuckles, "No, I can manage it better than those two," he says referring to Zael and Semy. Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of glass cracking. Both turn around to see that the window directly behind them has iced over and cracked slightly. "Oh no," Lucifer whispers. "What the fuck is that? It's not that cold outside," Yata questions. He swallows hard and moves away from the window, fearing that it may shatter. Lucifer watches Yata, confused until the glass finally blows out and Zael enters through the window. Lucifer turns his face into his shoulder to avoid the oncoming debris. "Zael, What are you doing? Is that... Where is Semy?" Lucifer asks. "Fuck him!" He exclaims in response to Lucifer's question on Semy's whereabouts. He then turns to Yata, "Here, I brought you something," he says, gesturing to Fushimi. "Something?! That's it?" Fushimi bickers. "Sorry kid, I don't do humans," Zael responds to Fushimi's cries, then returns his focus to Yata, "I need to borrow Lucifer," he pleas. Tears begin to pool in his golden eyes again. On guard, Yata nods slowly. Zael nods to Yata and takes Lucifer's hand before they both fall from the window. Yata watches them spread their wings and take flight just before hitting the ground in the cold night air. 

"What were you doing in here with that...strain?" Fushimi mocks Yata.  
"You know damn well he is not a strain, you ugly monkey," Yata spits. "You've had your share of fun with that ruthless red head," he continues.  
"Whatever," Fushimi brushes the comment off.  
"We were going to watch a movie, until we were so rudely interrupted," Yata sighs.  
"Yea? And were you actually going to watch the movie?"  
"That's none of your business, monkey. He's leaving to go back to his home world tonight and so what, if I wanted to be intimate with him before he goes?" Yata rebels.  
"Uck, I didn't need to hear that," Fushimi blurts.  
"I didn't need to hear about you getting it on with those two. Fuck you, Saruhiko."  
"Yea, well that ended pretty quickly, and you had some fun with Semy... kind of... didn't you?" "All of you are disgusting... players," Yata spits through gritted teeth to Fushimi, "I don't need any of you. My father left my mother to raise us kids alone because he was a player. I didn't want to get into a relationship with a man or woman like that, and look at me, that's all I fall in love with. And you Saru, you know more than anyone how self conscious I am, and how sensitive and embarrassing sex and sexual references are to me, and you use that to fuck with me; like mimicking the way you call my name in bed to make me feel uncomfortable, and make me hate my name more than I do. You are also the one who treated me the worst. How many people did you sleep with behind my back? How quickly did you move on to take other lovers? Meanwhile, I sat here broken." Fushimi walks over to the corner of the room by the closet and folds his arms, facing away from Homra's vanguard. Yata can hear slight sounds that resemble sniveling or snickering coming from Fushimi. "Saru?" Yata calls concerned. Fushimi turns further into the wall, folding his arms in tighter. "Are you fucking laughing at me?" Yata raises his voice. Fushimi drops his arms to his sides. Looking up toward the ceiling he sighs. Yata narrows his eyes at the man standing in his corner. When Fushimi turns around to face Yata, his crystal blue eyes are wet and spilling down his cheeks from behind his glasses. "Saru..." Yata softens his eyes, and feels concern for the Blue Clan's third in command.

***Ente Isla***

"Any ideas on where to go yet princess?" Satan directs his question to Semy. The Angel of Pride sits on the ground with one knee up to lean his chest against, while rubbing his fingers on his mouth and jaw. He drops his hand away from his mouth and looks to Satan, lost in his own thoughts.  
Satan snaps his fingers, "You still with us pretty boy, or did you check out already?"  
Semy rubs his eyes to remove the tears threatening to overflow then gives attention to Satan. Satan continues to stare at Semy, awaiting an answer, "Well?"  
"Lucifer," the blonde answers.  
"What? You've obviously checked out, Lucifer is no where near here," Satan replies.  
Semy rolls his eyes at Satan, "Try Lucifer, he may be near Lucifer."  
"Sire, shall we go to the scrying orb in the ruins? Lucifer is still on Earth," Alciel suggests.  
Satan nods, "Let's go ladies and gentlemen."  
"Semhiazah, you are a high ranking Cherubium Watcher, like my brother, can't you find him with your mind?" Emi asks.  
Semy averts his eyes to Emi, then closes his eyes and hangs his head, "You don't give me any credit Emilia. Don't you think that I have already done that? He's blocked me, and I think he has shrouded Lucifer as well which is why I suggested finding him."  
"Scrying orb in the ruins it is," Emi announces.

***Homra, Yata's Room***

"I need to go, I'm sorry, I've had a lot happen," Fushimi explains wiping away his tears.  
"Saru, it's ok, I'm sorry too, I should not have lashed out at you like that," Yata consoles him.  
Fushimi shakes his head and opens the door, exiting the room. When he hits the bottom of the stairs he is startled.  
"Well, well, not even death can hold you," Munakata states.  
Fushimi looks up to his captain sitting at the bar having a drink with Mikoto and Kusanagi.  
"Where have you been? You took leave, then returned to work a case, then I heard some rumor that you were dead. If you wanted to join back up with the Reds, you could have just told me," Munakata pokes.  
Fushimi shakes his head, "It's not like that, Captain. I can't even begin to explain what happened or where I've been."  
Yata runs down the stairs with a shirt of Fushimi's, that had been laying under his bed for months, in his hand and stops abruptly when he reaches the bottom. He hands the shirt to Fushimi, "Here, you left this."  
Fushimi turns to Yata and awkwardly takes his shirt.  
"Oh ok, now I see why you've been hiding here," Munakata blurts out. "You two look like something is wrong, what happened?"  
Fushimi takes his shirt and leaves Homra. Yata runs back upstairs and slams his door. The two Kings look to one another and shrug.

***Ente Isla***

The group approaches the ruins and Satan pulls Semy over to the scrying orb by his shackle and chain, "How did you break these?"  
"Azazael did," Semy mumbles.  
"Oooo, full name basis," Satan mocks.  
Semy rolls his eyes and quickly touches the scrying orb, "Lucifer." They scrying orb clouds and electrical currents shock and flash before portraying an image of Lucifer in the apartment on earth, his face inches away from Zael's face and both are smiling. Zael raises his brow and glances over, seeming as if he is looking at Semy through the scrying orb. He swipes his hand across and the orb goes black just as it appeared that Zael's and Lucifer's lips were about to touch.

Semy swipes his finger across the orb slowly. His sky blue eyes begin to fill with tears that quickly pour down his face. He sits down on a stone, slouched over and hanging his head down. The ground begins to rumble and clouds form above releasing monsoon rains. Emi and Crestia Bel move quickly to him, but he pushes his arm out and a tidal wave created by the flooding rain hits them, knocking them over. Satan uses his magic to shroud the team, including Semy, in a magical shield, "Stop this nonsense," he demands. "You didn't see it?" Semy asks. Satan sighs, "Yes I saw what you saw on the orb. Maybe you two need a break, find someone you can have some fun with, like that Yata kid. You'd get back at both of them with that one." The heavy rains stop as Semy ponders the suggestion. He then smirks, inhales sharply and pushes Satan, throwing the king off balance. "Semhiazah, what the hell was that," Satan yells. "Good suggestion, princess," Semy mocks him. "Good, I need all of you to work with me to open a portal, it would take too much energy for me to do it alone, and I need to save some," Satan clarifies. "By the way, what were you two planning?" He continues to ask Semy. "Planning? We weren't planning anything," Semy responds nonchalantly. Satan narrows his eyes at the blonde. "I'm telling you the truth," Semy pleas. "Why meet with all of the others?" Satan asks. "Because we are brothers," Semy responds. "That's right, you angels are sick, fucking your own brothers," Semy furrows his brow, "Not in that sense, disgusting demon." 

The group begins to combine their powers to open a portal leading to Earth. Once the portal opens the team quickly makes a jump for it. 

*** The apartment***

Lucifer and Zael sit in front of the computer monitor with controllers in hand, playing a video game. Both laughing at their failed competition, as they ignore the game's storyline and M.O.  
"Zael, you want to tell me where Semy is now?" Lucifer asks.  
Zael's smile becomes a frown, "Why are you so worried about him?"  
"Because he loves you, and you love him, and he's not with you right now. Something has to be wrong," Lucifer explains.  
"After everything he said, yea ok, I don't think he loves me, infact he told me he never loved me," Zael's breaths tremble and become shallow. He swallows hard to push his feelings away.  
"Do you believe him?" Lucifer asks.  
"No, not at first I didn't. But he just kept going, even after he got me pissed off enough to fuck him," Zael tells Lucifer.  
"See, there it is, he was doing that thing again," Lucifer points out.  
"Forget it, I'm done," Zael states, dropping the controller.  
"With What?" Lucifer questions.  
"With him doing that to me, so I left, and here I am playing this device with you," Zael explains as he examines the computer screen.  
Zael lowers his eyes to look at the ground.  
"What is it?" Lucifer asks.  
Holding his hand up, Zael asks, "May I?" His expression changing to a sorrowful plea. Lucifer sighs and smiles, "Yea, go ahead." Zael places his hand on Lucifer's head for a moment, "Hmm, you don't hate me, although you do think I'm childish." Zael takes his hand off Lucifer's head. "Is that what he told you, that I hate you?" Lucifer asks. "And that you think I'm childish," Zael chimes in. "Zael, you know I could never hate you, I love you, and you are childish, but hell, you think the same about me, don't you?" Lucifer laughs. "I have to admit I am sick of him doing that to you, that's why I am game for helping you piss him off," he continues more seriously.

***Team Zero plus One***

Satan and his team escape through the portal that opens and closes quickly over Hatagara Station. Satan and Alciel land first and quickly turn to catch the girls who follow close behind them. Semy comes after, crashing into Satan holding Emi, and knocking him into Alciel, who holds Crestia Bel.  
The group members pick themselves back up, Satan shoves Semy off of him and fixes his cloak, "Spend much time practicing your landings there, princess?"  
The Angel of Pride slaps the back of Satan's head, but before Satan can retaliate, Alciel steps in between the two of them.  
"I hope Zael is fucking the shit out of Lucifer right now," Satan mumbles before taking his place at the head of the group. Emi grasps Semy's hand before he can chase after Satan. Alciel puts his arm around Satan and guides him to continue walking in the direction of the apartment.

***The apartment***

A knock raps on the door. Lucifer puts down his controller and stands to answer it, only to find Yata is on the other side.  
"What are you doing here?" Lucifer interrogates the skater.  
"I thought I might find you here," he replies, "What's going on?" "Nothing really, why don't you come in and join us?" Lucifer invites. Yata steps in to the abandoned feeling apartment, remembering how much homier it was when the group all lived here. "Have a go with me?" Zael asks Yata through a sly smirk and holding a controller out to him. "Sure, what game?" Yata asks casually. "I don't know, I'm just fucking around on it," the red head replies. To this, Yata chuckles and begins to feel comfortable, 'just some good friends having fun, like at home,' he thinks as he reaches for the controller. Another knock plays at the door. "Ugh, now what!" Lucifer agonizes. The door opens and Semy stands firm on the other side, his eyes emitting a crimson glow and his blonde hair wild. Satan claps a firm grip on the blonde's shoulder, holding him back, then whispers in his ear, "The kid might not agree to go with you looking like this." Semy pauses, then calms himself, his eyes returning to sky blue. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Semy says as he let's himself in. Lucifer moves aside twisting his expression as if to say, 'What the fuck'. Zael raises his brow and moves back in discontent. Yata observes their confusion at Semy's actions. "Misaki! I didn't expect to see you here," Semy addresses the young Homra member. "Can I talk to you?" Zael and Lucifer look to each other with questionable expressions. Yata steps over to Semy, "What's up?" Semy begins to run his fingers through Yata's hair and around the perimeter of his face. His blue eyes meet Yata's. Yata begins to feel intoxicated on Semy. The Angel of Pride moves forward to attach his lips to Yata's lips, but the skater pulls away. Fear and uncertainty reflect in Yata's eyes. Semy smiles slyly and runs his fingers down the young man's chest and abdomen, "What's wrong?" He asks Yata. Zael engaged in a conversation with Lucifer, pretends he doesn't see Semy's attempt to pick up on Yata. "...and then we crashed into each other," Zael laughs with Lucifer about the game they had just been playing. "Where is you friend, Fushimi?" Semy asks Yata. "I don't know, he left, why?" Yata responds with a question, staring into Semy's bright blue eyes. He begins to move forward, shortening the distance between Semy's lips and his own. "Why don't you hang out with us for a while," Semy gestures to the group he arrived with. Zael stands, with Lucifer leading the red head over toward the bathroom. Zael pins Lucifer against the door, "You better give me a good, hard fuck, Zael," Lucifer states playfully. Semy tenses and becomes frantic in his mind momentarily, but quickly calms himself. Yata gasps as his lover is pinned against the bathroom door. Lucifer looks to Yata and winks, then nods his head to Semy. 'Is he seriously telling me to go ahead and have sex with the blonde? Just so he can get a quick fuck from his ex?' Yata's thoughts raise alarm and panic. Both Yata and Semy watch the two playful angels disappear behind the bathroom door, appalled. Yata takes his place with the group, followed by Semy, who slams the door so hard behind him that the glass cracks. Satan cringes upon hearing it and turns around to face Semy, "What are you doing? Our names are on this apartment we will have to pay for this damage." "Oops," Semy giggles, waving his hand to correct the damage. "Oh yea, we are not in human form, we can fix it," Satan realizes. Alciel giggles, "Sire, you really have become accustomed." 

Zael and Lucifer open the bathroom door.  
"They're gone, Misaki really left with them, damn it, I tried to give him a sign that we were just fooling around," Lucifer tells Zael.  
"You winked at him and nodded toward Semhiazah while I had you pinned against the door. If you had done that to me, I would think you were suggesting we switch partners, you just gave him the ok to fuck my partner," Zael explains, slamming his fist against the wall.  
"I thought you were done with Semy," Lucifer pries. "Shut up! I can't, I love him too much, but I'm not sure how he truly feels about me, and they both think we are fucking right now," Zael reminds Lucifer. "Oh, shit... We have to find them," Lucifer announces.  
"You think?" Zael questions sarcastically, "Come on."  
They leave the apartment quickly after Lucifer gathers some electronics he had modified to communicate between realms and a tracker just in case any of them still had a tracking device planted on them.  
"What is all of this?" Zael questions.  
"You'll see," Lucifer says, firing up the tracker.  
He begins to explain to Zael what the tracker is used for, relating it to Zael's own ways of tracking, as they walk. "I trusted that kid," Zael blurts. Lucifer laughs. "What's so funny?" Zael asks annoyed by the sudden laughter. "Misaki has a thing for Semy, he probably won't hesitate," Lucifer tells his brother. Zael bites his lip. "Actually, Misaki reminds me of you sometimes, he's obviously attracted to the same type of features you are attracted to, his temper flies off the handle often, he's strong willed, and his hair and eye color are variations of yours... You sure none of your offspring made it Zael? Fuck... I could be fucking your great, great, great, great... you get the point, grandson," Lucifer questions playfully after explaining Yata's disposition. Zael groans and rolls his eyes, "Shhh, do you hear that?" Zael becomes alert. He smells the air, catching Semy's scent. "What the hell are you..." Lucifer is cut off by Zael, "Shhh!" The Angel of the Sun closes his eyes to concentrate, listening for the direction the faint sound of chains rattling and the occasional moan or whisper escaping Semy's vocal chords. It seems Semy has let his guard down, perhaps under the assumption that Zael will not come looking for him. Zael follows the sounds with his mind's eye to an alley way a few blocks over. He sees Semy's body pressed against Yata's, while he passionately kisses the young skater. Yata's face reveals a struggle to hold back, Semy holds a malicious smirk as he grinds his hard cock against the young vanguard's own hard member, but in his eyes, the pining is relevant. Zael's muscles tense. He opens his eyes, grabs Lucifer by the arm, and pulls him hard in the direction of Yata and Semy, "Come on," he growls. "Ow, Zael, what did you see?" "They are being intimate," Zael informs Lucifer. Lucifer picks up his pace to match Zael's strides.

*** The Alley near the station***

"Nnnnaaaaghhh," Yata moans, trying to hold back the oncoming orgasm.  
Semy chuckles softly in Yata's ear before nipping and licking at it gently. He moves his hands down Yata's body to his pants. Letting his fingers slip in between Yata's skin and the elastic of the shorts, he grips the shorts and pulls them down just enough to expose Homra's vanguard. His fingers move back up to dance around and grip Yata's member, moving his index finger in a circular motion over the tip, dripping wet with pre-cum. The blonde pushes him self closer against Yata's body, and grips his own member in the same hand that he hold's Yata, as he grinds his hips against the skater, and allows his hand to rub and play on both members.  
"Aaaaahhhhhhh, Semy, stop, I'm going to cum, I want to feel you inside of me," Yata pleas.  
Nodding to Yata, Semy releases his grip on their members. His hands come to rest on Yata's hip momentarily before lifting the young man to prop him against the wall as he guides himself to Yata's entrance.  
"Semhiazah!" Zael screams, interrupting the fun. Lucifer enters the alley-way behind Zael. He looks upon Yata's and Semy's exposed bodies, betrayal flashes in his eyes, while Semy holds Yata propped against the wall.  
Semy calls to Zael, "You had your fun with Lucifer, though that was kind of quick, what's the matter, Lucifer can't handle you? You have no right to stop me, you left me, remember?" Semy's voice trembles while making his last remark. Yata can see his eyes becoming wet and red with tears. The young skater's heart drops as he realizes, Zael and Lucifer didn't do anything at all, they were just trying to hurt Semy. Yata becomes aware of the blonde's grip on him, but it begins to feel different, as if he didn't even know him. This being he regarded as powerful is really broken inside, 'He cries?' Yata thinks as he sees the tears and despair in the blonde's eyes.  
An uncomfortable pain rises through Yata's pelvic area and lower abdomen, causing him to hunch over. Semy looks at him disapproving and confused.  
"Finish it Semhiazah," Zael calls to him, "He has to release now to get rid of the pain."  
Semy looks at Yata, concerned and apologetic. Pulling himself together, he begins caressing Yata. His eyes show no trace of despair or sorrow, just a provocative playfulness like the powerful being Yata saw him as previously. Pain grips Yata as he becomes erect again. Semy takes Yata's member into his hand again and begins pumping slowly, pushing his own into Yata's entrance gently.  
"Mmmmnnnnnaaaaahhhh," Yata moans loudly, as his cock spits a pre-ejaculation, "I came a little," Yata smiles before gritting his teeth and tilting his head back. He comes hard onto Semy's abdomen, and the pain is replaced by relief.  
Semy pulls himself out, pulls his pants up, kisses Yata's forehead, and leaves the alley-way. Zael sighs and shakes his head, then looks to Yata. Yata shrugs and Zael shakes his head again, "God damn him," Zael mutters as he kicks a trashcan over. "Awe, is he pissing you off, Zael?" Lucifer asks his companion. "He's driving me crazy," Zael replies, gesturing the intensity of his word by throwing his arms up. He and Lucifer start walking up the alley. Yata pulls his pants up and quickly runs after them.

"Let me get this straight, you two didn't actually do anything did you?" Yata asks down hearted.  
"Nope, we didn't," Lucifer sighs.  
"Zael and Semy split up, and you were just trying to make him jealous?" Yata asks further.  
Zael nods his head in response. "Oh... Why did you allow that to happen in front of you then?" Yata asks further. "Would you rather be in pain?" Lucifer and Zael both ask simultaneously. Yata shakes his head, confused and disappointed, "Like you couldn't finish me, Lucifer?" "No, you were too far into it... With him," the dark angel sighs.

***The apartment***

Semy flings the door open and runs into the apartment.  
"Semhiazah, we picked up food and brought it back, would you like some, Satan highly recommends this McRonald's food," Alciel offers. Semy's eyes alter to a deep crimson color and a dark aura shrouds him. Satan puts his hand on Semy's shoulder, "Did the kid give you a hard time?" Semy shakes his head in response, then paces back and forth in the apartment, fighting the urge to throw and smash things. "Zael showed up... Hmmm, I thought that was a little funny that they were gone from the apartment so quick, if they truly were 'doing something' in the bathroom," Satan ponders. A tear makes it way down Semy's heated cheek and he stops pacing to wipe the tear away. He then pulls the door open and jumps off of the rickety landing, stretching his wings to take flight. Semy opens his mouth and a screech pierces the universe, shattering glass, crumbling concrete structures, and momentarily piercing the sky.

***Hatagara Station-Behind The Shops***

Zael, Lucifer, and Yata stop short in their tracks hearing a deafening screech. Zael looks to the sky, "Semy," he whispers, quickening his steps into a running start before taking flight himself.  
Lucifer looks up to see shards of glass falling from the upper level windows of the buildings. He tackles Yata, wrapping his body and wings around the young man.

*** Heaven***

"What was that?" Jophiel asks to anyone in his immediate vicinity that will answer.  
"Gabriel, bring Raphael, this is his mess to clean up," Michael demands.  
Gabriel nods his head and phases out to deliver his message.  
Gabriel phases back in with Raphael by his side.  
"You wanted to see me brother?" Raphael asks.  
"Did you not hear it?" Michael smugly raises a brow in question.  
"Yes, I did... We believe it is Semhiazah. We have caught wind of a couple disturbances recently, all resembling the amplitude and frequency of Semhiazah's power. We've only had one that was slightly relative to Azazael, if he is out there, he is laying low," Raphael explains.  
"Hmmm, Azazael, laying low... Impressive. That has to be very difficult for him. Maybe he finally ceased existence," Michael spits his sarcastic jokes.  
Raphael rolls his eyes and sighs as he takes his leave. "He WILL cease to exist if I get a hold of him," Michael mumbles.

***Hatagara Station***

Zael stops in mid air and closes his eyes, "Come on, where are you?" The sound of wings beating against the wind catches his ear. Determining the fairly short distance between them, he opens his eyes and heads in the direction of the sound. Semy rounds the corner of a building just up ahead of Zael. An anomaly appears in the sky. Zael gasps, "No." He gains speed as quickly as he can. Semy stops short to view the anomaly and Zael tackles into him hard. The wild blonde kicks and fights once he realizes he is in Zael's grasp.  
"Shhhh, stop it Semy," trying to keep his partner quiet and off of the angel radar. "I don't want them to take you from me," he tells his lover when their eyes finally meet.  
"Semy drops his arms to his sides and gives up the fight. His tears come like a river crashing through a weakened dam, "You...You left me... What do you care?"  
"No, I didn't," Zael consoles his lover.  
"What? You said, 'We are through' Azazael, do not lie to my face like that when I heard what you said," Semy raises his voice to his partner.  
"Yes, that is exactly what I said, but I didn't mean it. I was hurt and angry, by all of the things you said. You actually had me believing that you never loved me," Zael informs the frantic blonde.  
"Oh... I guess I went a little too far this time. I'm sorry," Semy puts his head on Zael's shoulder. Zael closes his eyes and smiles as he wraps his arms around Semy. Figures begin emerging out of the anomaly. Zael gasps, "Come on, Semy, we have to go, now."


	16. Chapter 16

***The Devil's abandoned castle***

"Oh, Sire! Look!" Alciel points up to the anomaly. Emi and Crestia Bel gasp in surprise, "Is that..." Crestia Bel begins to ask before she is cut off by Emi, "Yes! But, why?"  
"You think they are here to stop you, Satan?" Crestia Bel asks.  
"What?! I haven't done anything," Satan defends himself.  
The group stands there watching as the angels descend and begin heading their way.  
"Sire?" Alciel calls, "It looks like they are slowly making their way, this way."

***The Streets heading toward the apartment***

Lucifer and Yata continue walking back toward the apartment when Zael and Semy come rushing at them.  
"Zael? Semy?" Lucifer questions.  
"Go, go, go. Now!" Zael yells as he and Semy trap Lucifer and Yata, blocking them with their bodies and guiding them to move in the direction they are heading. Zael points up to the anomaly and the angels who have emerged from it and are now headed in the direction of the rebels.  
"Oh...Shit!" Lucifer gulps.

*** The Devil's abandoned castle***

The group stands and stares as the angels close the distance between them.  
"Um, Sire? Emi?" Alciel asks nervously.  
"Oh my, Emi, look, your brother," Crestia Bel points out.  
"What the hell..." Satan ponders, the four men gaining on him quickly.  
"Go! Now!" Lucifer yells to them.  
The group begins to disperse but it is too late. Raphael and his soldiers are too close, leaving the group with only the choice to turn and fight. Prepared they turn to face their oncoming enemies, but before they can fight, a magical net is dropped over them by aerial soldiers who remained stealth until the group was cornered.  
"Good to see you again brothers, I was wondering how you fared in that dirty little hovel of a pit," Raphael says sincerely. Satan takes offense. "But unfortunately, you were not supposed to escape. And you, Satan, were supposed to keep them there," he continues.  
"I am only three-hundred years old, I didn't even know where they were being kept, my predecessor failed to enlighten me on the subject," Satan retaliates.  
"Hmmm, and Lucifer? You actually let him out to make him a general for your army," Raphael counters.  
"Yea, well, that I did do, but..." Satan is cut off by Raphael.  
"Enough... I don't care," He turns his attention to Zael and Semy, "It was painful, all those years ago, to lock my fellow Cherubium brothers away."  
Lucifer rolls his eyes and mocks Raphael talking with his hand gestures, making Zael and Semy laugh.  
"Ugh, you still act like children," Raphael notes.  
"Maybe if Daddy loved us more we'd be good little boys," Semy mocks. "Maybe if we weren't locked away in our rooms, we'd know how to grow up," Zael chuckles.  
Michael lands next to Raphael, "Good work team, that was quicker than I had expected. You fellows must be losing your touch," he snidely remarks.  
"Well down to business... If it isn't my favorite older brother, Lucifer. Hell treating you well so far? You look great, I hear you're successful too, General," Michael averts his attention to Zael and Semy, "Oh, and look here, Daddy's little sunshine, sweet baby brother Azazael. You look like you've had a few miles put on you, can't say I'm surprised, locked away with Semhiazah all these years, what has he been doing to you?" "And precious little brother Semhiazah, Daddy's gift to... women?... or Azazael? You seem to be maintaining, still looking pretty I see, although your psyche is breaking. Let's say we find a way to tear it up a little more," Michael lands a hook punch on the side of Zael's face. Semy jumps, "Stop it!"  
"I knew it... Azazael, you pervert." Zael narrows his eyes at Michael and sucks his teeth. "Semhiazah pitied you, so he did anything you asked, and look where it got him," Michael continues, "The truth is, you are unlovable. Some of us may pity you, feel sorry for you because you are our brother, or maybe it's because we don't want to deal with your temper that we may bend a little for you, but nobody loves you. Clearly you are only good for sex when it comes to romantic love...lust, even those who couldn't stand you wanted a piece of you. Hey, what can I say, there is some sexual attraction you've got." Zael lowers his head. "Hell, even the demons can't stand you," Michael continues, chuckling. Satan and Alciel look to one another. "Emilia!" Michael greets her, "Tell this sorry excuse for a brother that he is... well, a sorry excuse for a brother. I am confused as to why you are here with this crew, should I tell your mother you've fallen in with the wrong crowd?" Emilia turns away from Michael. Zael looks to Semy, who has also lowered his head. All of the negative things Semy said earlier begin to replay in Zael's memory. His heart is an iron ship in the vast ocean, sinking fast. A tear drops on the ground in front of him. Michael stops pacing and looks to Zael. The Angel of the Sun is slouched over, leaning his arms on his thighs, and hanging his head low. A vision of Zael as a child with tears in his golden eyes plagues Michael's memory. The memory continues: Michael runs up a hill and scolds a group of youngsters for hurting Zael. He makes them apologize to his little brother. Zael smiles with blanket in hand, and runs into Michael's arms to hug him. "Michael!" Raphael calls as he snaps his fingers. "Huh?" Michael's voice cracks, keeping his eyes on Zael. "That's not true," Semy speaks, "I love him, and whatever the risk may be, I'll stand by his side," the blonde continues. Zael extends his arm, reaching for Semy's hand, and interlocks the blonde's fingers with his own. Semy looks over to Zael and smiles. "You don't count, twisted sister. You're another one who doesn't matter. Sure you may have been loved more than him, especially by the humans, but that time has come and gone," Michael snickers. "Michael, this is uncalled for, perhaps Uriel should deal with this," Raphael suggests.  
"No, he's too soft, especially for that one," he points to Zael. Zael spits at Michael, and it splatters on the black shirt covering Michael's chest. "Real cute," he mutters as he wipes it off of him. Michael notices Yata sitting quietly among the group, "None of you are supposed to be consorting with humans, why is this human here with you?" He redirects his attention to Raphael, "Take the human home." Yata stands, "I will go on my own! I am sick of this! I have never been so confused and pushed around in my life!" Yata's aura begins to heat up, "Lucifer, you need to go back. I care for you, I am sure of that, but I'm just one human, whose life span is insignificant to yours." Satan raises his brow to Lucifer and nods. Alciel breaks free and silently sneaks away while the angels are distracted. "You," Yata points to Semy, "You are poisonous and sick. I feel for your partner having to be put through your shenanigans constantly. I've seen it, behind that pretty face, you're just a broken mess. You can't exist without Zael, but he can't exist without you either, he showed me. So thanks for getting me off a few times and fucking my head up, but no thanks, I don't want it anymore." Yata rests his hands on his hips and shakes his head, "I just want..." He is cut off when the group gets up, taking their captors by surprise. Alciel rejoins them with Fushimi, "Take him and you two get out of here," he tells Fushimi, referring to Yata.

Fushimi moves in, takes Yata's hand, and leads him out of the fight. They head toward the direction of Homra. Yata turns back one more time to look upon the group, he has just parted with, up in arms. He sees Lucifer taking on a younger brother who is twice his stature. Worried, but being pulled by Fushimi, he has no choice but to keep moving ahead toward his home base. Zael and Semy distract Raphael and his soldiers while Satan and Alciel conjure their demonic power to create a barrier trapping them inside, then turning around to pull Michael down, giving Lucifer the upper hand on him. Satan speaks and Lucifer takes his eyes off of Michael, allowing Michael to conjure his sword. Semy calls to Lucifer to warn him, but Michael does not hesitate. Zael jumps to get in between Lucifer and Michael's sword. Though startled, Michael continues to lunge the blade forward, piercing Zael's chest. Semy gasps, "No!" Emi runs toward her brother, "No! Why?!" Satan reaches out and holds her back. "Let me go, that's my brother!" "Emi, please stop," Satan pulls her into him, holding her as she cries on his shoulder and hits him for holding her back. Zael places his hand on Michael, and Michael quickly tries to retract his sword. His mind shows him the sword piercing through Zael as a child, with tears in his eyes, and a now blood splattered blanket, in his hand. Only this time the child will not run into his arms and hug him. Instead, it is Michael cradling the child's corpse, questioning what he has done. "Michael! What the hell have you done?! Call for Uriel!" Raphael shouts. "Raph, you can heal him, right?" Michael asks. "Move!" Raphael jumps in to take his position next to the wounded body falling limp. "Father is going to be furious." "They turned on us, it had to be done," Michael offers his excuse. "He wouldn't even let you kill Lucifer, regardless, our job was to deal with them, not kill them, they are still his sons," Raphael states. Semy takes his place adjacent to Raphael and next to where Zael's head fell. He looks down on his lover's face, "Please don't go," he whispers, placing his hand on Zael's cheek. Zael struggles to place his hand upon Semy's, and mouths 'I love you' to the blonde. "I love you, Zael," Semy whispers his response, noticing the light and the color draining from Zael's eyes. "Raphi, his eyes are turning pale... Hurry!" Semy calls out, "Stay with me Zael," he continues aloud, but Zael can only hear a muffled hum. The images before him blur and begin to darken. Raphael continues laying his hands on Zael at full healing power, but the results are minimal. Semy turns and grabs Michael's sword from him, pushing it through his own body. Michael gasps, his mind's memories making him view Semy as a child, his eyes reflecting the clear blue heavens as he smiles, holding a blood covered teddy bear, and offering him a flower that falls out of the child's hand and onto the ground as Michael rushes to catch the falling body of his brother. "Semhiazah! You bastard!" Raphael turns to see Michael cradling Semy, "I need Uriel, Now!" 

***HOMRA***

Yata and Fushimi enter the cozy little tavern to find it empty. The stillness of the place becomes eerie to Yata. He runs up the stairs to check the rooms while Fushimi looks around the tavern for any clues to where the Red Clan could have disappeared. "There's nobody here," Yata says as he runs back down the stairs. "Look at this," Fushimi calls to Yata. Yata walks over to where Fushimi stands near the bar top. A full glass of beer stands still, up on edge. The liquid, sloshed to the side of the glass without spilling over, feels wet but holds like a solid. "What the fuck?" Yata chuckles with Fushimi and shakes his head, catching a glimpse of the car stool that has been moved over to the video game machine. His memories of the first night he met Lucifer flood his mind as he walks over to the bar stool. "You ok?" You find something else?" Fushimi asks. "No," Yata offers a weak reply. "Come on, let's go up to your room," Fushimi suggests. Yata turns away from the memory of him trying to pick Lucifer, Urushihara at the time, off the floor because he had drank too much. The stairs, holding a hand at Lucifer's back to steady him if he should fall, 'Hmmm, yea fall, he should be used to that,' Yata catches himself smiling at the thought of his spoiled angelic lover. Fushimi prompts Yata to unlock and open the door to his bedroom. As he unlocks the door, he looks down to the spot where Lucifer sat, drunk, waiting for the skater to open the door. When the two men enter the room, Yata becomes dizzy looking over at the spot he had laid out for Lucifer to sleep. A pillow and a blanket still occupying the area bring the memory of Lucifer taking his clothes off to change. Yata blushes, remembering how he felt the first time he saw the shunned angel. The memory of their first attempt to have sex in his room plays in his mind. Yata becomes dizzy and begins to sweat, his member becoming hard and sensitive. He backs into the wall he had slept against that night and collapses. "Misaki!" Fushimi runs over to Yata to assist him. "What happened?" Fushimi asks. "I'm fine," the words fall out of Yata's mouth, but inside he shuts down, crying for Lucifer. Fushimi leaves the room. Yata watches him as he exits the bedroom door and rolls his eyes. He looks down at his stiffened member and rubs the palm of his hand over the tip of the bulge in his shorts. His hand slips under his shorts, feeling smooth and cool against the warm skin of his abdomen. He lightly massages his scrotum, then traces his fingers back up the shaft of his dick before wrapping his fingers around the hard cock. He begins to pump slowly, fighting the images playing out in his mind of he and Lucifer's first time exploring one another's bodies while listening to Fushimi's movements downstairs. Yata finally lets go of his fear of Fushimi walking in on him, and he lets the memories play full force. He begins pumping harder and faster on his cock, now prematurely leaking and spitting his semen, working up to blowing the full load. Fushimi rushes back up the stairs with a dry cloth and a bowl of ice that he retrieved from under the bar table. Feeling his limit, Yata pulls his dick out of his shorts, preparing to shoot his load outside of his already wet shorts. He watches as Fushimi enters the room, materials in hand, and he buckles, still pumping at a hard and fast pace, until he explodes. His first ejaculation nearly clearing half the room. Fushimi looks upon Yata, disappointed, "I'm trying to help you because I think you're sick... If you wanted sex, why didn't you just ask. I'm right here." Yata pulls his shorts up over his member and stands, "I didn't want sex with you," he boldly states to Fushimi. "Wh..What?" Fushimi asks weakly. Yata grabs his skateboard, leaves the room, heads down the stairs quickly, and exits Homra. Fushimi looks down at the small gooey puddle that made its way half-way across the room and the two smaller puddles that trail behind it. He stomps on the puddles to smear them into the carpet, but he stomps too hard onto a liquid, that is capable of responding like a liquid, that has fallen on a carpet that is frozen still and will not absorb the slippery, viscous liquid. The puddle spreads out, coating the bottom of Fushimi's boot, making it slippery, and some distance in front of the boot, giving Fushimi a couple of inches of sleek surface to slide on, before landing on his ass. Blue's third in command rolls his eyes, thankful that Yata is not present to witness his clumsy temper tantrum, but hurt and angry at what Homra's vanguard said to him before disappearing. The disheveled Blue Clan member picks himself up and goes into the bathroom to clean the cum off of his boot, hands, and jacket, with every intent on leaving Homra when he is finished.

***The Devil's abandoned castle***

"Good thinking Alciel, the distraction was useful," Satan assures the grieving demon.  
"What good was it? Sure, we trapped Raphael's little henchmen in a barrier field, but we still lost Zael and Semy," Lucifer shouts.  
"We would have maybe only lost one, if the other one didn't pull that little stunt... taking his own life like that... moron!" Satan retorts.  
"Watch it, Satan!" Lucifer shouts, "They have been bound together for eons, they can't live without one another. Those two are a fucking train wreck," he continues, choking back his tears.  
"Still that kid is pretty brave to stand up and go along with the distraction," Emi acknowledges.  
"They both did well," Alciel compliments.  
"Zael is the one who broke Michael," Lucifer mutters. Satan and Alciel look to one another confused. "We were in charge of caring for the younger generations of angels. Michael cared for and raised Zael and Semy," Lucifer continues.  
"Zael had a mother,"Emi interrupts.  
"Not a very good one, Emi, she was stationed elsewhere and tasked with doing other things. Your job was never class defined. Come on, Michael was a Virtue, and he was raising a generation of Cherubim Watchers, which is something Uriel should have been doing... Cherubim Pure Watcher that he is, but he was tasked with creating soldiers and war," he continues.  
"Uriel is an Arch Angel, like you, and Michael," Emi makes a statement that is looking for an answer.  
Lucifer laughs, "Yes, well noted, but just because people list the Arch Angels as a class, doesn't mean it is a specific class that we were 'born' into, it's like a promotion. Any angel from any class can become an Arch Angel if they work their way to it. I am a Seraphim, but I am labeled as an Arch Angel. Michael came from Virtue, Uriel is Cherubim, Gabriel is Seraphim, Raphael is Cherubim."  
"Cherubs," Alciel jokes.  
"Not Putti, ya putz. I swear humans and demons and their poorly misguided misconceptions," Lucifer states while shaking his head. "Anyway, either Zael showed Michael some clips from the past, or Michael just remembered raising them. Whatever happened it broke Michael."  
"Maybe he is just scared of what your father, God, will do to him if he finds out he killed them without being told to do so," Satan blurts.  
"Well, I can't disagree with you there, he very well could be terrified," Lucifer admits.  
The group look up hearing plastic wheels and metal trucks scrape along the ground.  
"Misaki? What are you doing back here. I thought we sent you back to your home with your friend Fushimi" Lucifer questions, looking to Alciel for reassurance.  
"Yes, I told Fushimi to take you out of here. Speaking of, where is he?" Alciel confirms and questions.  
"Oh fuck him, I left him back at the room above the bar," Yata spits, "Now, Crestia Bel, darling, I know you have cigarettes you're holding in your robe because you don't want everyone to know you are smoking. Give me one, will you please?"  
"Misaki, I never pegged you for a smoker, nor have I seen you smoke in the time I have spent with you," Lucifer justifies.  
Nervous and ashamed, Crestia Bel pulls out the pack of cigarettes, opens it, and hands a cigarette to Yata in front of a very disappointed Emi.  
Yata takes the cigarette and lights it, using his red clan fiery aura, "Really, Luci? You haven't been pegging much have you," he chuckles, "Now where the fuck is Semy? What the fuck is going on around here?"  
"Zael?" Lucifer questions.  
"I hope you don't mind, I borrowed your little play toy for a minute. He's a sick little puppy, maybe he is a descendant of mine. He really let Semy get to him. By the way I tapped into his memories of you and him, in his bedroom," he smiles slyly and winks to Lucifer. "I felt the way he felt when he first met you, and the way he felt the first time you played around. Ugh, I came so hard it landed half way across the room," Zael pulls on the cigarette.  
Crestia Bel turns red and puts her face down while Emi plugs her ears and turns to face Satan. Satan shrugs at a wide-eyed and disbelieving Emi.  
"Semy killed himself, or tried to," Lucifer interrupts. "How are you able to... be sustained like that, you're done aren't you?" He then asks.  
"He what?!" Zael raises his voice.  
Burning tears sting Yata's face, but it doesn't compare to the deep, endless agony that Zael feels inside.  
"Raphael was trying to heal both of you and they brought your bodies to Uriel," Lucifer comforts his brother being sustained in his partner's body.  
"Raph must have caught me right before I died and he must be healing me, perhaps the same for Semy," Zael thinks out loud offering a solution. "Yea, be careful with him," Lucifer warns, "No more memory walks, no visions, no mind sight." "He's already aware that I'm partially fucking blind and need to see with my mind, Luci. He is ok with it," Zael informs Lucifer. Lucifer lowers his head. "You're blind?" Emilia asks before looking to Crestia Bel. "Raphael blinded you," Crestia Bel squeaks quietly, "but not Semhiazah." "OK, I'm sorry," Lucifer apologizes, "Michael seemed broken up about you and Semy, what happened?" "I showed him who he was killing, and I told him that I love him and forgive him for his hate toward us," Zael tells his superior. "You bastard!" Fushimi shouts as he rounds the corner toward the group. "Oh, this fucking fool again," Zael mumbles, "Go away, I don't want anything to do with you right now," he yells back to Fushimi. "I know you don't, Azazael! You want him," Fushimi points to Lucifer. Zael gasps, "Semy?" "Yea," Semy weeps. Zael sighs to Satan, "One time, I slept with Lucifer one time, and my life has been a living hell since." Lucifer blushes and giggles, "Once?" Zael quickly puts his hand over Lucifer's mouth, "Shut, shut, shut-it," he says quietly. "Crestia Bel, if you would please," Zael extends his hand out to her. The saint's face hangs as she lets out an aggravated groan. "Give him the entire pack," Emi commands, folding her arms im an authoritative manner. Crestia Bel pulls the pack out and slams it into a slyly smiling Zael's hand. "Oww, you bitch, this isn't my body," the fiery red head chuckles. "Then why are you smoking?" Crestia Bel asks with a snarky attitude. "Oooo, fuck you, he gave me the ok, I promised I'd clear out any damage I cause, but he didn't give you the ok to hit him," Zael replies. "Will you two just kiss and be done with it," Emi snaps. Crestia Bel looks to Zael, then quickly puts her head down, blushing. Zael chuckles lightly, "Is that what you wanted?" "Azazael... you just gonna leave her hanging like that," Semy scoffs, folding his arms. "Alright, alright, come here Saint Bel," Zael says as he puts his arm around Crestia Bel's shoulders and pulls her in, closing his lips over hers before opening his mouth to invite her tongue in. Crestia Bel moans loudly. Semy and Emi stand together, both with folded arms looking at one another with disapproving expressions. Crestia Bel moans louder, pulling Zael nearly on top of her as she leans back on a bench. Semy unfolds his arms and walks over to his partner kissing the saint, Emi catching a boiling crimson flashing in his eyes for a brief moment. "OK, Romeo, let's go before things get too hot," Semy says as he pulls Zael off of Crestia Bel. "You satisfied, Bel?" Emi asks, arms still crossed, "I bet he tasted like a used ashtray." Crestia Bel answers in a daze through her smile," No, he... tastes... sweet." Zael smirks. "OK, I really don't want to know what my brother tastes like," Emi sighs. "His cum tastes even better," Semy instigates, lighting a cigarette. Zael watches his partner with concern. Emi throws her hands up and turns around to sit and join Alciel and Satan's conversation, while Semy and Zael laugh at her. "Why do you guys do that to her?" Crestia Bel asks. "Because it drives her crazy," Semy says as he comes up behind her and licks her ear. Emi shivers, a pleasurable chill coasting down her spine. "I swear to all that is Holy I will kill you outcasts! Semhiazah, I'm starting with you," she screams, jumping up and moving behind Satan. Semy looks to Zael, then back to Emi, "Come on Emilia, you know you've wanted this for a long time," he says before forcing his tongue into her mouth. She responds by slapping him and he giggles while holding his face. "Will you two chill out? Those aren't your bodies," Lucifer warrants through his laughter. Semy turns back around to Lucifer, Zael, and Crestia Bel, "Oh Luci, unlike you and Zael, I actually care for humans, besides we're not going to harm them or make them feel uncomf..." "Semy, what is it?" Lucifer asks. "I think I just made this kid feel uncomfortable," he answers with a tear pushing another down Fushimi's face. "What will happen if they leave these bodies?" Alciel asks Lucifer. "If their bodies are gone, they will be reborn as humans over and over again, with vague memories and urges that would suggest who they are, and those will probably be repressed during the day and expressed at night in their dreams, searching their whole lives for meaning," Lucifer explains. 


	17. Chapter 17

***Heaven***

Michael paces back and forth behind Raphael.  
"Michael, would you stop pacing back and forth? You're irritating me," Raphael tells his brother.  
"What's happening?" Michael asks with a panic in his voice. A rumble shakes the clouds they stand on. Michael shudders a bit, "Before father finds out, please," Michael insists. "They are stable thanks to Uriel. Azazael is in better condition than Semhiazah, but that's because you hesitated," Raphael smirks. "Hesitate this," Michael slaps Raphael lightly on the back of his head, "When i plunged my sword, I saw it piercing a much younger version of Azazael, little kid, messy hair, little tears in his golden eyes, holding his little blanket that he carried around forever, remember that?" Michael speaks. Raphael laughs, "Yea, yea, I do, and little Semy had his awkwardly crafted stuffed animal." "Yes, a little teddy bear that he dragged everywhere with him," Michael chuckles, "I saw that version of Semhiazah when he pierced himself with my sword. It hurt Raphael. It broke my heart," he continues. "Now you know what it felt like to have to chain them and bury them, damning them to the pit," Raphael mutters, "But, it's not your fault, remember after you let them go, Lucifer had them, trained them, and became pretty close with them," he continues a bit louder. "I don't want to remember seeing what I saw when I walked in on those three..." Michael shudders, "You think they still..." Raphael nods his response to Michael, "...with each other?" Michael asks, to which Raphael nods and smiles his reply. "Really?" Michael asks, "...and that's comfortable for them?" He inquires. "Azazael and Semhiazah are still together, they have been since they were holding their teddy bear and blanket... I don't think Lucifer is in the mix anymore, I think he was just their mentor," Raphael responds. "What?!" Michael shouts a disbelieving question, "That young, they were getting dirty?" "No they weren't doing that, at that age, but they certainly were intimate and involved," Raphael sighs, "I remember Semhiazah always draping himself over Azazael, even if their was room to sit elsewhere, he was always on Azazael's lap, even started moving into Azazael's sleeping area, and they never made a move without one another," he chuckles, "Remember how Semhiazah would stick his cheek out, smiling, waiting for Azazael to kiss him before going to sleep." "Yes," Michael chuckles, staring at the bodies of the men those boys have become, "Azazael used to blush so hard and kiss his cheek real quick when others were watching. They were good, so quick to pick up on everything, great warriors too, yet they chose to be watchers." "More freedom," Raphael states before he is startled by Zael's movement, "Michael!"

***The Devil's Apartment***

"Semy, I feel weak," Zael says through Yata before he fades from Yata's body.  
Semy grabs Yata, "Zael! Don't go! Don't you leave me! Fight it! Don't let this get you! Don't give in! Damn it!" Semy screams on the verge of tears, the pain searing Fushimi's soul.  
Lucifer steps in between Yata and Semy, still occupying Fushimi's body, "Stop, Semhiazah!"  
Semy lets go of Yata and Lucifer pulls his sobbing little brother into his chest to comfort him. Yata smiles, to which Lucifer gives a disapproving expression as he pulls the young Angel of Pride tighter to him. Confused by Lucifer's expressions and gestures, Yata touches Semy's shoulder, "Semy, it's ok, he's alive. Raphael healed him. He's... upstairs," Yata points up to the sky, leading Semy's eyes to follow his finger.  
Semy pulls away from Lucifer, wiping the tears from his eyes, and hugs Yata, "Thank you."  
"What did you find so funny about that?" Lucifer asks quietly, pulling Yata aside.  
"Huh, you think I was laughing? Well it is kind of funny that he had no reason to cry, and the fact that he is in Saru's body, and it still doesn't quite make sense to me, but no I wasn't laughing I was smiling because Zael showed me he was ok," Yata responds, "So relax, I'm not making fun of you and your 'brother'," Yata scoffs. "That's not it, it's not me, I just didn't want him to take it the wrong way, thinking that you were happy and laughing at the fact that Zael was gone," Lucifer explains. "Come on, we need to move this party... Now," Satan suggests, noticing the dark fog moving overhead, "Alciel, can you, Emi, and Bel prepare some power to open a portal?" "Sire, what are you going to do?" Alciel asks. "I'm going to hold it off, for as long as I can," "Are you insane, Satan, you'll perish. It is wicked," Emi scolds Satan. "But I can find peace in it," Satan argues. "Sire, I'm coming with you," The draconian demon stands by his king. "They need you Alciel... Please," Satan begs, pulling Alciel into him and softly kissing the draconian demon's lips. The kiss breaks and Alciel screams as his precious King turns away to take flight.

***Heaven***

"Come on, Semy," Zael says as he and Michael both pace back and forth in opposite directions behind a very aggravated Raphael.  
"Will you two stop that! Father may have it, you two are more alike than you think, nice job raising him Michael," Raphael shouts at the two pacing angels.  
Michael and Zael look at one another, gritting their teeth and shaking their heads, "I'm nothing like this dick," both angels spit in response to Raphael, who sighs to himself as he regains his focus for Semy, "Yea, okay." With Zael's back turned to him, Michael watches the easily enraged angel walk away as he continues to pace, and he smiles, understanding that even though they had grown apart, not seeing eye to eye and even coming close to disliking one another, he was still Zael's biggest influence. Michael then averts his eyes to Semy, laid out on heaven's ground with Raphael hunched over him, and he realizes how much like Lucifer Semy is. 'Lucifer must have been his biggest influence,' he thinks to himself, as he tries to understand the relationship between Zael and Semy, comparing it to his own relationship with Lucifer. 'Heh, Azazael is so much like me and Semhiazah is so much like Lucifer, yet they don't hate one another, they are far from it, they are lovers. It must be my discipline, my obedience to my father that led me to tear down my own older brother. Azazael didn't have that responsibility, he was a leader but not at my rank, and he was given more freedom than I was. Maybe it's our personalities too. I notice that Azazael and I fight, whereas Semhiazah and I can get along, and vice versa, Semhiazah has a harder time getting along with Lucifer, than Azazael does,' Michael analyzes in his own mind. "Michael..." Michael snaps back to reality hearing Raphael call his name. "W...What?" He looks up to see Raphael and Azazael staring at him intently, and Semy partially sitting. "Oh, you're up... Good," He says to Semy. "That's it?! You're not going to apologize for this? It's your fault he is like this," Zael attacks. "No, it's your fault! If you hadn't jumped in the way, you wouldn't have gotten hurt, and he wouldn't have gone insane like that for... you," Michael argues. "Fuck you!" Zael spits as he takes his place beside Semy, "Are you ok, babe?" "I'll be fine,"Semy responds. "Good job brother," Uriel calls to Raphael as he lands. "What did they need you for?" Raphael asks. "Tasking watchers," Uriel snickers, "Azazael, my little brother," he says as he quickly moves over to the red head and hugs him tight. "Ugh, would you let him go already? You baby him far too much," Michael complains. "And it's your fault he fell! I almost had him," shouts a defensive Uriel. "It's what father wanted, no exceptions," argues Michael. "No exceptions, but me, I stood up for them, I fought for them, and he still held me, and why? Because I'm a pure watcher? So is Zael," The story spun by Uriel makes a logical case. "He's not of Arch status," chimes Michael, desperately trying to win the argument with Uriel. "What does that matter? Look at him, look at how he was created, Michael. Father's being of hot rage and lust," Uriel spits to his brother. "Last I checked, neither of you are his parents, so back off," the comment made by Raphael, not to be taken lightly. "Ok, let's get you boys back before father finds out you were here, and he throws us out," Raphael jokes. "Really, Raphael?" The words moan on a sigh slipping from Uriel's lips. "Wow, uncalled for," Michael states. "Alright, let's go," Raphael beckons his unwelcome brothers. The two rebel angels lift their wrists to look at them, "The chain," Semy mutters. "Please don't bring us back there. Put us back on earth, please?" Zael begs his brothers. "No," Michael snaps, "You know we can't do that." "Hmm, if you stay on earth will you promise to live powerless as humans?" Uriel questions. "Ugh," Zael moans, but before he can answer, Semy has already replied, "Yes, yes, we can behave... Zael, shut up." "I might not be able to put you two together, however you will still be bound to one another, and you will always feel each others presence, you just might be miles, perhaps even oceans apart," Uriel explains. Semy hangs his head in disappointment as he weaves through the pros and cons of his decision. Zael watches his partner intently, waiting for Semy to speak. When the blonde Angel of Pride says nothing, Zael starts, "No de..." is all he can get out before he is cut off by Semy, "Understood, we'll take it." "What?! Why?" Zael's voice breaks, choking on the sadness that he can't crush with anger. "Semhiazah can go alone, you can go back to the pit if you'd like Azazael" Uriel suggests, knowing damn well Zael does not want to sit and rot in that... for lack of a better word, shitty hell-hole. "No, no, brother," Zael looks to Semy and nods, "It's fine, we'll go." He puts his arm around Semy's shoulders and pulls the blonde into him tightly, whispering in his ear, "I'll miss you, Semy, and without you, I'll die young, over... and over again until we can share a life together. I love you Semhiazah." Semy's eyes begin to flood with tears as Zael moves his head and closes his lips over Semy's. "Really guys?" Michael asks, turning away from his younger brothers kissing passionately. "Oh, shut up, Michael," Uriel sighs, "Maybe we should pull them apart now," he suggests, noticing the large phallic growths in their pants as they deepen the kiss and incorporate necking. Zael pulls Semy tighter to him, holding the blonde's hips as he starts to grind his member against Semy's. "OK guys, that's enough of a goodbye," Michael says, grabbing Zael's shoulder. Semy moans loudly into Zael's kiss. A wet puddle forms on the front of his pants, with some viscous liquid seeping through the fabric. Zael smiles before biting down on Semy's lip hard enough to draw blood, as he prematurely ejaculates a small amount into his pants, preparing himself to blow the full load, until Michael pulls him off of his lover, "I said that's enough." The red head gasps, his body tightening with the urge to continue working up to his release. Raphael walks over to Semy, "Be good down there," he tells the blonde before pushing him to his fall. "Semy!" Zael screams. The pain begins to set in as the urge's demands were not met, and all of that build up has no release, "Nnnnnmmmmaaaaauuuugh!" "What's the matter Azazael?" Michael's sarcasm is hardly appreciated by the enraged angel, or any of the others for that matter. "I should make it so that you never cum to full capacity again," the Arch Angel of Virtue continues. Uriel subsides the pain for Zael by touching his abdomen and kisses his forehead,"I mean it, no trouble down there. Keep your temper," he says before pushing the Angel of the Sun off the edge. "So you're just going to give them their way anyway?" Michael asks sarcastically, "Sucker," he chuckles. "After what you pulled, yes I'm giving into them a little. First you push your sword through Azazael, your own younger brother, who wasn't fighting you; he was just trying to protect Lucifer, your older brother, who wasn't fighting you either. Azazael was in the right this time Michael, you were wrong. Then your infant brother Semhiazah gets a hold of your sword, and drives the damned thing right through his chest because he refuses to exist without Azazael. We agree to let them stay on Earth with the humans, this is probably the last time they will get to see one another, be intimate with one another, because once they get there, they may not remember who they are. They will have just a bunch of vague memories that will show up in dreams and nightmares, and they will never know one another exists aside from the feeling that they are bound to someone, and they may even think they are going crazy. You couldn't let him get off? They have urges and needs that we don't, and maybe don't understand, but father made them that way. We have to accept that perhaps he felt a bit of lust when creating them."

***Hatagaya Station***

"Come on, Emilia! We must generate enough power to open the portal. Lucifer I need you to siphon "whatever you can" and convert it into power," the draconian general commands his team with a sense of rushed urgency to save his king. "You want me to siphon souls..." mocks the rogue angel. Alciel nods in response, "Crestia Bel, you know what to do when we get in, right?"  
"I'm activating the holy beacons and shifting the light to transport through the portal before the portal closes," she answers.  
"Exactly. Once we get through, we have six point seven seconds until the portal closes, and you have four beacons to activate. Can you do it?" He shouts over the sounds of screams and destruction behind them.  
Crestial Bel raises her hand in a salute to Alciel as she prepares to lunge through the opening portal first. Lucifer returns, landing just behind Alciel and Emi. He places his hands on their shoulders, transferring the powerful harnessed energy in a steady flow to not overwhelm them.  
The portal begins to open more fully, "Go, go, go!" Alciel yells to Crestia Bel as she whooshes by him, making her way to the portal as quickly as she can.  
Crestia Bel grunts, trying to remain strong and hold her speed as she nears the portal. Lucifer, carrying Emi in his arms, follows closely behind her. She looks back briefly to see Alciel waving from the ground as they enter the portal.

***Ente Isla***

Emerging through the portal, Crestia Bel struggles to push herself to the first holy beacon of light. She activates it with her symbolic code and whatever holy power residue she can muster out of her tired soul. Lucifer lands to lay Emi safely on the ground before he quickly takes off to the next beacon, "I'll activate the second one, go to the third, we have three point eight seconds left," he shouts as he activates the beacon. Lucifer quickly teleports himself to the final beacon to await the light of the third beacon. Crestia Bel is in place and activates the third beacon, using the glass of the shattered ruins to reflect the light of all three toward the portal. The final beacon is activated. Lucifer shifts the light's holy power to meet the other beams going through the still opened portal. Like a child, he balls his fist up and raises it in the air shouting, "Yes!"  
Crestia Bel tackles him from behind, hugging him immensely while cheering, "We did it!" "Huh? What happened? Did we get it?" Emi questions trying to pick herself up off the ground. "Hey! Yea we got it, you should probably take it easy it took a lot out of you to stabilize the portal," Lucifer advises as he tries to pick her up and move her. "Stop! Get off, I'll be fine!" She shouts her response. The legion general takes hold of her and picks her up anyway, carrying her to the central cathedral, with Crestia Bel following behind. "Are Satan and Alciel ok?" She asks the male figure carrying her. "They should be fine, we made it in time." The glint in his eye makes her blush. She begins to notice how strong Lucifer is, allowing her eyes to gaze upon the small framed, but strong, shoulders and arms holding her. She leans her head against him to breath him in, the smell of vanilla and morning glory are more titillating when matched with his cool and refreshing touch. They land in front of the cathedral, "You can rest here," Lucifer tells her. She nods her response, but continues to hold tight to him, "Uh, Emilia? You can go now," he urges her. "Come with me, lay with me," she requests of the general. "Emilia, I can't do that," he responds with deep emotion. "Is it that human man?" She asks. "Yes, I'm sorry." He says, hugging her. "I thought you and Satan had something going on?" He questions. "What?! No, besides, if we did, we would never have any alone time. Alciel is always there," she stressed. Lucifer scoffs in agreement with Emi's statement, then takes off to shut down the beacons. "What was that?" Crestia Bel asks slyly, with a mischievous smile forming on her lips. "What was what?" Emi asks trying to play innocent. "I'm pretty sure you just asked Lucifer, the angel tossed for leading the revolt against God, who is now a Legion General under Satan, to sleep with you..." Crestia Bel states in surprise. "I'm tired, and I wanted him to lay me down so I can sleep," Emi turns her face away from her prodding friend to hide her blushing cheeks. "Yea, ok, I don't think you meant that kind of lay... You were asking him to have sex with you..." "Shut up, Bel! Will you drop it?" Emi shouts. "I...am... never... dropping this," Crestia Bel bursts into laughter. "You don't even have the courage to ask my brother to sleep with you," Emi retorts, irritated with her friend. "That's because Semhiazah would kill me. I'd have better luck sleeping with Semhiazah," She states sucking her teeth at the end of her statement. "Then, why don't you?" "Huh?!" Crestia Bel is taken by surprise. "I can't... because they are gone, but if they're not, your brother would be pissed and if he doesn't kill me he will cut all ties to me and probably sick his pets on me to torture me for all eternity," The saint shudders thinking about it.

*** Upstate, New York, 24 years later, Wednesday, November 23***

"Dude, come on! This is gonna be bangin'" A young brown-haired, hazel-eyed man in his early twenties calls out, as he gets into the driver seat of an older model Volkswagon GTI.  
"Yea, yea..." A tall, skinny young man with auburn hair and light, golden brown eyes to match his caramel colored skin scoffs as he pulls open the passenger side door to get in.  
"Party at Dino's! Shoooooottttt Gun!" Another young brown-haired man runs out and jumps in the front passenger seat.  
"Josh, you dick," The man with auburn hair chuckles as he slams the front passenger door and opens the back door, throwing his back pack in before climbing in himself.  
"I can be your dick Adje," Josh jokes, imitating a girl's voice.  
Adje rolls his eyes, "Come on Benji!" He shouts calling to another young man with black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes walking down the pathway from the front door of a white, two story, four bedroom, townhouse.  
Benji opens the back door and climbs in next to Adje.  
"Everyone in? We got everything?" The driver asks.  
"Hey Jay, put some music on, will ya," Benji asks the driver.  
"Here Adje, take the iPod and put something on," Jay reaches behind him to hand the iPod to the man directly behind him. Adje grabs the ipod and stares at it, "Dude, seriously? This old thing?" "Man, shut up, my phone is broken and this car doesn't have all the fancy Bluetooth connection shit," Jay laughs with Adje.

*** State University of New York, one week earlier***

"Amanda!" Adje calls out as he makes his way down the crowded hall. At his sight's destination is a slender young woman wearing a loose fitting light blue sweater, with a low, wide collar hanging off of her shoulders, revealing minor glimpses of the curvy hips underneath before stopping mid thigh, revealing the black spandex covering her toned legs. She wears her hazelnut colored hair pulled back into a ponytail, and Adje can see irritation in her cocoa brown eyes before she turns away and begins walking up the building's stairs. Just before he gets to the stair case he is intercepted by a tall pale skin girl with big, frizzy, curly ginger hair, and hazel eyes that match the irritation he saw in Amanda's before she turned away.  
"Where do you think you are going?" The girl asks.  
Adje scoffs, "Leslie, what did I do this time? Since she's obviously got a reason to be pissed off at me, and her watch dog won't even let me near her," he sighs.  
"Just stay away from her, she doesn't need your clumsy ass," Leslie warns him before she passes him, moving up the stairs to her next class.  
Adje rolls his eyes, frustrated, he walks across the hall to the library, finds an empty table, pulls a chair out and sits down. He pulls a book on auto-mechanics, that he checked out of the library the day before, out of his bag and opens it on the table. He tries to focus through his frustration in hopes to calm himself before his rage rises. An hour and a half had gone by, and classes have dismissed, filling the hall way with frenzied students trying to make it across campus to their next classes, but Adje hadn't noticed. He sat in the same spot, with the hood of his maroon hoodie pulled up over his head, reading his book and taking notes when he came across important information.  
Amanda descends the stairs to see him sitting in the library, his back to her and his hood pulled over his head. She looks upon him lovingly yet disappointed, like a mother looks upon her child when her child does something wrong ignorantly or unknowingly. Inhaling deeply before emitting a heavy sigh, she enters the library and pulls the chair across from him out from the table, "Is this seat taken?" She smiles, playing cute to get a reaction out of the young man she calls her boyfriend.  
Without looking up, Adje replies out of habit, the same thing he always replies when he isn't paying attention, "Uh huh, yea," as he writes down another note from the book.  
Amanda shakes her head, "Hadrian Luis Diaz, I know you're not really listening."  
Hearing his full name he perks up, finally recognizing Amanda's voice, "Huh, what?"  
"I said can I sit here?" Pulling the chair out before he answers and sitting anyway.  
"Uh, sure," he tells her.  
"You didn't come to class?" Amanda says her statement with and inquisitive inflection trying to make innocent conversation with Adje to not start an argument.  
"No, I figured that if I piss you off by just being me, then why put myself in close proximity to you and make you feel uncomfortable," he snickers at her, his voice cracking a bit with pain he tries to shove back.  
Amanda scoffs, "That's not it."  
"Oh yea? Because, I don't see what I did to irritate you, and you can't give me an answer. If you are interested in someone else, I don't want you to think that I'm holding you back," he says while unzipping his book bag to put his book and the notes he has taken back inside.  
"Oh my God, Adje. There is no one else, I love you, but I'm very irritated and disappointed in you right now, and I'm very confused," she tries to reason with him.  
"Why?" Adje sighs.  
Amanda looks around to see the halls have emptied and the library is scarce of students, "I'm pregnant, Adje. You said you'd be careful since my birth control ran out. I made an appointment with the clinic to terminate it, next week, but I'm not sure how I feel about it."  
"What?!" He questions.  
"I want us to finish school first and have careers, then maybe we can try again later, ok?" Amanda states her case.  
"I understand, I just don't know how I feel about this either. I, uh, need some time," Adje stands up and excuses himself from the table. "Adje, I'm sorry," Amanda says still sitting at the table. "Me too." He leans over to kiss her forehead before exiting the library.

*** Upstate New York, Wednesday November 23***

Benji drums on his lap, "Yeaaaa!" he shouts while grabbing Adje and pulling him into him.  
"Dude, what the fuck..." Adje pushes Benji away.  
"Alright children, no fighting or I swear I'll turn this car back around," Jay mocks.  
"What's up your ass today?" Benji asks his silent friend.  
"He's pissy because his girl is aborting his baby today," Josh jumps in.  
"What?! Dude, What the hell, you got her pregnant? You didn't want her to keep it did you?" Benji's surprise makes him jump and shout.  
"I thought you broke up with her last week, you haven't spoken to her or about her for a while now," Jay cuts in.  
"No, I don't know, I don't care..." Adje stutters.  
"Check this out..." Benji takes his phone out and starts swiping through his photos.  
"Josh's mom was walking around the house nude dude. I went to the front porch to knock on the door, but saw her through that gigantic front room window standing there naked while folding clothes."  
"Dude, wow, what the hell was she doing standing in front of the window naked?" Adje questions.  
"What the fuck dude?! You took a picture of my mom naked? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Josh turns around in his passenger seat trying to grab the phone from Benji.  
"Guys, get the hell out of my space, I can't drive with you all up in my seat too," Jay takes his eyes off the road and hands off the wheel to push Josh back into his seat.  
"Jay! TRUCK!" Benji yells just before a large Semi, moving at seventy miles per hour on the highway, rams into the little black GTI.  
Adje hears the impact and glass shatter before everything fades from his senses.

*** Unknown***

Confused, Zael sighs at his surroundings, vaguely recognizing the dark prison. His Hellhound, Osiris, a great wolven beast with thick white fur, affectionately rubs against him, releasing a small whimper as Zael fades away again.

*** State University of New York, Friday November 25 ***

Amanda answers a knock at her door.  
"Hi Mandy!" Leslie greets her friend, "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm ok, I recovered pretty quickly, the procedure really wasn't that bad. I just feel bad, that was my baby I terminated," Amanda begins to cry.  
"Oh, honey, come here," Leslie puts her arms around Amanda to hug her, Leslie's patchouli musk burning in Amanda's sinuses, "You weren't ready, and he obviously didn't care, he's not even around. He hasn't even spoken to you all week."  
"I should call him and break up with him to make it official," Amanda suggests.  
Leslie sighs, "Mandy, just let it go. Maybe after he gets some time to think he'll come back to his senses and you two will be perfect again."  
Another knock raps on the door.  
"HA! Maybe that's him now," Leslie suggests to her downhearted friend.  
Amanda opens the door to see a beautiful thin framed woman a few years older than herself. The woman portrays Asian features, but European coloring, with golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes.  
"Can I help you?" Amanda offers.  
"Hi! I think I have the wrong house, but maybe you can help me," the blonde woman starts. "My name is Mochán Yata, please call me Mochi. I am looking for someone. My aunt Llewellyn lives on this street, but I smudged the house number," Mochi looks down, hanging her head.  
"That's my mother's name," Amanda responds in shock, "I'm Amanda." "Really! Nice to meet you cousin! Can I meet with your mom?" Mochi asks excitedly. "She's not here right now, but please come in." Mochi enters the house and follows Amanda to the front room, where Leslie is. "Oh hi!" Mochi greets Leslie. "Mochi this is my best friend, Leslie. Les this is my cousin, who I never met, Mochi," Amanda introduces the girls to one another. "I thought your mom only had one sister," Leslie asks. "No she has two sisters, one moved to Japan for a while before I was born, and I never met her," Amanda recalls. "Ugh, I am so not looking forward to going back to class on Monday!" Leslie moans, going through her phone's memos that she records her homework on. "You attend school?! That's great! I am here looking to go back to school also!" Mochi says. " We we're just about to go out and walk around the mall for a little while. You wanna come with?" Leslie asks. "Sure!" Mochi smiles brightly at the invite. Her phone begins to chiro with an alert, "Oh another accident alert. Ugh there was a really messy one when I was coming in on Wednesday. Big delivery truck hit a little car with a bunch of kids in it." "I heard about that but they didn't release anymore information because the car was so crushed they couldn't get the bodies out and identified," Leslie informs Mochi.

The girls leave the house and get into Leslie's car. Mochi respectfully opens the back door and climbs in to allow Amanda to sit in the front passenger seat. Leslie starts the car and takes off heading for the mall.

***Tokyo, Japan***

"Sire, we are aging. We have become susceptible to human malady staying here for so long," Alciel announces to Maou as they carry groceries back to their apartment.  
"Can it ,Ashiya," Maou tells his faithful companion, "We are having company tonight, so let's not discuss this matter now."  
"Has Lucifer even tried to contact you?" Alciel asks.  
"Not recently, but I trust he is running everything smoothly," Maou states with confidence. "I'm just grateful that McRonalds moved me into a corporate office position so that we are able to live comfortably," Maou sighs thankfully as they approach their much larger and better accommodated three bedroom apartment.  
"Oh Sire! It is magnificent what you've accomplished. This building is new and so much more improved than that run down piece of shit we used to call home," Maou looks to Alciel disapproving as he finishes his comment. "I'm sorry Sire."  
A knock on their apartment door alerts them.  
"They're here, I'll get the door if you want to start preparing snacks and dinner." Maou runs to answer the door. Yata stands with his wife, holding platters of deserts.  
"Come in Misaki, Elaine, it's nice to see you! How's little Mochi making her way overseas?"  
"She says she doing great! I'm just glad she has had the opportunity to leave and explore," Yata responds.  
"I told her to look up my sister, she can help her find her way over there," Elaine adds, "Ashiya! Let me help you with that," Elaine's offers, making her way to the kitchen.  
"How's Amie?" Yata asks.  
"Yes, I can't believe how much the girls have grown. I still remember Mochi and Amie playing with their dolls and stealing snacks from the cabinets," Elaine laughs. "Our little girls were always the best of friends."  
"Amie is great. She just got in from Europe. She's going to be here tonight," Alciel states.  
"That's wonderful! You must be so excited to have your daughter home."  
Yata and Maou sit on the couch in the living room. "It's really good that you've been able to stay here all this time," Yata says thinking of the true origin of Maou and Ashiya.  
"We like it, besides I have Lucifer running everything for me on the other side, he can manage it," Maou says nonchalantly. Yata averts his eyes to the floor and sighs upon hearing Lucifer's name. 

***Poughkeepsie Galleria***

"It's a small mall but it's still a nice place," Amanda tells Mochi, understanding that Tokyo must have much bigger structures and shopping centers.  
"Hey, I wanna hit the electronics shop quick," Leslie moves across the hall, entering the shop with Amanda and Mochi following close behind her.  
"What are you looking for?" Amanda questions her friend as they enter the store.  
"I need a new charger for my phone, mine isn't charging anymore, it's like I have to hold the damn thing in the phone to get a charge," Leslie sighs.  
The girls walk passed the televisions.  
"Ugh, would you look at how clear that is. I wish I could afford a new TV right now," Leslie moans.  
The channel two news displays on all of the screens while the girls admire the televisions.  
"...the bodies of the four victims in Wednesday's gruesome accident have finally been identified. Jason Wesley, 24, Benjamin Black, 25..." The news reporter on the screen speaks.  
"Oh my God we know them," Amanda gasps.  
"Hadrian Diaz, 24, and Joshua Andrews, 23. The driver of the truck said the car carrying the four young me swerved violently in front of him and he he was unable..."  
A picture of the victims displayed on the screen as the man reporting the story said their names and ages.  
"That's weird, I feel like I know him..." Mochi calls out when Adje's picture appears on the screen.  
"Oh my God," Amanda gasps.  
"Were they your friends?" Mochi asks.  
"Yes," Amanda begins to sob, "Hadrian was my boyfriend. Now I know why he hasn't called..." Amanda begins to cry harder.  
"Les, I need to go home," Amanda runs out of the store.

The girls exit the mall quickly, Les and Mochi following behind a frenzied Amanda.  
"Mandy, I'm so sorry," Leslie sighs.  
Amanda doesn't answer. All she can think about is what they have gone through this week, and she regrets it. If they had spoken about the situation perhaps he'd be with her right now.  
"It's my fault. If we worked out the situation he'd be here," she speaks out loud.

***Tokyo, Japan, The Devil's New Palace***

"You still miss him, don't you?" Maou asks Yata.  
"I know it has been years, and I have moved on, but part of me still loves him." Yata sighs and leans back on the couch.  
"You ok hon?" Elaine asks, hearing her husband sigh.  
Yata rolls his eyes and draws in an extended breath, "Fine babe."  
"Well you did a good job keeping Semy under control," Maou blurts.  
"What? I haven't seen that guy since he disappeared that day."  
"Don't tell me you haven't noticed..." Maou questions.  
"Noticed what?" Yata pries.  
"Your daughter... Is Semy," Maou whispers.  
"What are you talking about? That's my daughter," Yata grunts his response in defense.  
"They lived, right? Well there are alternative sentences. They can be sentenced to Earth to live human lives over and over again. Their memories are pretty vague, and they can be born as anyone. Semy was born as your daughter. Which means Zael is out there somewhere, and it probably wouldn't be a good idea for them to meet or get within close proximity of each other. If I know the boys upstairs they probably placed them oceans apart."

***Upstate, New York, Friday November 25***

"Les, bring me to Adje's house," Amanda requests of her driver through her sobs.  
"Of course," Leslie replies panicked.  
The car pulls up in front of a 2 story yellow townhouse with with trim. Amanda gets out of the car and Mochi follows her. The girls walk up to the door as Leslie drives away.  
Amanda bangs on the door continuously. The door slowly opens. A short, thin woman with red hair and green eyes and we're the door, keeping her head turned as she inhales deeply to calm her sadness.  
"Mrs. Diaz..." Amanda whimpers.  
"Amanda! Oh Mandy, come in. It's terrible," she bawls.  
"I'm so sorry," Amanda says hugging her would have been mother-in-law. "This is my cousin, Mochi."  
"Nice to meet ya, deary," Mrs. Diaz greets Mochi. " Adje hasn't been himself this past week, I'm curious if he had been getting into drugs, he wouldn't talk, he didn't participate in what he likes, he barely even ate," she goes on to explain.  
"He wasn't on drugs, it's my fault he was acting like that," Amanda hangs her head and swallows hard. "I was pregnant and I told him last week that I made an appointment to have the pregnancy terminated," a tear runs down her cheek.  
"Oh my dear!" Mrs. Diaz gasps, "Did you actually have it terminated?"  
"Yes, I didn't think either of us were ready to care for it properly." Amanda and Mrs. Diaz were so engaged in their conversation that no one realized Mochi wasn't standing near them. She went off on her own to explore the house. Something in the house, even if faint, piqued her interest and called to her sensitivity. It led her to Adje's room, where she began rummaging through photos, artwork, and papers. 'There is something so familiar about him' she thinks to herself. She looks at a photo of him that was taken at the beginning of the week and she sees a memory flash over the image for only a second, seeing his features altered a bit, showing his hair a deeper red, and his eyes flashed yellow. She shakes her head and looks at the photo again. She begins to read his notes and papers. The handwriting strikes her as beautiful, even if it isn't technically beautiful handwriting, it is familiar to her and sparks a yearning.  
The house is quiet, and Mochi can hear Amanda's and Mrs. Diaz's voices carry.  
"The wake is tonight. You are welcome to join us in saying goodbye," Mrs. Diaz invites.  
"Great, you should go. I'll come with for support," Mochi suggests, smiling at her cousin. "That sounds lovely! Why don't you girls stay the night? You can sleep in Hadrian's room, or the guest room if you prefer not to go in there and be reminded..." Mrs. Diaz chokes on her last sentence before she can finish. Amanda and Mochi nod. 

Mrs. Diaz and the girls walk into the funeral home hosting the wake, joined by Mr. Diaz. People began coming in to fill up the room right away. Many of them classmates and friends who were attending all four of the boys' wakes being hosted tonight by different funeral homes. The casket was open. Amanda walks up to look in and say her goodbyes before the room gets too crowded. Mochi walks with her. Amanda begins to sob, seeing his face pale with no life. She touches her hand to his face, "Goodbye Adje, I love you... I'm sorry, I feel like this is all my fault," she begins to sob hard before she can say anything else. Mochi wraps her arm around her cousin and takes one last look at the young man laying in the casket. She swallows hard and the words flash across her memory like a brief whisper in her ear, "... I'll die young, over and over again, until we can share a life together..." Tears begin to form in Mochi's eyes as she walks with Amanda to sit for the speakers.

That night, the girls lay down in the guest room to sleep.  
"You going to be ok, Amanda?" Mochi reassures her cousin that she is there for her, even though they just met.  
"I'll be ok, tell me what it was like living in Japan, and what you did all your life," Amanda sparks a small conversation to ease her pain.  
"Japan is great. Tokyo is so busy, and there is a lot of stuff to do," she starts. "I attended the University for a degree in linguistics, but I want to go to school here to earn another degree. My mother, Elaine and my father Yata Misaki allowed me to go because my uncle Sadou suggested it, although his partner, Ashiya, wasn't so keen on it. They have a daughter, my cousin there that I grew up with, Amie, she was always by my side. We did everything together."  
Amanda interrupts Mochi, "When you say partner, you mean they are both men? Did they adopt a daughter?"  
"Kind of, uncle Sadou is her real father, and they adopted her from the woman who gave birth to her," Mochi explains.  
The girls grow tired talking about their lives to one another and they drift off to sleep.  
A few hours later, Amanda is awoken by talking and yelling coming from Adje's room. "Mochi?" She looks over to the other twin bed, but it is empty. Amanda gets up and walks down the hall to Adje's room. "You were serious? We know you can't take them out like that," laughter erupts after the sentence. The voice is not recognizable to Amanda. She slowly and quietly slips in the half opened door to see Mochi standing there, still and silent now. Her night dress tattered lightly, as if she had caught it on a nail in the floor board. Her hands were scraped and her head hung low, allowing her disheveled blonde hair to cover her face. Alarmed, Amanda calls out to her, "Mochi!" Mochi arouses and comes to her senses, "Hmm? Oh what are we doing in here?" "You woke me up talking in here, like someone was speaking back to you," Amanda clarifies, more for her own understanding that she is not going crazy. "Oh, yea. Sometimes I have really vivid dreams, or night terrors. I'm sorry. I'll try to go back to sleep peacefully," she explains in her normal high pitched, girly voice. Amanda allows Mochi to exit the room before her, watching the petite blonde as she makes her way down the hall. In her mind she recalls how Adje would talk and shout in his sleep, how his knuckles would be bloodied up from punching the walls and bedposts in his sleep. She raised her guard against the cousin she had only just met.


	18. Chapter 18

***Ente Isla, Hell***

"I said, I don't need those plans," Lucifer slams his hands on a fancy antique desk and looks up at his associate.  
"But Sire, we've come so close that we should try one more time given the adjustments in the plan," the associate pleas.  
"Goddamn it! I implemented another plan that will kill two 'birds' with one stone."  
"Sire, you certainly are a true leader!" Lucifer rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers causing the demon in front of him to explode. He curls his lip in a smirk, "Hmmm. Dismissed."  
A knock plays on his door and a voice calls out, "Sire." Before Lucifer can respond the door is shoved open and a pale young man with red hair and amethyst eyes enters the room.  
"Ugh, why are you here?" Lucifer moans as he slouches his posture and rubs his face with his hands.  
"Father, I need another demon to play with. The one you gave me is... indisposed," the young man replies.  
"Astaire, where is your mother?" Lucifer rolls his eyes and turns his back to his son.  
"I don't know, and I don't care," Astaire disregards his father's obvious irritation.  
"I'm bored. I want to help you run this place," the young man expresses in a yawn.  
"Hmm, you do? Ok, show me if you can prepare a plot for war," Lucifer asks.  
"Is that all?" The boy hands his father an elaborate plan with the weaknesses of the angels and the central cathedral.  
"Oh, it slipped my mind that you are inside because of your mother. You may be useful to me after all," the rogue angel smiles deviously.  
Astaire chuckles, "Oh can the shit, Lucifer. You hate me and I hate you, I just want a shot at making this shit hole great under my name, because I'm better than you."  
Lucifer folds his arms and laughs at his son's statement, "Oh, really? Uh huh, you think you can? Well be my guest, oh mighty Prince of darkness," he sarcastically bows and mocks the young man.

*** The Devil's New Palace***

Ashiya and Elaine finish in the kitchen, "Dinner is done guys," Elaine calls.  
The food is laid out in serving dishes all along the bar too counter and on the table. A variety of salads, snack crackers, cheese, beef, rice, and vegetables fill the dishes, and a wonderful fragrance of spice fills the air in the apartment. Maou puts his hand on Yata's shoulder before getting up, " Come on, let's eat."  
As the group sits to eat, the front door opens. A beautiful young woman with long black hair and emerald green eyes enters. Maou stands and moves out from the table.  
"Daddy! I missed you!" The woman takes her jacket off and lays it over a chair, making her way to Maou to hug him and kiss his cheek.  
"Hi baby! Did you have a good trip?"  
"Of course! Hi Uncle Misaki and aunt Elaine!" She waves to the couple as she passes by to Ashiya. "Mama Ashiya, I missed you, I brought you something," she says hugging Ashiya tight.  
"I missed you too princess. Why don't you help yourself to some food first, you must be hungry," the draconian in human form suggests.  
"It looks delicious, and it smells divine! I'm starving!" Amie takes her seat at the table. "How are you Uncle Misaki and Aunt Elaine? How is Mochi? I can't wait to see her again!"  
Yata clears his throat, "She is well, but she has taken off to the States."  
Amie looks down, "Oh," she begins to smile, "I am very happy and excited for her."  
"Did you do anything interesting in Europe?" Maou asks the very broad question.  
Amie giggles, "Daddy, of course. I visited the museum's in France, the ancient ruins of Greece, what used to be Rome, oh it was magnificent. I met someone too."  
Maou chokes on his food a bit, "What do you mean you met someone?" Yata, Elaine, and Ashiya look to Maou concerned.  
"He was very intriguing Daddy. He is smart and handsome," she begins to tell him.  
"Really? What's his name?" Maou's voice cracks into a high pitched nervous whisper. Yata rolls his eyes.  
"His name is Astaire. He's a tall and slender boy. He wears very high status clothing, he has bright red hair and violet eyes with splashes of yellow in them. He carries himself like a prince." "That's interesting, dear, where did you meet him?" Elaine asks. "I wish Mochi would meet a nice young man," she continues. Yata gives her a disapproving look. "Oh, come on hun, she is a young woman now, she can't be our baby girl forever." Yata rolls his eyes at her words and sighs, "Yeah, whatever." 

"Yata, did you finally settle on the upgrades for the bar?" Ashiya asks.  
"Yes. Kusanagi-san would kill me, but I'm extending the place a bit and redecorating." Yata's voice cracks a bit.  
"Which brings us to another reason for our gathering; to celebrate the memory of those who have left us." He raises his glass, "Cheers to Mikoto, a head-strong king of the red clan, Kusanagi-san, his loyal general, Munakata, the captain of the law-enforcing blue clan, and Fushimi, who died trying to protect his kings."  
Yata raises his glass and chimes in, "To our beloved, and my boys who are locked away in the Jungle's jurisdiction."  
The crowd here's knocking at the door. "That reminds me. I did find and invite one more guest," Maou says as he gets up. He opens the door and Anna enters the apartment. She is no longer a child, but still has very young features.  
Yata jumps, "Anna! It's been so long!"  
"Misaki! Thank you for running both the red and blue operations." She hugs him tight.  
"Anna? Is it really you?" Elaine puts her hands to her cheeks in surprise.  
"Hi Elaine, it is nice to see you again," Anna smiles. She looks over at Amie, who sits quietly staring at the strain.  
"Oh, Amie! I haven't seen you since you were a toddler playing with Mochi. Speaking of," she slaps Yata on the back, "Where is my niece?"  
Yata chuckles nervously, "Uh, she went to the States."  
Anna rolls her eyes and makes her way over to Amie and hugs the young woman. "Hmmm. An archeological student...Europe huh? You have learned so much and you were offered a job! And...Who is this boy you met? He has a rather familiar scent. I just can't place it..." Amie is confused by the woman's ability to read where she has been and what she has done.  
"She has a special power," Yata simply explains.  
Anna leans down and wraps her arms around the girl. Resting her cheek against Amie's to whisper in Amie's ear so none of the others can hear, "You have already slept with him, and accepted his seed." Anna pulls her arms off of the young woman's shoulders, and rests a hand on Amie's stomach before standing up and taking her place at the table. "It is so good to see you all again." Amie's eyes widen momentarily and she swallows hard the small bite she was chewing. Her memories play back the night's events leading to her unknown conception; Meeting Astaire at the museum and admiring the art history exhibits together, listening to him as he portrayed his knowledge on every piece; his invite to go to the theater and then the grand hall for ballroom dancing, where they had a good amount of drinks together between dances; Her invite for him to stay in her hotel room; His cool, refreshing kiss; The way he looked deep into her eyes; The way she wanted him to take her before he finally did, kissing her from her lips and down her body as he undressed her, then undressed himself, pulling his pants down as he climbed on top of her to gently slip himself inside of her; She had been so intoxicated and felt so erotic that she had forgotten to offer him a condom; The way his body felt against hers, deep inside of her; The way he smiled and kissed her after they finished together.

"Yata, Maou, any plans on getting our clan released? With more than half of the original blue clan members dead, and many of ours indisposed, we need to recruit for both, build our forces, and free the red clan veterans that are left," the strain announces.  
"Anna, where have you been all of this time? We all though you went down with Munakata," Yata asks.  
"Yatagarasu, it's true. Before Mikoto went in for his last fight, he transferred King's rights to me. After Mikoto went down fighting the Jungle, Reisi and I joined forces to defeat those green ninjas. But, the Jungle teamed up with Timeless Palace, the gold clan, pitching an impressively credible tale of how our clans have turned on the city, and on one another. Reisi was killed, Fushimi along side of him on Jungle's turf. The blue clan rose up to try to defeat the greater numbers, but many of them were picked off quickly. The red and blue clan members that did survive were taken to Jungle institutions as captives. Those who haven't been killed in their prisons we may be able to save. We need to prove our innocence and get the gold clan to turn on Jungle, or at least leave them. Not to mention. I sense danger in the other realm spilling over into this one," Anna breathes deep with grief after her elaboration.  
Maou sighs, "Ugh, Lucifer... What have you done?" Yata cringes again at hearing his name.

When Maou, Ashiya, and Yata get up from the table to discuss the other realm in private, Amie pulls Anna aside, "Anna, is it true? Is what you see the truth?"  
"Yes, all of it," Anna responds.  
"What am I going to do? I have no way to contact him, and it's been over a month since we have even seen each other, and my father... My Father..." Amie panics.  
"You need to decide on whether this little guy will have a life or not," Anna smiles to reassure Amie that she will be fine.  
"It's a boy?" Amie questions.  
"Yes. Do you know what your father is?" Anna questions the child raised by Satan himself.  
"Yes, I know he tried to hide it from me, but I think he and Ashiya are witches." Anna bursts with laughter, "Oh, honey that's the funniest thing I've heard in years. Your father and your... Ashiya, are in human form right now but your father is a powerful demon, Satan, King of Hell, and Ashiya is the great draconian demon, Alciel, serving as your father's first general. He had another general that came here with him years ago, before you were born, Lucifer, who your uncle Misaki is still very much in love with. Lucifer and a couple of saints from the cathedral in another realm sacrificed their time here on earth to use the light from Ente Isla to stop a great evil that was unleashed on Earth. Your father, Alciel, Lucifer, and the saints, Emilia and Crestia Bel, are heroes. What I am trying to get at, without all of those details is, if your father wanted to find someone, he could."

***Ente Isla, Hell***

"If you weren't with your mother, then where were you?" Lucifer pulls his desk drawer out, searching for a mini crystal.  
"Its not like you care, I was out of your hair," Astaire chuckles pulling a crystal out of his pocket, "Didn't want you looking for me," the boy smirks.  
Lucifer scoffs and rolls his eyes as he grabs the crystal from his son, "You are more like your uncle than I care to admit."  
"You mean, I'm like you..." The boy grabs the ruin stones off of his father's desk and begins tossing them in the air.  
Lucifer takes the stones from Astaire and puts them in the drawer, "No, you're just like your uncle."  
"I didn't know you had a brother," the boy laughs. His phone begins to ring. The caller ID reads Amie-cakes, but he let's it continue to ring.  
"You going to answer that?" Lucifer asks, annoyed at the noise.  
"No, I'll call this person back. What was my uncle like? How were you closer to him if he is my mother's brother?" He's much older than your mother, and they lived very different lives. Your mother had her human father to care for her, where Zael, and all of us, had to raise and train one another."  
"What did he look like?" Astaire asks.  
"Why didn't you want to talk to that person in front of me?" Lucifer grows curious, "If you want to know what he looked like, go sit in a tanning bed for 5 minutes and look in the mirror. You look almost identical to him."  
Astaire inhales deeply," I just didn't want to take the call."  
"Are you plotting something behind my back?" Lucifer uses his power to confiscate the phone from Astaire. He listens to the voicemail. Astaire folds his arms and leans on the desk in a relaxed pose that proves he isn't plotting anything against his father. Lucifer furrows his brow and throws the phone at his son. Astaire catches it, "What the hell? I'm not plotting anything."  
"Listen to the message," Lucifer commands.  
Astaire scoffs and calls his voicemail to listen to the message.  
The young man gasps, and looks to his father.  
"Who is that?" Lucifer questions. "Some girl I met... In Europe," Astaire becomes nervous seeing his father seethe power. "Some girl you knocked up, you clumsy bastard. Ugh! You're just as stupid as your uncle too." "Father, no, I didn't..." Astaire stammers, trying to recollect himself as he plays through the times he did sleep with Amie, until he remembers the one time he wasn't careful. "Oh... The night we were drinking," he sighs. 

Embarrassed and confused, the young man recomposes himself and walks out of the room.  
"Astaire..." Lucifer calls his son, but Astaire keeps walking.  
"Astaire, wait... Come back!" Lucifer leaves the room in pursuit of his son, punching the door threshold on his way out. He pulls out his tracker, following a tracking device he planted in the boy's coat pocket, but the target quickly vanishes.  
"He must have escaped through a portal. I'm trying to save on energy and correct the precision of portals and the boy can open any portal he wants." Three demons look on as Lucifer angrily converses with himself. "What are you looking at?"  
"Trouble with the kid, Sire?" Lucifer's aura begins to glow again. It creeps over to the back talking demon and entangles him. The demon begins to scream before exploding to dust, "Ah, that was refreshing."  
"He opened a portal to the void , Sire," one of the other demons spoke up.  
Lucifer conjures enough magic to open a portal to the depths of the void and steps through.

Astaire sits in a vague nothingness. Tears forming in his eyes from frustration at his situation. Astaire fears his father's disappointment and disapproval, even if he tries to hide it. Osiris, the great hell-hound, nuzzles up to Astaire. The young man pets the beast. Osiris begins to growl viciously at nothing leading Astaire to take his hand off of the hell-hound. Lucifer appears out of the darkness, "Figures, you'd come here. Hush Osiris." "Osiris?" Astaire asks when hearing his father call the beast a name other than what he called it, and in a tone that suggested he has known the beast for quite some time. "How long have you been coming here?" "I don't know, a while, years, maybe ten, why?" Astaire looks down at Osiris who is nuzzling up to him again. "This is your uncle's 'room'. That's his hell-hound, Osiris," Lucifer explains. "Sometimes there are two of them." Astaire sits on his knees to pet and hug the fluffy beast. "Yes, the other one is a shared hell-hound between him and his bound-mate Semhiazah, her name is Cleo, she's not as tamed as Osiris." Lucifer inhales, "Alright son," he tosses the small scrying crystal to Astaire, "You're mostly angel, you can open portals and use a great intensity of power, let's see if you can scry." Astaire looks at the crystal, "Amie." The crystal shows an image of the girl sitting on a plush couch, in an apartment, speaking to a blonde man. Another man, who somewhat she resembles, walks by them. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," Lucifer sighs. "Oh great, don't tell me, you know her too..." "No, but the man she's talking to is Alciel." Lucifer moves away and begins to pace. "Alciel? The demon general? Then who's the other guy?" Lucifer halts his pacing and looks to his son, "What other guy?" He walks over to look into the crystal, "Satan..." Astaire chuckles, "Wait a minute, did you just say Satan? The guy you've been running this place for, all this time, he's been sloozing it up on earth?" Lucifer rolls his eyes, "It looks like that sloozer is your girl's father. Ugh! I can't believe I'm linked to that demon forever... Sharing a grandchild with him... This is ridiculous." Lucifer turns to Astaire, "Get ready, we are paying a visit to Tokyo, Japan." "Who are you going to leave in charge?" Astaire asks the question, but before he can get anything else out, Lucifer opens a portal and pulls his son through it. 

*** The Devil's New Palace, Tokyo, Japan***

Amie sits at the table on her laptop computer. A drinking glass, half filled with water, is placed on the table just above her mouse pad. Her cell begins to ring and the caller ID reads 'Astaire'. She answers it quickly, "HI! Did you get my message?" The water in her glass begins to vibrate. She shuts her eyes and opens them again, but the glass is now trembling on the table. Ashiya runs in the dining area from the bedroom, dressed in a robe, and Maou follows behind him, still wrapping a towel to cover his lower half.  
"What is this? A earthquake?" Ashiya asks in panic.  
"I don't know," Maou answers with obvious irritation.  
"Where are you? You're here? Really?" Amie continues her conversation on the phone.  
There's a knock at the door. Ashiya and Maou look at one another, confused as to who would be knocking on their door at this hour. Ashiya pulls the robe tight around himself and answers the door to see Lucifer and a red-head boy that resembles Zael.  
"Ashiya?"  
"Oh, Luci..." Lucifer walks into the apartment with the boy before Ashiya can finish his sentence.  
"Maou..." Lucifer calls to his predecessor. "Did I catch you two at a bad time?" The fallen angel points to Maou's hanging garment, then looks to Ashiya.  
"Astaire?" Amie whispers. The young man looks over to her, then back to his father.  
"Lucifer... To what do I owe the pleasure? Tell me something, if you're here who's running Hell?" Maou asks. He looks to the boy, "This is a new look for you Zael, you lost some muscle, and your skin is a lot lighter than I remember."  
"What? No, Satan, this is not Zael, and some idiot is not running Hell... Osiris is." Lucifer answers with a smirk.  
"The dog... You left Zael's dog in charge..." Maou states with sarcasm.  
"I didn't have anyone else," Lucifer shrugs. "This young man is my son, Astaire."  
"You have a son?" Maou looks to Ashiya who shrugs. "Where's your mother kid?"  
"Emilia and I were never an item. It was a one night thing,"Lucifer intercepts the conversation.  
"Oh my God, you slept with Emi?" Maou laughs.  
"Ha...Ha...Ha, laugh it up chuckles. I don't see your daughter's mother around."  
Maou points to Ashiya, "That's her mother. Ashiya and I are married. I did ask a friend to carry a baby for us and allow us to adopt it when it was born. You remember Chiho, right?"  
"Oh, right," Lucifer shakes his head, "Maou we have another matter to deal with before Cleo comes back and her and Osiris go on a rampage. It appears my son slept with your daughter and has clumsily knocked her up."  
Amie gasps, "You told your father?! This is your father?! Who are you people?!"  
Astaire leans against the wall looking down at the floor, his arms folded.  
"Do you know who your father is?" Lucifer starts.  
"Lucifer. Stop!" Satan stops Lucifer's exploitation. "Amie," Maou draws in a deep breath, "I am Satan, Ashiya is my first general Alciel. Lucifer is my second general who has been running Hell on Ente Isla for me, for years. I am a demon, born a demon of demons, so is Alciel. Your mother is a human girl. Lucifer is a rogue angel, a fallen angel, and he..." Maou scoff, "I can't believe you procreated with Emi, for fuck's sake Lucifer... Emi? I'd think she would have killed you before letting you touch her."  
"Oh, she begged for it, on multiple occasions, until I finally gave in," Lucifer answers.  
"Anyway... Amie, baby? Is it true? Are you pregnant? By him?"  
Amie's eyes fill with tears as she nods her answer. Maou takes a deep breath, punches the wall, and leaves the room. Ashiya runs over to hug Amie.  
"It's ok baby, just let your father cool off," He looks to Lucifer, "Lucifer, get over here."  
"Alciel, she needs to terminate this pregnancy," Ashiya slaps Lucifer's face.  
Astaire giggles, "Amie, what my desensitized father is trying to say, is it would be better if we wait."  
Ashiya slaps Astaire's face. Lucifer chuckles.  
"Shut up, Lucifer," Astaire mocks his father.  
"Amie, this is your choice. What do you want to do? I'll support you one-hundred percent," Ashiya assures her.  
"I'm not going to terminate this baby, nor will I give it up for adoption." Amie folds her arms.  
The apartment door opens, "Hey Maou, Elaine left her inhaler here, she thinks it's on the counter in the kitchen." Yata walks into the apartment and is stiffened with shock to see Lucifer standing there with another young man.  
"Misaki?" Lucifer's voice cracks.  
"Father?" Astaire watches his father's eyes fill with tears.  
"Lucifer!" Yata begins to cry and runs to Lucifer with his arms open. Lucifer accepts Yata into his arms and hugs him tight. Lucifer aligns his mouth with Yata's. "You haven't aged a bit," he whispers to the youthful angel.  
"You've become an old man," Lucifer chuckles, "But you do not look so different." Yata pushes his lips into Lucifer's. Lucifer slips his tongue through Yata's open lips. Feeling Lucifer's tongue play against his arouses Yata, "Mmmmm, I want you to take me," Yata moans into Lucifer's kiss.  
The others in the apartment look on in astonishment of what is happening in front of them. The men guide each other to the floor. Luifer begins to pull at Yata's pants, unbuttoning them, and trying to slide them down a bit, while grinding himself against Yata's stiffened member."  
"Ah, Lucifer, slow down, you're getting me way to excited," Yata cries.  
Ashiya answers another knock at the door.  
"Hi Ashiya dear, was Misaki able to find my inhaler?" The short woman pushes her way passed Ashiya into the apartment.  
Astaire escapes the room with Amie, heading toward her bedroom.  
"Oh my God! Misaki?!" Elaine yelps.  
Yata and Lucifer continue, until Lucifer breaks the kiss to exert enough energy to wrap his wings around the two of them. 

*** Amie's Room***

"I'm sorry. My father took my phone, and he listened to the message before I could." Astaire sits on the edge of her bed, holding his head in his hands.  
"But you want me to terminate the pregnancy... You were pretty clear on that." She folds her knees into her chest.  
"I'm not sure what I want." Amie moves over to him and runs her hand through his wild red hair. He looks to her, her big green eyes glisten with tears. Astaire places a hand on her soft, warm face and brushes a tear away with his thumb, "Come on, Amie-cakes, don't cry." He gets up onto the bed and hugs her. Running his fingers along her face, he comes to rest on her chin, and presses his lips to hers. She pulls him into her, deepening the kiss, as if she is famished for his touch. She can feel his cock become harder through his pants. Amie pulls at the button and zipper to loosen his pants and begins to slide them over his hips. Astaire gasps, "Amie, our parents are out there." "Yea, but your father has them so preoccupied screwing my uncle Misaki like that on our living room floor, that they probably don't even notice we are gone. Now lock the door," she commands. Astaire smiles at her then looks to the lock, locking it with his power. "How did you do that?" Astaire sighs, "Do you even care at this moment?" She shakes her head and pulls him back on top of her. He slides her pants off and thrusts himself inside of her. "If you're going to be loud, just time it with your father's moans, they'll never know," Amie suggests. "Astaire chuckles, "That's sick." He begins slowly gliding in and out of her, flexing his hips to push himself deep inside of her to hit the spot that makes her cry out. She bites her lip, trying to moan softly. The young red-head leans down and begins playing his tongue on her nipple. He feels her muscles squeeze his dick as the inside of her body becomes very warm and wet. The couple roll over in the bed, changing positions to allow Amie to be on top of Astaire. "Ride me hard baby," Astaire moans. Amie moves her body up and down allowing him to slide in and out of her. She then thrusts down hard at an angle, grinding on him when he is fully inside of her. "Ah ha, Amie-cakes... Finish me..." She continues to grind with him deep inside of her. The young man continues to moan, he grabs her hips and stops her grinding while he releases himself inside of her. "Amie, I want you to have the baby," Astaire pants.

Out in the living room, Lucifer's wings disappear, revealing Lucifer still on top of Yata, kissing the man passionately.  
"What is this!" Elaine backs toward the door.  
Yata and Lucifer stand, pulling their clothes back on.  
"Elaine, I'm so sorry, this is the man I was seeing before I met you, the one that disappeared on me," Yata tried to regretfully explain, but Elaine turns away from him.  
"Misaki, you just cheated on me with this... This, I can't even describe what I saw. I have no choice to believe this young man named Lucifer, is actually the Lucifer, son of God, who rallied against his father and was tossed to the depths of Hell."  
"He is Elaine, and he's not so bad; so he has daddy issues, you should've seen the others, they were violent, even during sex," Yata throws the topic off. "Elaine, I truly am sorry."  
"Alright then, why come back now, Lucifer?" The pain and anger in Elaine's voice is apparent.  
"My son is seeing Amie, and she is carrying his child."  
Yata raises his brow, "Your son? That guy who was in here with you? I thought that was Zael. Where'd he go?" Yata looks around the room for Astaire before coming back to the conversation, "So, you settled down too? You are in a relationship?"  
"I don't know where he went. Emi and I had one night of fun, I'm not in a relationship with her, I haven't seen her since she left me the kid, the day he was born. I had only seen her a couple of times throughout her pregnancy." Lucifer closes his eyes to listen, "Oh shit, Cleo," Lucifer sighs, "Astaire, Cleo is back we have to go, Now!" Astaire kisses Amie, "I have to go, Cleo is vicious." He runs out of Amie's room to join his father.  
"Anyway, Maou, listen, I don't think it's a good idea they have this baby," Lucifer reiterates.  
"Father, why? I can learn how to take care of a baby," Astaire argues.  
Surprised by Astaire willingness to argue for his situation, Lucifer scoffs, "Do you remember being a baby? Or a child?" Astaire pauses. "No you don't, because you weren't one for long, and this child will probably be a few months before it is a young adult, when it will cease to age anymore."  
"But Amie did grow up like a normal human child, so maybe it will be like her," Ashiya interrupts.  
Lucifer deters the conversation, "Osiris is howling, we have to go. Misaki, you have a lovely wife, and my deepest apologies to you both that I let myself get carried away. I will always love you Misaki." Yata lowers his head and begins to cry hearing Lucifer's words. Lucifer taps his son on the shoulder. Astaire looks at Amie, conjures a portal, and waves to her and the others before stepping through after his father.  
The portal disappears. "I can't believe he left the fucking dog in charge... What is wrong with him?!" Maou exclaims while walking back to the bedroom. "Osiris is well trained, Sire." Ashiya follows Maou into the bedroom. Yata rolls his eyes and and chuckles, " you ready to go home Elaine?" "Go home? With you? No! It's like I don't know any of you. That display... With another man... Another thing..." Yata puts his arms around his wife, " I'm sorry. I still love him, and I need to work through it. Help me," he whispers to her. Elaine steps away, "I think you better find somewhere else to stay," she exits the apartment. Yata hangs his head, "I am so sorry for my actions in your home. I am weak. I couldn't resist," Yata reaches for the door knob, but Ashiya grabs his hand, "Stay here. We forgive you, if anything we are disappointed in Lucifer." Maou comes out with an extra blanket and pillow. He sets them on the couch. 

***Upstate New York***

Mochi attends class with Amanda and Leslie, "Your school has a nice campus. Your nursing classes seem hard." "Yes, sometimes they are hard, but it's a good career." Leslie takes out her notebook. "Have you thought about which classes you'd like to take if you do attend school?" Amanda asks. "I want to do media or animation I think." Mochi sketches a quick manga panel of Amanda and Leslie, then hands it to Amanda. Amanda chuckles, "Hey this is pretty good! You did this in like a minute." Mochi's phone begins to ring, O'chan, displays on the ID. She gasps, realizing it is one o'clock in the morning in Japan. She answers the phone, "Oto-chan! Nani ga okotta?" Mochi gets up from the desk and steps outside to speak with her father. The professor walks into the human anatomy and physiology class. Mochi walks back in and grabs her bag. "Amanda, I am sorry. My father is drunk and stupid, and my mother left him. I need to go home." "Oh my God, what happened?" Amanda asks. "I couldn't really understand what he was saying, he's really drunk, but it sounded like he got drunk and cheated on my mom, with a man, right in front of her. Then he mentioned my cousin Amie is having a baby. He really confused me."

The girls finish class, "Ugh, I knew he would give homework," Leslie complains as they walk to her car. "So, to the airport?" Mochi nods her response, looking very distant and preoccupied.  
"I'm sure everything will turn out ok," Amanda tries to reassure her.  
"It's not that, I hate flying, it makes me sick, and drains me. Something about being on a machine that carries me up so high, maybe the pressurized cabin. I don't know."  
Mochi's words strike Amanda, "Oh my... Adje used to say the same thing. You show up the day we find out he died and you have so much in common with him. Are you him? Is he trying to come to me through you?" Amanda laughs it off.  
"No, I did not know him in this life, but he did seem very familiar to me."  
The girls arrive at the airport and Mochi opens the car door to get out, "Thank you. It was so nice to meet you both. I had a really good time." The blonde exits the car and watches Amanda and Leslie drive off before entering the airport. She takes out her phone and calls Maou. He answers half asleep. "Uncle Maou? I am at Stewart Airport in Newburgh, New York. Do you have any connections here to get me home? Can you do the thing?" She looks up at the screen for departing flights that have connections to Japan. "Ok yes I see it, I'll tell them it's that one."  
Mochi approaches the kiosk and generates a ticket for the flight using the numbers Maou gave her. She checks in and approaches security to get on her flight.

***Ente Isla***

"Cleo! Go back to your room! Better yet, don't you have a human to monitor? Osiris let's go!" Lucifer tries to round up the hounds.  
"Father, I'll take them back." Astaire opens a portal to the void. "I know boy, he's just grumpy, although he should be feeling great after what he did," Astaire speaks to Osiris. "You did well, I'll take you out tomorrow for a main course you will enjoy," the young man and Osiris smile. 

***The Devil's New Palace, Tokyo, Japan***

After all of the lay overs and flight connections, Mochi finally arrives to Maou's apartment. Ashiya opens the door to invite her in, "Oh Mochi! I'm so glad you made it back. Excuse your father, he's a mess." They walk by Yata, passed out on the living room floor.  
"What happened?" Mochi looks upon her once strong and talented father, to see a broken man.  
"O'chan. What is wrong with you? This isn't you!" She says quietly. "The man we first knew as your father was quite reckless." Ashiya pours Mochi a cup of hot green tea. "Tell me. What was my father like before he was with my mother?" Ashiya pours himself a cup of tea and sits next to Mochi at the table. "He was an elite member of the red clan Homra. He was their vanguard and third in command to his 'king'. Many of the members are now dead or locked away in another part of the country, but they ran this district, and their base of operation was the bar your father now runs, along with some of the clubs in town. I remember the first day I met your father. We had just arrived here. He was playing on a skateboard on our street and apparently Maou fell down the apartment stairs outside and landed right on him. I asked Lucifer, or as he went by then, Urushihara Hanzo, to go check on Maou because I was busy in the kitchen. Lucifer was a N.E.E.T. He was great with devices and electronics but that's all he would do, until he met your father. He placed a tracking device on him, and followed him back to their base. Lucifer didn't come home all night. He stayed with your father. We even initiated a search party, all five of us went out looking for him, but we never found him." Mochi's sips her tea, intrigued by the story. "Where did you arrive from? Who is Lucifer?" "Lucifer is just what you think he is, the fallen angel. General to your uncle Maou, or Satan, as was I. Two other rogue angels broke out of Hell and started wreaking havoc here. The angels and the demons wanted to set things right, they came after all of us. When a dark evil tried to plague the Earth, Lucifer and the two saints, Emilia and Crestia Bel, opened a portal to our realm and stopped it, while Maou and I held it off. After the portal closed we had minor communication with Lucifer, but Maou left him in charge back home." Mochi looks at her father lying on the floor. His messy Chestnut colored hair exposed. An image appears in her mind of her father as a young, bold man. 'He's changed, he's aged, he's become a man' she thinks to herself. Yata rolls over, hearing the clanking of the cups on the little saucers and the talking, "Ashiya, what are you doing up so late?" He walks over to the dining area to notice his daughter sitting at the table with Ashiya. "Mochi! You're back so soon? I'm sorry I called you and disrupted your trip," he hugs her. "It's ok O'chan. It wasn't that great anyway. Where is mama?" "She's home." Yata shakes his head. Maou comes out of the bedroom, "Did we wake you babe?" "No, my alarm clock did, it's five A.M." He stumbles over to the laundry room to get his suit. "Mochi, I'm glad to see you made it in." Maou then stumbles his way to his bedroom to ready himself for work. Yata puts his shoes on. " I need to head home to get clothes for work." "Let me come with you O'chan. Just in case..." Mochi puts her jacket on and kisses Ashiya's cheek before leaving the apartment with her father. "Thanks for everything Ashiya. I owe you all big time."

Amie gets up and comes out of her bedroom. Her belly beginning to show already. "Did I hear Mochi?!" "She's back, yes. She just took her father home." Ashiya continues to sip his tea, and Pat's the open seat next to him for Amie to come sit with him.

***Yata's apartment***

Elaine answers the door, rubbing her eyes. "Mochi? It's so late! What are you doing back so soon? Where did you find him?" Elaine tries not to show any animosity in front of her daughter.  
"Mama, he needs to get his clothes so he can work." Elaine leaves the door open for them to come in and stands in front of her bedroom door. Yata stands in front of her, his head low, focusing on the floor. "Can I get in there to get my clothes? Please?" Elaine steps aside and watches him open the dresser and start pulling his clothes out slowly. "Hurry up, I'm tired and I want to go back to bed." Yata continues at his same pace. "Elaine. I want to come home." "Too bad that didn't cross your mind when you did what you did," she mumbles. "Stop, will you? Mama just let him get his clothes." Mochi goes into the bedroom to help her father pack his clothes. She takes her phone out and scrolls through her contacts before choosing to call Maou. "Uncle Maou, we have all of his clothes is he still welcome to stay with you. Mama still won't take him back. I'm sorry, well finish your shower... Ok... I love you... Un...bye!" "I love Maou and Ashiya, but that's not my home. This is my home, with all of my things, and my family," He states to Mochi. Mochi feels a small rumble under her feet and feels distortion in the air around her. A swirling vortex begins to form. "A portal, just like back then, except this one was more carefully done," Yata says aloud, admiring the portal. Astaire steps through the portal, "Got all your stuff?" He questions seeing the bag packed. "You look familiar..." Mochi looks at Astaire, trying to figure out where she had seen him before. "You don't know me," Astaire says as he grabs Yata and his bag. Yata makes eye contact with Elaine. Recognizing Astaire as Lucifer's son, her eyes question if he is really going to leave. Astaire looks at Mochi one last time, admiring her beauty. His eyes are apologetic for his intrusion to take her father. He then exits through the portal with Yata. "Wait!" Mochi tries to jump through the portal, but the portal closes. 

***Ente Isla, The Central Cathedral***

Astaire bursts through the front doors of the church with Yata.  
"Lucifer's vomit... What are you doing here?" A priest standing behind the alter calls out to him.  
"Mother?" Astaire calls out.  
"Do not call her that, she was just unfortunate enough to carry you and give birth to you after that abomination had his way with her." The priest continues to lay out the alter, blessing each piece.  
"She could have fought him off if she didn't want him, she chose to lay with him. As a matter of fact she wanted his dick so bad she begged him multiple times before he finally gave into her." Astaire defends his father. "Now tell me where she is!"  
Emi walks out into the chapel room. "What do you want? I don't owe you anything, you should be thankful I allow you and your father to live." She notices Yata with him, "What have you done to this human? Not to mention you almost let Semhiazah enter the portal with you. He is human how, for eternity, he is not welcome here."  
"What? I didn't let anyone through, except this man." "My daughter," Yata whispers, thinking about what Maou told him that night, 'Don't tell me you haven't noticed?' Astaire looks at Yata apologetically. "Nothing, you god damned bitch."  
"Get this demon seed out of here," the priest calls to the clergy soldiers.  
"Leave before I end you," Emi says firmly. Astaire's anger builds. He waves his hand toward the priest, causing him to fly against the wall. The wall cracks behind the force. He then raises his hands up turning over a few of the pews in the chapel room. Emi draws her sword. "Go!" "Fuck you!" He takes Yata's hand and exits the church. "Come on. I thought she could help but she hates me." "Help with what?" Yata asks as they skip through another portal to Hell. "I have a plan, and I thought she could lend me some holy juice." "What plan?" Astaire continues walking, "Not now, I still need to talk it over with father." Astaire can feel Yata's curiosity, "What? If you want to ask something, ask." "Emi is your mother?" Astaire rolls his eyes, "Uh-huh, yeah." "Does she treat you like that often?" "She gave birth to me on the floor of the cathedral, and then got up and walked away from me. My father sensed me and came to get me. He raised me, my whole life. I hardly ever interacted with my mother." "But Lucifer... He cared for you, met your needs, and taught you well... Why can't they see that, the man he truly is?" "They only see what he was, rebelling against the church. I really don't care what they think." The two men enter Lucifer's palace. "Wow, this place is... Nice," Yata comments. "Father has felt so bad for what he did. He must really care about you." Astaire knocks on Lucifer's bedroom door. "Astaire? Is that you?" The door swings open. "Father?" Astaire and Yata enter the room. "Why have you brought him here?" Lucifer looks at Yata and then rolls over in his bed. Yata fights the urge to lay with him, remembering the few occasions they did share a bed. "Misaki, again, I am sorry for ruining you. Please go back to your family." "I can't go back to my family. They've kicked me out of my home." Yata walks over to the door. "Then stay here if you must until everything calms down, I'll prepare a guest room for you." Those are not the words Yata wanted to hear, 'a guest room? Why can't I stay with him if he's alone?' Yata sighs, and turns to face Lucifer, "Urushihara, I feel like I'm intruding. I can go stay with Maou and Ashiya, if that would be better for you. Besides I can't fight my desire for you. It's crippling. It would hurt too bad to stay here and be pushed away by you, to not be loved by you." Tears begin to spill down his face. "Father, let this man lay with you and talk with you tonight. You did this," Astaire ends his sentence in a firm tone, then gets up and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Lucifer moves over in his bed, making room for Yata. The Homra leader climbs into bed with Lucifer and wraps his arms around him. His mind racing, so much he wants to say, but the fear of the responses he will get in return keeps him silent.


	19. Chapter 19

***The Void-Ente Isla_Hell***

Astaire sits in the dark nothingness, petting Osiris. Thoughts of his recent encounters play in his mind. 'You're lucky I let you and your father live...', 'I'm not terminating the pregnancy or giving it up for adoption...'  
Osiris nuzzles his head into Astaire's chest and Cleo rests her head on his lap. "I'm fucked, huh?" Osiris whines. "Alright, I promised you a feast, didn't I?" Astaire gets up and begins conjuring a portal, through which he, Cleo, and Osiris enter. They come out of the portal in the lower Chambers of the church. Astaire and the beasts move swiftly and quietly down the hall to a room with a gathering of priests discussing new plans and renovations for the church. The young prince stands in the threshold of the doorway with his arms folded and smirking. "That abomination is back, someone call to Emilia," a priest shouts, pointing to where Astaire stands. Astaire laughs, "You know the funny thing about Hell hounds? The more corrupted a pure soul is, the tastier it is." He looks back outside the door, "Sick 'em." Osiris and Cleo blast into the room causing massacre. The priest who shouted at Astaire is tackled and ripped apart by Cleo. One priest tries to throw books at Osiris to keep him at bay, but the books miss the great beast. He lunges for the priest's throat and begins ripping him apart. Another priest picks up a fire-iron and begins swinging it until Astaire uses his power to throw the iron out of the priest's hand. Emilia enters the room as the dogs are finishing their scraps. "You! What have you done?!" "I fed the dogs," he answers her. "Osiris, Cleo, dessert!" He shouts to the dogs who are already at his side ready to defend him. "You cannot control those beasts, they are not yours! How dare you let them out to cause chaos and destruction." Emi draws her sword and lunges for Astaire. Cleo jumps at Emi, knocking her back. Her sword nicks Cleo's shoulder, pissing the beast off. Osiris grabs Emi's sword with his teeth, while she is focused on Cleo, and tosses it on the floor. Cleo pounces on top of her and she kicks the mighty beast off, after a struggle to avoid the beast's razor-sharp teeth. Osiris trips her, but she rolls over, grasping her sword, and begins swinging it at Osiris. Astaire opens a portal, guiding Osiris and Cleo through. Emi quickly fights his power to close the portal before he can escape. "You've caused too much trouble for too long and this little adventure pushed the limit." She stands in front of him and readies her sword to impale his chest. Before she can push the sword through him, she is thrown back by a force. Zael's image appears before Astaire. Recognizing that the being in front of him bears resemblance to himself, he understands this must be his uncle. "How?" He asks, unaware that Emi is back on her feet. Zael smiles at him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead. or maybe this is your Hell..." She is unable to finish, Zael lifts her up and throws his sister across the room again. Zael holds Astaire's face, gently, and touches his head to the boy's. He show's Astaire the image of a doctor's summary, the name on the paper reads Amie Lyn Maou, the description is labeled as D&C, and under the description it reads scraping the uterine wall, terminating pregnancy. Astaire shakes his head slightly to communicate to Zael that he didn't understand. Zael then showed him the vision of the fetus. Astaire can hear the heartbeat, and feel Zael's presence. "Oh... It was you... I'm sorry," Astaire swallows hard. Zael hugs his nephew and transports Emi to the cathedral. The young man opens a portal back to the void, escorting Zael.

Osiris nuzzles his head against Zael, who hugs the beast, catching the blood scent coming off of him. He looks to Astaire, but Astaire is taken by the blonde angel who appears in the nothingness with them. Zael follows the boy's point of view and nods his head. It appears the men are talking to one another, but Astaire is only able to see their lips moving. He tries to read the movement, but he can't make out what they are saying. Studying the way their mouths move, it seems the pronunciation is related to a very ancient Egyptian dialect. He focuses on their body language instead to get a better reading. Cleo nudges Semy and Osiris pulls on Zael, both beasts look back to Astaire, who averts his eyes to what would have been the ground. Zael gets up and pokes the young man's forehead with his finger. "... and I don't remember any of it. How about you?" Astaire can hear and understand as Semy finishes. "What? This little son of a bitch had me aborted," Zael chuckles, pointing to Astaire. "Huh? I didn't know..." Astaire stumbles over trying to find the words to say. "It's cool, I'll just be put back again anyway." The Angel of the Sun sighs. "You look familiar... that girl... Mochi? Are you her father?" Astaire questions, trying to recall the girl's features. Semy laughs, "No, I think that was me..." He turns his attention to Zael, "And who did you knock up while I was gone to have him, huh?" "Get the fuck out of here! Look at him, he's not my son." Semy moves closer to Astaire. He runs his fingers through the boy's hair, grasping him at the base of his neck. Closing his eyes, he inhales sharply, taking in Astaire's scent. Astaire remains still, allowing Semy's motions to guide him. Semy pulls Astaire slightly, bringing the boy's lips within only a couple of millimeters from his own, and whispers 'Lucifer' on a slow exhale. The Angel opens his eyes to meet Astaire's. He smiles at the boy, averting his eyes down to the erection stretching Astaire's pants. Astaire lets his lips open. He slowly pushes his lips toward Semy's, but catches himself, bites his lip and averts his eyes to Osiris. "I've never had a man make me feel this way," he mutters to Semy. Semy takes his hand off of the boy, steps back, then lays against Zael's chest. Astaire points at Zael, "Are you with him?" "Since forever, until forever more." Zael wraps his arms around Semy and winks slyly at his nephew. Astaire watches as Zael runs his hands down the blonde's chest and abdomen, then grabbing the man's cock before gliding his hands back up. He leans up and whispers in Semy's ear, then nods toward Astaire. "Come sit with us, I don't bite...hard," Semy tells Astaire. Astaire hesitates at first, but moves over to the men and sits on Semy's lap, leaning against his chest when prompted by Zael. Semy gently slides his fingers up and down Astaire's chest. The young man becomes confused, conflicting in his own mind about how far he will let this situation go. Semy guides his fingers to smoothly slip Astaire's pants button and zipper open, allowing ease of access for his hand to enter, in order to gently rub his palm and fingers around the young man's sacred erect tower. Semy glides his other hand up Astaire's shirt to play with his nipples. Astaire closes his eyes, throws his head back, and bites his lip. The young man, who has had his fair share of play, has never known such pleasure. His breathing becomes heavy. He can feel Semy's hard member poking against him. His nipples become hard and his body tightens. The puddle of pre-cum forming in Semy's hand serves as a sleek lubrication as Semy glides his hand up and down the mixed-breed's dick. Semy moans behind him and he can feel Zael's hands press against his back as Zael works them up and down Semy's body. Semy begins to slide Astaire's pants off of his hips. The thought of being in a session with his uncle, whom he has never met, tugs at his conscience. Astaire hesitates momentarily, second guessing if he should continue to let this go any further, but his body is yearning for more. He lifts up slightly, allowing his pants to slip down past his hips. Semy lifts up as well, allowing Zael to slip Semy's, and his own, pants down to expose themselves. Semy situates himself to give his partner entrance to his body. The blonde's tongue licking on Astaire's ear and neck piques his sensitivity. Semy inhales sharply while biting gently on Astaire's ear. Zael grinds his hips under his lover until he is in comfortably. Once Semy is comfortable, he begins positioning himself at Astaire's entrance. Astaire moans and nods, giving permission for Semy to enter him. Semy slowly begins to push himself in and rock his body in sync with Zael's. Astaire grits his teeth, expecting Semy's entry to hurt, but to his surprise, it does not. The Angel of Pride prematurely ejaculated while preparing to enter, which gave him enough fluid to lubricate his cock and easily slide into Astaire. The inexperienced young man also begins to rock his body in sync with Semy and Zael. His breaths become labored. Semy continues to stroke the young man's cock, sliding his hand from the base, up the shaft, and around to the tip that continues to leak. Astaire tries to hold back, but it is difficult with Semy's cock thrusting and grinding inside of him. He becomes really wet, his dick spitting a fraction of what is begging to be released. "Ahhhh, Zael, I...can't," Semy fights the urge, but his body tenses as he ruptures inside of Astaire. The young man becomes more sensitive feeling how wet and slippery Semy has become inside of him, but he is aiming to outlast his uncle. Another small amount is prematurely ejaculated, giving even more lubrication for Semy's hand to glide against. Semy begins to bite at Astaire's neck, provoking him to come. Zael adjusts his thrusting and grinding, re-positioning his right leg to come up between Semy's and Astaire's legs, and rests against Astaire's scrotum. His leg is firm and muscular, flexing against Astaire's sack every time he would move to thrust and grind. 'His legs are so strong, this blonde guy's hands are so soft, he's still so wet inside of me,' his thoughts become dizzy, "Uhnnnnnaughhhhh." A full blast streams from his cock. He pants, trying to catch his breath, "I've never...come...so hard." Semy giggles. Zael's body stiffens, lifting both Semy and Astaire slightly as he finishes hard in Semy. "Get up?" Semy lightly pushes on Astaire's hips. All three men get up and pull their clothing back on. Astaire turns away from the other two men and fastens his pants. "You ok?" Semy asks. "Other than the fact that I just indirectly had sex with my uncle, I guess I'm fine." Zael chuckles, then Sparks the lighter to light his cigarette. "It's not like you knew him as your uncle anyway." Semy leans against Zael. "And you, you're the one who provoked all of this, I have never felt that... And I don't even know your name." Astaire throws his hands up in defeat. "Semhiazah," the blonde replies. "Charmed, I'm Astaire," the sarcasm in his tone suggests his dismay. "Relax, if you didn't realize who he was, would you have slept with him 'directly'?" "What? I don't know, I usually don't sleep with men... If you're asking 'do I find him attractive?' Then yes, I do find him to be a rather attractive man, but I don't think that..." Astaire is cut off when Zael quickly appears in front of him, putting his finger to Astaire's lips. Astaire becomes lost in Zael's eyes. Semy smirks and scoffs. Zael lifts his hand and gently traces the outline of the young man's face. Astaire becomes entranced and he rests his hand on Zael's chest. He can feel his strength and his warmth behind the ice cold touch. He averts his eyes from Zael's chest to his mouth. The beautiful lips part on a smile, revealing the beautiful, strong teeth behind those lips. "Take me," Astaire whispers, pushing his lips to meet Zael's. Zael scoffs and shakes his head before averting his eyes to Semy. Astaire's chest feels heavy, and tears begin to cloud his vision, "Why?" He then mouths the words 'I love you.' Semy chuckles, "Where's your father?" "In bed with another man," Astaire breaks his gaze on Zael to give Semy his attention, but Zael begins to fade. Semy jumps up, "Zael..." Zael blows Semy a kiss before he vanishes completely. 

***Lucifer's bedroom***

Yata lay spooning Lucifer in silence. It should be a happy moment for Lucifer, he wants to feel happy about it, but it's painful instead, 'Why is it painful?' He becomes skeptical of his feelings, and Yata's feelings as well. "Your son, he's a very well rounded young man, powerful too, you're a great father," Yata tries to initiate a conversation with Lucifer. "I'm proud of Astaire, I just wish he would be more careful." Lucifer places his hand on Yata's and interlocks his fingers with the the fingers holding his abdomen. "You have a family, married, a child, you share a home with them, that is, until I caused a hiccup in your relationship." Lucifer rolls over to face Yata, "I shouldn't care. I should be happy that you are here with me now, I should act like a total demon and just take what I want and fuck everything up, but I can't. Not with you. Because I love you, I don't want to hurt you." "Lucifer, you can never hurt me. After all of these years, I'm still in love with you. Maybe we had our issues and yes I tried to move on, but it never changed my feelings. If anything I am to blame for not controlling myself, but I didn't want to control myself." Yata puts his arms around his bedfellow once more, but Lucifer moves back and pushes Yata away. Yata rolls over to face the opposite direction. He can feel Lucifer get out of the bed and he hears the door close as the general in charge leaves the room. Yata cries softly to himself. 

Lucifer wipes the tears from his eyes unsuccessfully. No matter how many times he brushes them away, no matter how hard he fights it, more continue to flow.  
"Father... What are you doing out here?" Astaire greets his father when he enters the office room. "I've got this handled, you should be resting with your friend." Lucifer wipes more tears from his face and is distracted by a familiar scent. He looks up at his son, "What's going on? You wreak of Semhiazah... And sex... How is that possible?"  
Astaire averts his eyes to the floor and takes a few steps away from his father nervously, "Like I said, father, you should be resting with your friend."  
"Where did you go when you left the room?" Lucifer follows Astaire.  
"N...nowhere. Where would I have gone?"  
"Is that blood on your shirt?"  
"I fed the dogs and it got a little messy," Astaire quickly responds, trying to lead his father back to the bedroom.  
"You were in the void again..." Lucifer stops and holds his arm out to stop Astaire. "Anyone happen to land in there while you were 'feeding the dogs'?" The air quotes suggest that Astaire has been unsuccessful in convincing his father.  
"No..."  
"The truth, son..." Lucifer demands.  
"I took the dogs to the Chambers of the church to feed them... Five priests, and wounded Emilia. "My uncle Zael appeared and saved me. We escaped to the void and Semhiazah appeared shortly after."  
Astaire turns away from his father.  
"Nice job on the church massacre, but it was uncalled for." Astaire becomes defensive, "I have my own personal battles and motives too, Lucifer."  
"So you went back to the void and joined in a fuck-fest with your uncles?" Lucifer walks out of the door with Astaire following behind him. "When they appear in the void, they are in between lives. It means they died and are waiting to be born again to another human life."  
Astaire thinks about the conversation he was able to hear when they first arrived, 'this son of a bitch had me aborted'...'I I think that was me'... "The girl..." Astaire whispers.  
"What?"  
"The girl in your friend's apartment, she's dead... Semhiazah said that was him, but I was unable to hear what happened. And Zael, he was going to be reborn as my son, but Amie went through with the abortion." Astaire delays on catching his father's remark correctly, "What do you mean uncles? Azazael is my uncle, singular." Lucifer smiles, "Semhiazah is my little brother... Your uncle." Astaire stares blankly at his father, recalling the memory of his session with Semy and Zael, "Uack, his tongue was in my mouth! Ahhh! I need a shower!" He gags, heading for the washroom. Lucifer sighs, "Yea he slept with them." 

Lucifer moves quickly and barges into his bedroom to tell Yata the news, but when he enters, Yata was on the phone, crying.  
"Misaki... I guess you have already heard." Lucifer hangs his head, "Come on," he says grabbing the phone from Yata's hand, "Misaki is busy, he will call you right back," he tells the person on the other end before hanging up the phone. He drags Yata to the washroom and begins banging on the door, "Astaire! I need you to come out quick."  
Astaire wraps a towel around himself and opens the door, but Lucifer grabs his hand and pulls him out.  
"Father, hey wait! What are you doing?" Astaire uses his other hand to hold his towel tight to his body.  
"Can you open a portal to the void and allow us to go through?" Astaire sees the urgency in his father's eyes, and he sees despair in Yata's eyes. The young man nods and conjures a portal to the void. Lucifer pulls Yata through, then reaches back out and pulls Astaire through, "Hey! Why me?!"  
"I need you to control the beasts, keep them calm." Astaire rolls his eyes at his father's request.  
When the men enter the void, Astaire goes ahead to call Osiris and Cleo, keeping them at his side while his father and Yata enter. Semy sits propped up against the wall humming to himself and playing with a spark of fire he conjured.  
Lucifer points Yata to him.  
"Semy?" Yata begins to cry.  
Semy stands up and hugs Yata, "I'm sorry."  
"It was you... You were my Mochi." Semy nods in response. He runs his hand through Yata's hair and hugs him tight again, "Thank you."  
"So what happened?" Lucifer asks his brother.  
"I really don't know. I had a hard time distinguishing reality in life. I think I was dreaming, and I tried to fly." Yata nods, "Yes you were a sleep walker, and you ran up the fire escape to the roof then tried to fly to retreat from something but you jumped off the building and died."  
"I'm so sorry Yatagarasu. If it makes you feel any better, it didn't hurt and I'm ok with it."  
Yata inhales, "But I miss my daughter, I spent my life raising her, trying to protect her, the Mochi I didn't know was you."  
Semy rolls his eyes, "But it was me the whole time and I'm right here." "I have nothing home, but I'm sure Elaine needs to be comforted. I should fulfill my roll, as her husband." "I'll go with you," Lucifer offers. Astaire walks back over to where the others stand, "Osiris and Cleo are sleeping." "Uh huh," Semy smirks and pulls the towel off of Astaire, "I'll keep an eye on Lucifer Junior while you go." Blushing, Astaire gasps and tries to cover himself with his hands. Semy laughs. "Oh, no! I don't think so," Lucifer chuckles, "You've had your session for today, little brother." Astaire winces at his father's words. Semy scoffs, "Hmmm, does that bother you? Funny... It didn't seem to bother you twenty minutes ago when my dick was in you... Or when you were begging Zael, who you knew was your uncle, to take you." The blonde angel snaps his hand on Astaire's exposed derriere. "Really Astaire?" Lucifer shakes his head, "I knew you fucked them." "What the fuck!" Astaire turns and pushes Semy. "Oooo. That's it," Semy chuckles. "Semy, we don't have time for games," Lucifer's tone becomes firm. "Who said I was playing with you?" Astaire watches Semy as he passes him, and Semy watches Astaire, smiling slyly and holding his hands up to show he's complying to not touch Astaire. The young man conjures a portal, "Go now, I'm staying here." Lucifer guides Yata through the portal, and takes one last look at Astaire and Semy. 'Be good to my son' he telepathically messages to Semy. 'I promise, he's in good hands,' the message comes back as Lucifer follows Yata through the portal.

***Yata's apartment***

Yata exits the portal first, followed by Lucifer.  
"Elaine!" Yata exclaims. The saddened woman sits, crying on the couch, a box of tissues on her lap. Yata hugs her.  
"You're not upset? Your daughter just died!" She cries.  
"I am upset, but I was able to see her in Lucifer's territory, and it gave me closure." Elaine's eyes widen, "She's in Hell?"  
"No, she..." Yata is cut off by Lucifer. "She is really a he, my little brother was born as your daughter, he likes it better this way, although he sends his love and appreciation for all of your care and nurturing."  
"Get out, both of you just go." She says. Another portal opens and Astaire steps through with Semy.  
Elaine gasps, "Mochi? Baby?"  
"Elaine, I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm ok and I am thankful I made it so long with you and O'chan's love and care. Thank you." "Goodbye forever Elaine. I'm so sorry our life together ended like this." Yata hugs her one last time. "Just go Misaki. I can't forgive you for what you've done and I want you to have a happy life. Go with the one you love."  
"Ok, all of you through the portal before it closes." Astaire ushers them, "I'm sorry, they dragged me into this." 

*** Ente Isla, Lucifer's Quarters***

"Ok, that's enough," Astaire shouts, quieting everyone's talking. "You two, Father, take your friend into the bedroom, you two didn't even talk." Astaire turns to face Semy, "And you," Semy rolls his eyes at Astaire, "I like it when you take control," Semy laughs. Lucifer sighs, grabs Yata's hand, and leads him to the bedroom, "I don't want to be around to watch this." Semy watches the two men walk down the hall, hand in hand. "Why can't you treat me more like that?" Semy cannot hold a straight face while instigating with Astaire. "What?! Treat you like... That's Zael's job. We are nothing, there is nothing between us." Astaire's aggravation rises, but his eyes soften looking at Semy and remembering the way he felt when he shared himself with the blonde. "You sure about that, lover boy?" "Why are you doing this?" Astaire sighs. "Because you like it." Semy smirks and turns away. Astaire runs at him and pushes him again, then punches him in his jaw. Semy laughs and pushes Astaire back. Astaire lands another punch into Semy's chest. "Ow! Why do you want to hurt me?" Semy picks up Astaire's phone off of the desk and throws it at him, hitting him in the shoulder. The phone bounces off and falls to the ground, cracking open. "My phone, you fuck!" Astaire tackles Semy and pins him on the desk top with one hand on his chest and one at the blonde's throat. Astaire can feel the Angel of Pride's member harden against his hip. "Bad Reaction?" "Maybe..." Semy slaps Astaire's face. Astaire gasps, moving his hand from the blonde's chest to his pants line, unfastening the button and zipper. "What was that for?" Semy lifts his knee throwing Astaire over the desk and off of him. Astaire comes back at him using his body to knock into Semy, overpowering him. Semy chuckles and punches Astaire's face, catching him just under his left eye. Astaire head-butts Semy catching him in the mouth and splitting his lip. The young man is thrown by Semy, landing into the chair behind the desk and knocking it to the floor with him. "That hurt you psycho fuck!" "Oh yeah? Good, use it." Semy laughs. "Alright that's it!" Astaire's eyes glow red, he runs at Semy, lifts the man and slams him on the desk. The young red head pulls Semy's pants down below his knees the pushes his legs up and forces himself between the blonde's legs. Astaire takes Semy into his mouth and sucks hard. Semy punches Astaire's head, "Un, don't keep doing that your going to make me come. Astaire pulls Semy's dick from his mouth and slaps it hard. "What the fuck." Semy pulls his leg in to kick Astaire's back. The young man spits on his dick and thrusts hard into Semy. The Angel under him lands a punch on his jaw. Astaire shakes it off and continues to plow into Semy. He pulls himself out of the blonde and throws him off the desk. 

***Lucifer's room***

"I guess what I need to say is..." Lucifer pauses to another loud bang and Astaire yelling, "I am sorry for not controlling myself. Because of me you lost everything..." He pauses again to Semy yelling and more banging, "Your wife left you and you lost your daughter. It's my fault you called her upset and she came home. She'd probably would have been safer..." He has to pause again due to banging and shattering sounds, "... If she had stayed where she was."  
Yata smiles, " Lucifer, I wasn't happy with my wife. I hardly saw her I worked so much, and while I cared about her, I obviously didn't love her, I have never loved anyone after you. As for my daughter," Yata pauses to Semy and Astaire yelling back and forth with one another, "Well I consider her more of a son, and right now he's downstairs fighting with your son." Another smashing sound disrupts them.  
"I love you Misaki." Lucifer gets up to turn off the light, then crawls into bed with his lover. They lay and listen to the heated sounds coming from below.

***Lucifer's Quarters, office***

Astaire grabs Semy and pulls him to the floor. "What the fuck is this, you weak fuck, are we submitting, you trying to mop the floor. Semy gets up forcing himself on top, and pins Astaire on the floor.  
Astaire throws him off and quickly puts his hand to Semy's throat. He grabs Semy's member and begins jerking it as fast as he can.  
"Ahhhh, you dick, that hurts! I'm going to come on your fucking face." Astaire let's go of Semy's dick and slaps it hard again. Semy winces in pain. He spits on his dick and pushes himself deep inside of Semy.  
"Ahhh yeah! Harder! Go deeper you little fuck! Ahhh faster!" Astaire thrusts as hard as he can, as fast he can, driving his cock deep inside of Semy. Semy's blood coats Astaire's dick.  
"Oh my fucking God, I'm close!" Astaire yells.  
"Catch me you perverted fuck, and swallow me." Semy buckles with Astaire inside of him and comes hard. A viscous fluid with a red tint sprays out. Astaire opens his mouth to catch what he can as it comes out and swallows. "Bloody... You came that hard?" Semy nods before passing out. Astaire yells, "Nnnnnuuuugh! I'm coming!" The young man pulls his dick out of Semy and comes hard on to Semy's face. He notices that his come has blood in it too, before he passes out on top of his partner. Their bodies slide off of the desk and on to the floor with a dead-weight thud.

***Lucifer's room***

"What was that thud? Are they still at it?" Yata becomes irritated that the noise is keeping him from sleeping. Finally, everything becomes silent.  
"I think it's over..." Lucifer pulls the blanket over Yata and himself, then wraps his arm around Yata, holding him tight. Both fall asleep comfortably.

In the morning, Lucifer opens his eyes to see Yata has reverted back to the age he was when Lucifer first met him, "Misaki?"  
"What? What's with you?" Yata refers to the surprised look on Lucifer's face. Lucifer locks Yata in his arms and kisses him passionately.  
Lucifer gives Yata a quick tour of the place before finding food for his lover. "This room down here is Astaire's room, but he never uses it, so feel free to use it when you'd like."  
Yata stops, "Are you saying I can't stay in your room with you?' Yata begins to laugh.  
"No, of course you are preferred to stay in my room with me, but should you be interested in using the space for anything at all, it's open to you." Lucifer smirks.  
"We do have a kitchen, but it is rarely used as well. I will keep it stocked for you babe." Lucifer walks over to his office quarters door. "This is my business quarters." Lucifer opens the door and both men gasp, "What the..." The room is completely trashed. Blood splattered on the wall and the floor, papers everywhere, the desk is a mess and moved from its original spot, and the desk chair is broken. The walls are cracked in spots and the window shades are torn. Around the other side of the desk Astaire and Semy lay unconscious. Lucifer grabs them by their shirt collars and pulls them to their feet, "Clean this up!"  
Semy moans and Astaire groans. They pull together and use whatever power they can conjure, to put everything back into place. Both men collapse on one another again.  
Lucifer heads outside to take Yata to the lake. Semy pushes himself off of Astaire, then grabs hold of the desk to pull himself up. Semy looks upon Astaire, 'God damn it, what have I done to this kid? He looks so much like Zael, that I let myself play rough with him like I would play rough with Zael. I've exposed him to this... I'm so sorry Astaire,' His thoughts bring tears to his sky blue eyes. Leaning over Astaire, he runs a hand through his wild red hair, a tear droplet falls on Astaire's face. Astaire opens his eyes and grabs Semy's wrist in panic. Semy's surprise throws Astaire off, but he notices the tears continuously forming to escape the blue, peaceful, pools. "Semhiazah?" "I'm sorry, for all of that. I should not have exposed you to any of that." Astaire smiles at Semy, "It's OK. I don't think any different of you. I have to admit, I was aroused too." The blonde picks himself up and holds his hand out for Astaire. Astaire takes his hand and pulls himself up as well. "Coffee?" Astaire asks as they make their way out of Lucifer's quarters. Astaire pours the coffee into two cups, and hands Semy one, "Put your own stuff in it, I don't know if you like cream or sugar." The mixed-breed and the fallen angel sit at the table sipping their coffee when Lucifer and Yata walk in. "Rough night boys?" Lucifer chuckles. Both, Semy and Astaire, moan in response. Yata shakes his head, "You try to kill each other last night? What the hell were you fighting about?" Semy giggles, "Hey! There's the little spitfire I remember! Great to have you back Yatagarasu, or should I call you O'chan?" "What?!" Yata slaps his hand to his head. "We weren't fighting, we were fucking." Astaire stirs his coffee then looks up to his father and Yata, who stare at him blankly. "What? I'm not going to sugar coat it, we fucked the shit out of each other." Lucifer sighs, looking at his son's beautiful face, discolored and bruised. He then looks to his pretty little brother bruised and bleeding and he nods, "Looks like Astaire kept up with you." Semy scoffs. Astaire raises a brow at Semy, "Your little brother is psychotic, father." Astaire drops sugar into a second cup of coffee and stirs it. "My sweet brother, your son..." Semy looks at Astaire and smirks, "...My nephew...Is a sick pervert. What are we going to do about that?" "Oh, Come On! Who's the pervert? Aren't I much younger than you? Aren't you in a relationship, committed to my one and ONLY uncle, Zael?" Astaire regains his wit and bites with poison. "Oooo, Ouch," Semy looks to Lucifer, "What does that leave me? What am I?" Astaire chuckles and raises his cup to his mouth, "A hooker," he says before taking a sip. "Come again, I didn't quite catch that..." Semy leans in closer to Astaire, who is giggling hard into the cup. "Of course you didn't catch it, you passed out before I was done... but it did end up on your face." Astaire continues to giggle in his cup. Lucifer and Yata look at one another, both communicating they don't need to hear this conversation. Semy tries to pick up his cup again but his hand passes right through it. Yata gasps "What's happening to him?" "He's fading." Lucifer sits at the table across from Semy. Astaire tries to grasp Semy's hand but, like the rest of him, it is intangible. Astaire sees Semy's pain, in having to return to another life, even through the smile he wears. He begins to cry softly. Semy blows him a kiss before completely fading. Astaire puts his head down on the table and continues to cry. "Those two fucked your head up already? Why are you crying for him? He's fading to live life as a human, or some kind of mortal being for a while. He doesn't love you, not in the way you want him to, he is with Zael. He'll always be with Zael." Lucifer tries to console his son, but tends to make it worse. "Oh, stop Lucifer. It's part of the high. I felt the same way when Semy did what he did to me. You feel confused." Lucifer scoffs in understanding at Yata's words. "Look at him. Look what he and Semy just put themselves through. and Semy gets out of it. Now Astaire has to heal on his own." Lucifer pulls Yata into the other room and closes the door, "Misaki, I'm afraid Semy will love him." "You just said he could never love him." Yata scoffs and rolls his eyes at his partner. "I said that to him, but look at Astaire, he is a young fresh version of Zael all over again. He looks like him, he acts like him, he thinks like him, he rages like him, he smells like him, and obviously, he fucks like him. He is my son and I really don't want to think of this, but if Semy is happy, it means his dick works like Zael's too. Zael is no fun to mess with. You think you felt loss with Semy... Zael is worse. He was my general when we rebelled. He was the one I went to to get shit done because he was smart, fast, efficient, strong, hot-headed, he was the best at what he did, and he didn't care, or have a love for humans."

Astaire gets up from the table and makes his way to his bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. Lucifer and Yata come out to the kitchen to see that Astaire has already gone. His coffee cup sit abandoned on the kitchen table. Lucifer runs up the stairs and knocks on Astaire's bedroom door, "Astaire, open the door." There is no answer, and Lucifer knocks again. "Go away," comes a muffled yell from behind the door. Yata knocks on the door, "Astaire, it's Yata. Can I come in and talk to you?" The door opens and Yata enters. Astaire closes and locks the door behind him, leaving his father outside the door. "What's going on?" Yata walks around the room looking at the young man's belongings to get a feeling for who he is and his personality. "I'm confused. So much is going on and I don't know what the fuck this world wants from me." Astaire sighs hopelessly. "What's bothering you?" Yata pries. "My mother hates me and I know their plans to launch an attack on us, killing anyone we have, including the ones living human lives on Earth. I'm trying to learn all I can from my father; he wants me to be able to run this position, on top of using my powers in precision for him. He wants me to teach him better control. Some of the demons are plotting different tasks, some with my father, and some against him. I've been going around trying to stop those plots. I almost became a father, and I don't think I could have handled that." Yata looks at Astaire in confusion, recalling the other night when Lucifer showed up in Maou's apartment with Astaire to make Maou aware that his daughter was pregnant by Lucifer's son. "I was in the church feeding the beasts and my uncle appeared. He saved me. My mother was trying to kill me. He showed me that he was to be born as my son, but Amie quickly went through with the abortion." Sitting next to Astaire, Yata puts his arm around the boy's shoulder. Astaire raises his head and looks at Yata, "Then Semy shows up shortly after we re-enter the void. What I felt, I have never felt before, especially not with another man. It was like I instantly fell in love with him. I wanted him, but he belongs to my uncle and I respect that. I felt something really intense with Zael too, that's probably bad, huh?." Astaire puts his head on Yata's shoulder. "No, not at all. I'll tell you a secret," Yata chuckles, "Your father had sex with both of them, for a long time." Astaire lifts his head off of Yata quickly and leans over to vomit on his floor. "You ok?" Astaire wipes his mouth with his hand, "That's fucking disgusting." Astaire hugs Yata, "I'm sorry, I'm so upset and confused...and disgusted." "Semy will be back, you'll be able to see him again," Yata rubs Astaire's back. Astaire lays down in his bed with Yata still rubbing his back. "I don't want to see him. He let me all over his dick and up in him when my... Lucifer was in the same position."

Yata exits the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Lucifer stands against the wall with his arms crossed. "Well..."  
"He's sleeping. He'll be fine, I don't think he will be wanting Semy anymore." Lucifer perks up and follows Yata down the stairs.  
"How did you do that?"  
"I told him you slept with Semy." Lucifer rolls his eyes.  
"Why did you tell him that? You didn't have to tell him that! You don't know what went on between us... You still hate the fact that I've been with them?!" Lucifer starts rambling. To quiet Lucifer, Yata presses his lips against the fallen angel's lips. Lucifer calms down, closes his eyes, and returns his tongue into Yata's mouth. Yata moans.  
"Come on," Lucifer pulls Yata down to the floor. He climbs on top of the man turned youthful skater again. The angel pulls Yata's pants open, then begins sliding them over his hips while kissing the man in frenzy from his lips to his neck, then down his body as he pulls the pants further down his thighs.  
"Ahhhhhmmmmm, Lucifer take me right now. I haven't had you since you lost control on me at Maou's. I need you." Lucifer grabs both Yata's and his own cocks in his hand and begins stroking them together as he rocks his hips.  
"I want you inside of me..." Yata groans.  
"Misaki, be patient with me. I'm so exited, I'm so close." He stops and breaths deep. He slowly rubs his cock, spreading the precum all over it for lubrication. He positions himself at Yata's entrance. He enters slow and reaches deep. Yata moans loudly, "Ahhh, Lucifer... I'm going to come, you feel so good... Uhhhnnnn." Lucifer let's himself go, giving into his urge to pump faster and release his build up. He thrusts strong, grits his teeth, and closes his eyes, quietly releasing himself into Yata. The skater takes a deep breath and yells his moan as his fluid streams out of his dick.

*** The Devil's New Palace***

"I'm going with you. I terminated my pregnancy to go with you because I didn't want the distortion of going through the portal to affect me or my baby." Maou looks at Amie with concern.  
"I don't want anything to happen to you, you're my sweet little girl." Amie's face scrunches up and a tear runs down her cheek, "Daddy. I can help if something happens. I don't want to lose you or Ashiya." She looks at the man she has known as a soft gentle mother figure turned hard, draconian demon. She then averts her eyes to her hard working, supportive father. She hardly recognizes him in his true form, but she can't help feeling some animosity toward this Emilia, who her father told her was the one who sliced through his horn.  
"Let her come. Lucifer and his son can protect her, Sire." Amie nods her head in agreement with Alciel's statement. Satan rolls his eyes and sighs, "Fine, but you are to stay in Lucifer's Quarters. She nods her head again. Satan and Alciel begin conjuring some demon magic to open a small portal in their apartment. "Sire, come on, we won't have much time." Satan grabs Alciel by the cloak and pulls him back, allowing Amie to go ahead of them. "What the hell were you thinking inviting her?" Alciel stutters, "Sire...I..." "She probably only wants to go so she can meet up with and try to procreate with Lucifer's seed again." Alciel breaths deep and sighs, "Oh Sire, you know as well as I do, this is her heritage and we can't just abandoned her." Satan nods to his general and both quickly exit the room through the portal. 

***Ente Isla, Hell***

The group enters Lucifer's quarters through the portal. Lucifer stands at his desk, his right arm folded across his chest and his left hand over his face. He averts his eyes to the incoming group.  
"Everything under control, Ruling General?" Lucifer sighs to Satan in response and pulls a bottle and glass out from under his desk. He twists off the cap and pours the whiskey into the glass, taking a swing before he speaks. "Everything is fine, absent ruler," he chuckles. Lucifer pours more whiskey in his glass, sets the bottle on his desk and walks over to the group, sipping his drink. "Well, if it isn't the girl carrying my son's little broodling." "She's not carrying anymore, Alciel took her to have it removed. That world isn't ready for that kind of being and you know that." Satan intercepts the conversation. Lucifer raises his brow and smiles comfortably. "Where is Astaire?" Amie asks Lucifer. The General in charge scoffs, "He's in the void." Satan's expression becomes appalled, "Is that how you punish your own son?" "What?! No! The kid is strong, he opens portals to the void himself. He likes the dogs. He finds peace and comfort there." Lucifer shrugs. "Are you telling me he can control the beasts?" "I told you, he's just like his uncle," Lucifer swallows the content of his glass with a gulp and pours more. "Just drink out of the bottle if you intend to finish it," Alciel mocks. Lucifer puts the tip of the bottle into his mouth, then takes the bottle toward the back of his throat, mimicking a sucking gesture. He then pulls the bottle back out and before he lets the tip of the bottle exit his mouth, he licks around the bottle's opening with his tongue in a seductive manner. He puts the bottle back down on the desk, points at Alciel, and flips him off. Amie rolls her eyes at the fallen angel's gestures, trying to hide that his gestures with the bottle actually turned her on. 

Astaire lay asleep in the void against Osiris, with Cleo at his feet. He is awaken by his uncle touching his head and caressing his face. The Fallen Angel of the Sun kisses the boy's forehead and then looks back to where another voice is coming from. Astaire peeks over to see Semy has returned also. The marks from their previous encounter have completely disappeared, while Astaire's are still quite prominent. He averts his eyes to the ground and blushes a bit. He is happy to see Semy back so soon, but he can't help feeling jealous that his uncle is here also. "What happened this time?" Semy chuckles, knowing the response will be the same as the last time. "You don't even have to ask..." Zael sighs, "What about you? You're back pretty quickly." "Miscarriage... Drug addict mother..." Semy sits down on the floor of whatever holds them in the void. He catches a glimpse of Astaire beyond Zael, but acts as if he isn't even there, or as if nothing has happened between them. 'What a dick!' The words ring so loudly in his head that Zael can hear it. "Daddy giving you problems?" "Something like that." Astaire remembers that his father is witness to what happened between Semy and him. "You're father do this to you?" Zael caresses Astaire's face with a gentle hand. "No... I... uh... had a run in with a demon." Astaire tries to quickly glance back at Semy, who stands there pretending he is listening to the story for the first time. "A demon you say..." Zael glances back at Semy, who still shows no emotion. "I bet this 'demon' made you fuck the hell right out of him," Zael smiles and winks at Astaire. Semy sighs, letting his arms drop to his sides and Astaire's jaw drops open. "I don't even know why I'm associating with you two anyway. I'm thoroughly grossed out... You both fucked my father?! And not just once... Many times." Astaire shakes his head trying to get the images out. Zael scoffs and looks at Semy. The blonde opens his arms and moves over to his once, only lover. Osiris pushes himself between Zael and Semy. Cleo nudges Semy back away from Zael and then takes her place as guard along side of Osiris. Zael sits and the beasts lay, encircling him within themselves. Osiris looks over at Astaire while Cleo watches Semy. Astaire gets up and takes a step toward Zael, but Osiris begins to growl, baring his teeth. Astaire barely recognizes the loving beast who once protected him, the one who is now ready to attack him. Semy grabs Astaire's arm, "Open a portal out of here." "Why?" Astaire can see the frantic expression Semy wears. "Oh come on, Semy... Stay and play a while..." Zael chimes in, following his sentence with a mirthless chuckle. Astaire begins to conjure a portal, but it is quickly extinguished by the snap of Zael's fingers. Astaire gasps, "Why?" A portal opens from the other side. Semy grips Astaire's arm and pulls him through before even realizing who conjured the portal. Zael continues to pet Cleo, and chuckles to himself, "They don't get it... I wasn't going to hurt them... much. Was I?" Cleo shakes her head and grunts.

***Ente Isla, Lucifer's quarters***

Astaire exits the portal and hugs his father. Semy follows behind,brushing himself off and straightening himself out.  
"Trouble in Paradise?" Semy shoots daggers at his older brother, "Fuck you! You know how he gets..."  
Lucifer scoffs, "Oh, I do... That's why I'm on his side. Now let's talk about how you get, Semy, huh?" Semy rolls his eyes. "Crestia Bel asked your lover for a kiss... One kiss, and you didn't like it. You broke it up pretty quickly. How many partners have you taken on the side?"  
Semy averts his eyes to the ground, "A Few...But he had his share o...."  
"Shut up!" He is quickly cut off by Lucifer. "The demon whores don't count, that was a very slippery slope. He's come a long way... We've come a long way." Semy scoffs and points to Yata, "He made me fuck you because he actually connected with you and felt sorry for you." Yata raises his brow, "Huh!?!?!?!?" "Tsst," Lucifer hisses, quickly turning his head toward Yata, to quiet him. Astaire notices the portal is still open, and begins to try to close it, but before he can Zael steps through. Semy sits down on the floor, pushing himself back toward the wall. Zael calmly walks over to Lucifer's desk and opens the middle left drawer to find a pack of cigarettes. He pulls one out and puts it to his mouth, igniting it only by sucking on it. "What's up, Bro?" He asks on his exhale. "You seem fine," Lucifer is puzzled by the way Semy and Astaire are acting as if Zael was about to explode. He gives both of them a look of disappointment. Zael walks over to Semy and kneels down beside him, "What's wrong?" Semy does not reply, he avoids making eye contact with Zael. "If you don't love me, then go. I'm not going to stop you. Honestly, you can be more heartache than you're worth. But, once I break this chain, don't come back," Zael takes another pull off of his cigarette and then begins to stand. Semy grabs his arm, still making no eye contact with him, he holds Zael's arm firmly. Zael looks at his eternal partner, his golden eyes soft. Semy finally makes eye contact with him, "Don't go," is all the blonde says in a broken voice, tears pooling in his sky blue eyes. Astaire lowers his head and inhales deeply, the air skipping over the lump in his throat, audibly. Yata moves over to Astaire and puts his arm around him, allowing the young man to turn his head into Yata's shoulder. Astaire looks up from Yata's shoulder briefly to make eye contact with Semy as he and Zael make their way out. Semy smirks, and turns away, breaking eye contact with young Astaire, and vanishes through the portal with Zael.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unfinished, next part coming this week


End file.
